


Once Upon a Witching Hour

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knight!Damen, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Slavery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Knight Damen, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Burn, Witch AU, Witch!Laurent, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: Once upon a time in a forest, hidden from prying eyes, there lived a witch. No any witch but a powerful one. A knight in need of help traveled towards the witches home. He requested the aid of the witch.“Oh and what would you pay me?” Laurent asked as he slowly stood up.“Anything,” Damen answered with no inflection in his voice. He was as calm as still waters.“Anything? You really shouldn’t say that to a witch,” He said as he stepped forward and slowly reached towards Damen. His fingers touched his armor right above his heart, “we might take your heart and your soul.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time there lived a witch in the forest near the borders of the kingdoms.  
> It was a peaceful forest where nothing ever changed.  
> It was the witches home and its refuge from the shadows of the past.  
> Until a Knight found him there and started to bring the wind of change with him.
> 
> I have been sitting on this fic for over a year now and I think it is finally time to post it.  
> I will try to release a chapter every week.  
> I hope you enjoy it ~

The afternoon sun was shimmering through the green leaves of the forest. In the center of the forest there was a large clearing. A little house was standing at the edge. It was crooked and the roof was losing some of its red tiles. Its stone walls were overgrown with old man’s beard and its blooming blue flowers. Ivy had started to grow on the northern side of the house. On the east side was a flower bed fully planted with all kinds of herbs and plants. A few meters away an old crumbling stable stood. It was overgrown with moss and twinges of bearbind. In front of the house, a well had been dug years ago. The entrance was a wooden door painted in light blue. The window frames were the same colour. Next to the wooden door was a white wooden bench covered in pillows of all hues of blue.

On the pillows, a young man lay sprawled while reading a thick book. His golden hair was held back from his face in a loose braid. His lean body was relaxed as he flipped to the next page. Blue eyes framed by golden lashes looked up for a moment to evaluate the position of the sun. He still had time, the potion should be done by sundown. With the movement the mark on the side of the neck was revealed. It was a starburst spreading out from his neck till its tip reached his check and just touched his collarbone. As the sun hit it, the mark seemed to softly glow. 

The sudden flight of the birds alerted Laurent to the fact that someone had entered his clearing. He had been enjoying the peace. A large shadow fell over the book on ancient vaskian rituals he had been reading. Laurent raised his head and looked at the stranger that dared to disturb his peaceful clearing.

It was a knight. A giant of a man that was at least a head taller than Laurent. Even with him being covered in light armor Laurent could see that he was built and was heavily muscles. The few bits of skin he could see were olive in colour. He seemed to have come from further south. A longsword hung on his belt and he could see at least one dagger on him. His face was covered by a steel helmet as his broad chest was covered with chainmail over the light leather armor. Laurent’s whole body grew tense as he saw the weapons. Even though no person that would want to harm him should get past the thorns surrounding his part of the forest, there was an armored knight standing in front of him. 

“What do you want, Knight?” Laurent asked as he threw his braid over the shoulder. He did not move from his sprawled position. 

The knight actually bowed to Laurent’s surprise before answering in a respectful tone: “My Name is Damen. I am requesting aid for the task ahead." 

“A Knight requesting aid of a witch?" Laurent sneered as he shut his book. “For what? Need a curse? Or a love spell that forces the fair maiden to fall in love with you? Or should something bad befall your rival?”

“NO!” The loud protest of the knight startled Laurent. “Nothing that shall bring harm upon another person!” 

“Oh?” Laurent was intrigued. Normally those that came to him wanted to bring misfortune upon others. Usually, in the end, misfortune befell them instead. “Greed then, want to make fortune then? Gold as far as the eyes can see.”

Again Damen shook his head. “Oh so what then do you need dear Knight?”

“Aid in finding a missing person.” Damen answered seriously. 

“Aren’t you knights and the hunters more suited for tracking than me, a mere witch?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Not if the person disappeared without trace and everything points to magic being used,” Damen said. He still held a relaxed posture even though he was standing in a place soaked with magic.

“Oh and what would you pay me for finding that person?” Laurent asked as he slowly stood up.

“Anything,” Damen answered with no inflection in his voice. He was as calm as still waters.

“Anything? You really shouldn’t say that to a witch,” He said as he stepped forward and slowly reached towards Damen. His fingers touched his armor right above his heart, “we might take your heart or your soul.”

“Take it both if it guarantees your help,” The knight answered unmoved by the poorly veiled threat. Laurent froze with his hand still on Damen’s armor. He had not expected the knight to simply say ‘take it’. 

“Who are you looking for?” Laurent asked as he took a step back.

“The Prince’s future fiancee. She has disappeared four days ago.” Damen answered. “So you are going to help?”

“Do you have something that belongs to her?” Laurent asked. He blatantly ignored Damen’s question. 

“In the saddlebag of my horse, yes.” Damen said with an undertone of gratefulness in his voice, as he moved around towards the horse that was grazing at the edge of the clearing. Just as his owner, the bay horse was massive and tall. Laurent watched silently as Damen started rummaging around in his saddle bag. When he turned around, he had something small and fragile in his hands. It was a shoe made out of glass.

Laurent looked at the shoe with a questioning look on his face. Damen sighed. “The Prince met her at the ball, but at the strike of midnight she had to return home. The Prince never got her name, only the shoe that she left behind.”

“What if she doesn’t want to be found?”

“Then the Prince will never hear a word from me,” Damen swore in a solemn voice. He handed the shoe over. 

“Do you have a map of the kingdoms? Mine only depicts the Kingdom of Vere,” Laurent asked as he pulled the Sapphire pendulum out of his pocket. 

“I do,” Damen answered as he pulled a wrinkled piece of parchment out of his pocket. It folded out into a map of all kingdoms.

The words for a tracking spell were quiet simple and flowed easily over Laurent’s tongue. In one hand he held the glass heel and in the other the blue pendulum started glowing. It started swinging in fast circles before it suddenly just stopped moving. The tip pointing towards a village of the border of the Kingdom. 

“I would have to be at the scene to narrow it down even more,” Laurent said.

“Thank you,” Damen said with gratefulness. “What do you want as payment?”

Laurent put his pendulum away and slowly turned towards Damen, stepping into his space once again. He raised his hand and lightly touched the helmet. Under his hand, the helmet vanished and Damen’s surprised expression could finally be seen. Dark curls framed his strong face. A light stubble was dusting his cheeks, his dark brown eyes were warm as they watched Laurent.

“Knowing the face of the one that requested my aid is enough, Knight.” Laurent said as he finally saw the face of the knight that had not reacted as he had expected. 

“The price seems too low for the aid you have given,” Damen actually protested. 

“Leave, you were not invited Sir Knight. I have already put up with you long enough!” Laurent said as he turned around with a sneer. Completely disregarding the protest.

“I still haven’t gotten your name,” Damen said as he stepped forward as if to follow Laurent. He stopped walking. 

“Laurent,” he answered as he glanced over his shoulder while walking towards the entrance of his home. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for the aid,” Damen said as he formally bowed again. 

Laurent didn’t grace him with a second look as he stepped inside. He remained standing behind the door till he heard the thundering of hooves disappear in the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Laurent was digging up weeds when a shadow fell over him. When he looked up he came face to face with the smiling face of Damen. He had forgone the helmet this time. 

“Another person lost, Knight?” Laurent asked without any emotional infliction in his voice. 

“No. The fiancee has been found and a wedding is on the horizon. A fairy godmother helped the girl to get home via magical means,” Damen said as he watched Laurent get up from his crouching position. 

“Bumbling fairies bring nothing but trouble,” Laurent sneered. He had more than one nasty run in with a fairy that needed to teach the bad witch a lesson. 

“They have good intentions. Their execution lacks in some areas.” Damen admitted with a grin. “I came for the payment.”

“You already paid, oaf” Laurent sneered as he brushed the dirt off of his hands.

“Then let's call it a present,” Damen answered, unfazed by the insult. He pulled a wrapped parchment out from behind him.

“A map of all Kingdoms,” Laurent realized as he inspected the bundle. It was detailed and looked much more expensive than the one Laurent owned of Vere. 

“I would also like to ask if you sell potions?” Damen asked with a tilt of his head. 

“The Alchemists not up to your standards, Knight?” Laurent asked.

“A spice of magic is never wrong in any potion,” Damen answered with a disarming smile. 

“What do you need?” Laurent asked.

“A potion increasing stamina,” Damen answered.

“Oh, not enough stamina in bed, dear Knight?” Laurent smirked. Damen sputtered as his olive skin hid most of the blush.

“There is no talk about bedplay,” Damen protested.

“Sure? I could simply increase your libido with a spell or ritual,” Laurent said as a slow wicked smile stretched across his lips. 

“NO!” Damen protested while shaking his head. He looked horrified. Laurent laughed feeling amused. It was so easy to draw out these reactions. It was fun to see Damen this flustered. 

“So for what else would you need a stamina potion?” Laurent said as he looked up and down Damianos’ trained body.

“It's for the Tailor,” Damen said. “He apparently has to outrun a unicorn and his stamina is crap.”

“Are you an errand boy?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No, I am just helping out where I can.” Damen answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Wait here, I should have some in storage,” Laurent said as he turned around towards his home. As he entered, he walked past the creaky old stairs that lead up to his bedroom. He walked through the living room. The walls were covered in shelves filled with all kinds of books. An old rug lay on beneath two cosy-looking armchairs beneath the window. An empty fireplace was next to them. He opened the door leading towards the kitchen. The workbench and the fireplace were clean and orderly. Not a speck of dirt in sight. The room was also covered in shelves though they were not filled with books but with glass bottles. The bottles had all shapes and sizes. Some were filled with colourful liquids others with powders, others were filled with plant parts. He picked a bottle filled with green gooey liquid that tasted as bad as it looked.

“So you have some manners,” Laurent said as he stepped outside and saw that Damen was still waiting where he left him. He had almost expected that he would follow him.

“I would not enter someone's home without permission,” Damen answered.

“You already entered my part of the forest without permission,” Laurent said with a condescending look at Damianos.

“If you didn’t want me here your wards would have never let me in in the first place,” Damen snarked back with a smirk.

“My wards can only distinguish between someone that has evil intentions towards me and someone that has no intent to harm me,” Laurent snorted. He ignored that the tips of his ears were flushed a delicate pink. 

“If you say so,” said Damen with an indulgent smile which Laurent chose to ignore. 

“One stamina potion. It’s not that concentrated and should increase stamina for about two hours,” Laurent explained as he held up the bottle. “Sure that you do not need it for bedplay?” He asked with a smirk.

“No, I can perform long enough during bedplay,” Damen said in a haste.

“Are you certain that you do not want to prolong your time of pleasure, dear Knight?” Laurent asked from beneath his lashes. Damen appeared to be prude when it came to the talk about bedplay. He had to admit it was fun to tease him a bit. 

“No, thanks. I myself want to be enough to satisfy my partner of choice,” Damen said in answer. His skin hid most of his blush again as his eyes focused on Laurent as he uttered the last words.

“Pity,” Laurent said. He didn’t elaborate on the meaning of the single word and Damen didn’t ask him. Instead he asked, “How much do you want for the potion?”

“Twenty silver,” Laurent answered. Damen handed him a pouch with the money.

“Thank you, I need to leave. I had promised that I would meet up with Nik at the next tavern,” Damen said. He whistled once and his horse trotted towards him. The horse curiously sniffed at Laurents shoulder, neighing softly. Laurent had to stop himself from touching the beautiful creature. He had loved horses since he had been a child. Him and his brother- he forcefully stopped that train of thought. Instead, he concentrated back onto Damen whom was putting the potion in the saddlebag. He turned back towards Laurent and just looked at him silently for a few seconds. 

“You have leaves stuck in you hair,” Damen said as he leaned forward and plucked the greenery out of the golden hair. He pulled himself up into the saddle. Laurent silently looked up at him.

“Good bye, Knight” Laurent said as he crossed his arms.

“Good bye, Laurent,” Damen said before he started disappearing into the forest. Laurent silently went back and continued to tend to his herb garden. The rest of the day passed peacefully. There were no more disturbances. 

He spent the afternoon tending to his herb garden, forcefully keeping his mind away from kind knights. He put the map away on the shelf before stepping into the kitchen to brew a potion.

It was at night that the peaceful atmosphere broke apart. Laurent felt something disturb his wards. Something or someone that had no good intentions. Laurent put his book aside and crawled out of the warm covers of his bed. A simple wave of his hand was enough for his nightgown to disappear and get replaced by his normal day clothes. He grabbed the sword that lay on top of the chest at the foot of his bed. He blew out the candle. He cautiously descended down the stairs.

Whatever was attacking his wards had not gotten through yet. He stepped out of his home into the cool night. The forest was bathed in darkness. He could hear an owl hoot in the distance. At first glance it was peaceful. With a little bit of concentration though, the faint sound of swords and cursing could be heard.

Laurent frowned before slowly walking into the direction of the noise. His right hand was gripping the sword tightly. Even though it was not his primary weapon it eased his nerves.

“They keep regrowing!” A voice growled lowly.

“We have to hurry up if we want to catch the witch by surprise!” Another voice hissed back. Too late for that, Laurent thought with a smirk. With a swirl of his finger he slowly ascended into the air till he could see over the wall of thorns. 

Five heavily muscled men armed to the teeth with weapons were attacking his wards. They had come to attack him, but for what reason was unclear. It most likely was because he was a witch. One of the men stumbled over a bag in the darkness. It opened and an iron collar fell out. Laurent froze. He knew what they were. Slavers, looking to make a profit. Witches were sold for high prizes in the underground.

“Why can’t we set up a light,” One of them complained.

“Because we could be seen,“ Another answered back with a hiss.

“We are in the middle of a forest, who could see us?!” The first one said in an annoyed voice. 

“I have a bad feeling,“ The smallest of them whispered, “since we encountered that Knight on the road here.”

“That giant animal didn’t suspect anything. Now hack!” The first one hissed back. Laurent had to press a hand over his mouth to stop a giggle from escaping. They could only be talking about Damianos.

“Giant animal, really?” A familiar voice called out. An unimpressed Damen was leaning against one of the trees. His sword was unsheathed and even though he looked relaxed every part of his body was tense. Ready to jump into action at any given moment. 

“Shit!” The five guys whirled around focusing on Damen.

“It fits, doesn’t it?” Laurent called out. He slowly levitated over the wards. His sword loosely held. The slavers whirled around. 

“There is the witch!” One of them shouted as they moved closer together. Their blades were drawn. They had to keep an eye on Laurent in front of them and Damen, who was standing behind them. Some of them were looking at Laurent with greed in their eyes, others with fear.

“I am not an animal!” Damen protested just before he took a leap forward. His opponent was not prepared. He barely managed to get out a frightened sound before Damen’s sword came down and cleanly cut through his opponent’s guard. Blood splattered everywhere.

“Keep one alive,” Laurent ordered as he pushed one of the men away with a simple wave of his hand. He crashed into his comrade. Both landed on the ground in a heap of limbs.  
With another wave of his hand their heads rolled on the ground.

“I will try to!” Damen answered as he caught the club crashing towards his head with his bare hands. He pulled the club forward and impaled his stumbling opponent on his sword. His scream was interrupted by the blood spilling from his lips. He fell to the ground lifeless as Damen withdrew his sword.

Laurent whirled his hand in cutting motion. The wind suddenly turned razor sharp and almost shredded his two opponents into pieces. They screamed. Blood was spurting everywhere. They died with deep cuts all over their body. The last surviving man looked panicked and still ran towards Damen with his sword brandished high.  
Damen evaded the oncoming attack and grabbed the attackers arm with his free hand. He twisted the arm till he let out a shout of pain. The sword fell from his hands. Damen pushed him onto the ground so that he had to kneel. He held onto his shoulder with an iron grip. 

“That was too easy,“ Laurent said as he kicked one of the dead. The forest floor was splattered with blood. He leaned down and pulled the iron collar out of the bag.

“Did you think I would be this easily caught?” Laurent asked with disdain as he inspected the wards engraved into the iron collar.

“Why did they have a slave collar?” Damen asked in a horrified voice. He had turned pale but the grip on the guy’s shoulder got even tighter.

“To turn me into a slave and sell to the highest bidder, of course.” Laurent said as he inspected the matching cuffs inside the bag.

“That has been abolished a hundred years ago!” Damen protested. “Laurent, please don’t tell me that people are still practicing it? It’s punishable by death.”

“You’re naive, Knight. They have been secretly capturing, selling and keeping slaves since its abolishment.” Laurent said with a shrug.

“But what I want is to know who sent you to me?” Laurent asked as he stepped towards their hostage/ captive. He pointed the tip of his sword at his throat. 

“N-No one did!” The man protested as he eyed the blade.

“Liar,” Laurent almost singsonged. He pushed the blade into his skin. He let out a pain filled scream that tapered of into a whimper as he twisted the blade.

“It was a young man from Vere. Never told me his name.” The guy admitted between whimpers of pain. 

“Was he blond?” Laurent asked in a low voice.

“No,” At the man’s answer, there was a stark line of relief etched into Laurent’s face.

“I would like to know your bosses name.” Damen said with a low growl underlining his words. His blood was boiling from anger. The sudden voice from behind surprised the captive. 

“Don’t know,” He answered as a tremble swept through him. Damen looked at Laurent who nodded. The man really didn’t know.

“How many people have you turned into slaves?” Damen asked. 

“I don’t know!” He almost wailed.

“You don’t know the number of people whose lives you ruined?” Damen said. His voice was almost thunderous. He didn’t await an answer before asking another question.

“Where did you bring the people you caught?” Damen asked as he started to shake the man. 

“I don’t know the exact location. It was near Aegina!” The man answered. Damen’s expression darkened further. Laurent scoffed. With a swift wave of his hand the man’s throat was cut open and blood spurted everywhere.

“I will hunt you down,” Damen promised in a dark voice before he bent down to retrieve his sword.

“They didn’t touch you at all, did they?” Damen asked as he moved towards Laurent. His eyes roamed over Laurent’s body.

“As if they could,” Laurent answered with a sneer playing on his lips. The worried frown did not leave Damen’s face.

“Are you really all right?” Damen asked as he stepped closer. Laurent rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” Laurent said with a dry voice. 

“Do you need anything?” Damen asked as he sheathed his sword.

“No, why should I?” Laurent said as he rubbed a drop of blood off his hands.

“Why shouldn’t you? You were just attacked to be sold into slavery!” Damen exclaimed.

“Not the first time someone tried,” Laurent said with a careless shrug. 

“Not the first time?!” Damen’s voice reached the highest note Laurent had yet heard.

“Stop repeating whatever I say,” Laurent said with a roll of his eyes. 

“When?” Damen asked as his voice started to slowly tremble. Laurent blinked confused at the rise of anger in his voice.

“When was the last time you were attacked?” Damen asked with a low growl underlining his words.

“What do you care?” Laurent asked as he squatted down besides one of the dead bodies. He started checking the pockets for pieces of information. 

“WHAT DO I CARE?!” The sudden bellow nearly made Laurent jump.

“I BLOODY CARE THAT SOMEONE IS STILL KEEPING SLAVES! THAT SOMEONE IS KIDNAPPING CITIZENS! THAT SOMEONE ATTACKED YOU AND TRIED TO TURN YOU INTO A SLAVE!” Damen shouted. 

“Apparently bloody slavery is still at large! Who knows how many people are being held against their will!” Damen was running his hand through his hair in frustration. His hand was trembling.

“Damen,” Laurent started to say, but he didn’t know what to say. He took a deep breath. Before he could say the half-formed sentence of comfort though, Damen continued talking.

“I am going to find them!” Damen said with a dark look in his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. Laurent snorted.

“Where would you even start?” Laurent asked with disdain. By now he had searched through the pockets and had come up empty. 

“The mark,” Damen answered as he pointed his bloodied sword at the brand on the man’s hand. Laurent sent a questioning look towards Damen.  
“It’s a mark of a band of mercenaries near Dice,” Damen said with a frown. Laurent watched as Damen’s frown smoothed out and a look of determination cleared his features. He cleaned his sword on the dead man’s shirt before putting it in his scabbard. His hand rested on the pommel of his sword.

“I need to leave. I have to investigate some illegal slavery,” Damen growled beneath his breath. Laurent watched silently as Damem disappeared into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurent was awoken by the rhythmic sound of stone against metal. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before turning to his side. Damen’s back was facing him. He had sat down in front of Laurent’s bench and was sharpening his blade. Laurent had fallen asleep outside while reading one of his books. Damen’s dark hair almost turned copper where the sun was hitting it. The curls looked soft and in his still sleepy state Laurent couldn’t resist reaching out. The curls felt as soft as they looked when he touched them. They were barely long enough to be pulled together in a ponytail. The grinding of steel against stone stopped.

Damen turned around with a smile on his face. “Awake yet, Laurent?” 

“No,” Laurent grumbled when with Damen’s movement the sun hit him directly in the face and he burrowed his head in one of the pillows. Damen had been shielding him from the sun as he had slept. Damen’s rumbling laugh caused Laurent to peek out from his pillows. He had dimples.

“What are you doing here again?” Laurent asked around yawn. He was too lazy to get up.

“Visiting?” He answered with a confused expression.

“What, no request for aid this time?” Laurent asked as he watched Damen start cleaning his sword.

“Well,” Damen opened his mouth and then stopped speaking for a moment.

“Finally want to buy that stamina potion for yourself?” Laurent teased.

“No,” Damen protested immediately. Laurent grinned at the predictable response. “Though it did save the tailor’s hide from the pointy part of the unicorn.”  
“So what is it you need aid for?”

“Two things. Firstly, how long does it take for a man to unstick from a chicken?” Damen asked with amusement clear in his voice.

“A man and a chicken?” Laurent asked with a touch of incomprehension. A part of him wanted to ask what part of the man was sticking to the chicken, every other part just didn’t even want to think about it. 

“A thief had been stealing the farmer’s chickens so the farmer bought anti thief magic from a wandering witch. Now he cannot get his chicken back because it’s stuck to the thief.” Damen answered with a grin.

“Idiots, all of them,” Laurent said with a groan. “It should wear off after a certain amount of time.”

“The farmer will be happy,” Damen said. He was failing to hide his laughter. Laurent sent him an amused look.

“What is the second thing for you to request aid of a witch?” Laurent asked as he decided to get up. He stretched and ignored the way Damen eyes lingered on the movement of his body. 

“A wall of thorns has appeared south of here. No one knows where they came from. The people are unable to travel through the region,” Damen said with a dark look, “Whenever someone cuts down one thorny vine, another grows in its place.”

“It sounds like a curse, but I would have to see for myself to be certain,” Laurent mused.

“They seem almost like your wards,” Damen added.

“Or they were made to protect something or someone,” Laurent added. 

“When should we leave?” He asked as he got up and sheathed his sword into the scabbard. 

“Leave?” Lauret blinked at Damen.

“Yes, you just said you have to see it in person to know if it’s a curse or a protection,” Damen said as he whistled. His horse trotted towards him with a soft nicker. 

“I am neither dressed nor do I have a transportation ready” Laurent said with an unhappy look. His clothes were rumpled from sleep, he wasn’t wearing shoes and his hair was a mess. He hated traveling via broomstick.

“You look beautiful no matter the clothes,” Damen commented as if it was the most natural thing. There was no hidden intention behind the words, which was why they caught Laurent off guard. The only sign of Laurent’s embarrassment were the flushed tips of his ears. “Also you’re a witch. Can’t you magic up some clothes?”

“How about I magic away your clothes,” Laurent grumbled as he waved his hand and brought his clothes into a semblance of order. Almost knee-high dark leather boots appeared at his feet. His hair braided itself. With another wave of his hand, the door flew open and a dark blue cape flew out. Laurent pulled the hood up hiding most of his face.

“Why the hood?” Damen asked with a confused expression. 

“Are you this much of an idiot or are you just pretending to be this much of one?” Laurent asked with a sneer.

“Why do you need to hide?” Damen asked with a hard look as he crossed his arms in front of his large chest. 

“Must you be so obtuse?” Laurent said as he just suppressed the eye roll. He pulled the hood back down and tilted his head so the sunlight hit his left cheek. His witches mark glowed in the sunlight.

“People fear the demon’s claim,” Laurent said with a sneer. 

“They fear the mark left by the goddess’ kiss?” Damen asked with a frown, “but it’s so beautiful!”

“A demon’s claim beautiful?” Laurent asked while trying to keep the surprise from showing on his face.

“It’s not a demon’s claim. It's a mark manifested by the user’s magic. The place where the goddess of magic blessed you. There is nothing demonic about that,” Damen protested. “Your starburst is beautiful.” 

He reached out only to drop his hand as he realized what he was about to do. Laurent blinked. It was the first time he had heard anyone call his mark beautiful. People mistrusted and regarded him with fear because of the golden starburst. He had fled his own Kingdom because of the devil’s claim marring him. Yet Damen called it beautiful. He just couldn’t understand him.

“There is nothing beautiful about this claim,” Laurent snorted coldly.

“Just because other people say that doesn’t make it true” Damen said with indignation.

“Oh and you know what it’s like to be branded like this? To lose your family because of it? To be targeted? To have people try to turn me into a slave?” Laurent sneered with frost coating his every word. He was glaring at Damen. 

“It shouldn’t be something bringing misfortune on a person!” Damen protested with a heated look. 

“Don’t you know? I am not a person,” Laurent said with disdain. “I am nothing more than a witch!”

“NO! You’re human,” Damen said with emotion. He was now the one glaring at Laurent. “You’re a person like everyone else, made out of flesh and blood. A witch is as human as the rest of us!”

“Tell that to the rest of the Kingdoms,” Laurent said with a cold smile. He felt warmth spread through his body when he heard Damen try to defend him. He ignored it. 

“I am trying. If you ever need aid my home Akielos will welcome you,” Damen swore and Laurent had to look away from the promise reflected in Damianos’ eyes. He had lost hope in promises long ago, but maybe this time would be different.

Damen being from Akielos explained his ease around magic. It was one of the few kingdoms that took no issues with witchcraft and witches. A hundred years ago, slavery was common and openly accepted in Akielos. Witches were the slaves of the past nobility and royalty of Akielos. Slavery had been abolished after a Plot to erase the Royal line ended with the crown Prince as a Slave. He escaped slavery and took back his rightful throne. His first act as the newly crowned King was to abolish slavery and turn it into one of the crimes punishable with death.

“We will see,” Laurent answered. 

“Do you have a form of transportation?” Damen asked as he pulled himself up into the saddle. “Chryso can carry us both,” Damen added as he stroked through his horse’s dark mane. She seemed to neigh in agreement as her big doe eyes looked at Laurent with curiosity. 

“I do not want to add to her load seeing as she already has to carry you,” Laurent said as he watched her. She didn’t seem to be in any discomfort as she carried Damen.

“I am not that much of a giant,” Damen grumbled as he took the reins. “She can carry me in full armor without any issues. She can take both our weight.”

“Fine,” Laurent answered. It had been years since he had last ridden a horse. He loved horses and he looked forward to riding one again even if he had to share. Though he would never tell Damen any of that.

Damen held out his hand to help Laurent up. Laurent batted it away and pulled himself up easily. He chose to sit in front of Damen even though it took a bit more maneuvering on his part. Like this it almost felt like he was the one riding. He could feel the heat Damen emitted behind him. Strong arms pulled around him as Damen took the reins. It almost seemed like he was being hugged. A gentle tap into Chryso’s side was enough. She started a gentle walk into the direction of Laurent’s wards. 

“Why do your wards manifest as thorny vines a well?” Damen asked from behind. His breath hotly brushing over Laurent’s ear. A tiny shudder crawled over his skin. 

“Because I choose so,” Laurent answered with a shrug of his shoulders. They were now in front of the wards. The thorns slowly moved aside as Chryso trotted through them. She was an exceptionally calm horse. The thorns didn’t phase her. 

“Then is there a reason you choose thorns?” Damen asked as he gently pulled on the left rein. 

“Someone once called me a pretty delicate rose,” Laurent said with disdain, “It’s a reminder that a rose comes with thorns.”

“They have most likely learned their lesson,” Damen answered with amusement. That anybody could call Laurent delicate was unimaginable to him. Laurent was too prickly and dangerous in the way he held himself. If not his tongue then his magic would skin you alive. 

“That they have,” Laurent didn’t finish the sentence. They learned when their blood spilled upon the expensive veretian carpet of his room. 

They were now out of the forest. Meadows of grass and late spring flowers spilled out before them. In the distance, smoke rose out of a tiny village nestled between green hills. They could see the dirt road in the distance. With another tab into her sides, she started a gentle trot that slowly gained speed.

“How long will it take to get there?” Laurent asked as he resisted the temptation to lean against Damen’s tempting warmth.

“At most three hours, if Chryso keeps up this speed,” Damen answered. Laurent made a noise of dissatisfaction.

“I do not want to tire her out so soon,” Damen said. Laurent made a noise of consent.

“You have ridden horses before, haven’t you?” Damen asked after silence had reigned for a while. 

“Yes, my family owned horses.” Laurent answered, but didn’t elaborate. The conversation halted once again. The steady movement and the heat from Damen made Laurent drowsy. His afternoon nap had been interrupted after all. He couldn’t suppress the yawn that broke free. 

“You can sleep if you want,” Damen said after a moment, “I won’t let you fall.”

Laurent was already half asleep slumping against the pleasant heat behind him. 

“Really like a lazy cat,” Damen commented. Laurent didn’t really hear it. He had already fallen asleep. He was breathing evenly and calmly. Damen tore his gaze away from the beautiful witch leaning against his chest. He wrapped one arm around Laurent’s waist stopping him from slipping off the horse.   
They passed through villages, forests and fields. At a creek, Damen slowed his horse down to a walk and let her have rest. He didn’t get down though, afraid to wake a slumbering Laurent. They continued their journey till they reached a village where different wagons and travelers were gathered at the marketplace in an agitated mess.

“Prince Damianos! You have returned!” The village elder called in a relieved voice. All eyes turned towards Damen. 

“Good evening, elder,” Damen called back. Laurent stirred against Damianos’ chest, but didn’t wake. The people started crowding around him. He had to slowly navigate through the people that were calling his name. 

“Please get rid of the thorns,” An old man shouted from the crowd.

“We cannot reach the neighbouring doctor!” A lady called in a panicked voice.

“We cannot restock on potatoes! Please get rid of the thorns!” Another male voice shouted from the crowd.

“Noisy,” Laurent grumbled as he burrowed his head deeper into Damen’s chest. 

“We will take care of it,” Damen promised in a loud voice. He winced because he actually had wanted to let Laurent sleep a bit longer. Damen tapped Chryso’s sides as she started moving faster. The crowd parted for him and opened a path for him.

“Are we there?” Laurent asked as he pushed himself away from Damen’s chest. He led them out of the village in a slow trot.

“Almost,” Damen answered as he slowly released Laurent’s waist. 

They slowed down as they neared a wall made of thorns that were almost as tall as a church tower. The wall spread out throughout the mountain pass. It blocked the only path through the mountains. The vines were a deep dark black and were wound together tightly. Damen jumped down from his horse. This time he didn’t try to help Laurent down. 

Laurent stepped forward slowly and reached out his hand. The wall felt like old ancient magic. Yet there was no ill intent towards those who approached. He could feel the magic buzz beneath his hands.

“This was created to protect whomever is inside,” Laurent answered as felt along the thorny wall. 

“Is there a way to get the walls to move?” Damen asked as he eyed the thorns warily. 

“Someone triggered this protection since it’s this ancient,” Laurent said as felt out the structure of the wall.

“Will it disappear on its own when the threat is over?” Damen asked.

“No, the one that threatens to harm is still in there,” Laurent explained as furrowed his brows, “we need to get him out.”

“How are we supposed to do that when we cannot get inside?” Damen asked with a frown. 

“Getting in is easy, getting out will turn out to be more difficult,” Laurent answered as he pushed his own magic into the wall before him. The vines retreated to the side leaving behind an entrance as tall as Laurent.

“I won’t be able to open it for long,” Laurent said through gritted teeth. Damen walked through as quickly as possible. Laurent followed just as he came out on the other side he lost his grip on the magic keeping the pathway open. Thorns immediately shot forward. Damen reacted instinctively and pulled Laurent out of the danger zone.

“You left Chryso behind,” Laurent said when Damen let go of his wrist.

“She knows what to do,” Damien said with a smile. She was specially trained to only listen to his command and not let any unknown people near her. 

“Good.”

“I think I found where he could start looking,” Damen answered as he pointed towards an old castle tower overgrown by thorn vines. They walked into the forest surrounding the tower. No birds sang, there was no rustling in the undergrowth and no wind whispering. There was only an eerie silence. Almost no light was able to penetrate the dense roof of leaves.

“The sun will go down soon,” Damen said. His hand was laying on the lionhead pommel of his sword. His posture was tense.

“We need to get this done quickly,” Laurent said as he moved a pair of vines out of the way. The entrance to the castle was overgrown and it took a touch of magic and sword to free it. The old stone walls were cracked and broken in places. The dark grey stones were overgrown with dark plantlife. Everywhere there were vines with black thornes peaking out.

The inside of the castle was no different. Things that had once upon a time been magnificent had turned to dust and dirt. Inside it was dark, barely any light got through the tightly shut windows. With a few words, a floating light was called into existence. Coating the room in a cold blue light. The entrance to the cellar had collapsed.

“I think I found a way upstairs,” Damen called as he pointed towards an old wooden flight of stairs.

“Let’s get this over with,” Laurent said as he followed Damen upstairs. The stairs creaked ominously underneath their feet. 

“It's a wonder you haven’t crashed through the stairs,” Laurent muttered as another stair creaked loudly beneath Damen’s feet.

“Would you please stop having such issues with my weight?” Damen protested.

“Never,” Laurent answered with an arrogant smirk.

“Help!” The shout interrupted whatever reply Damen had wished to say. At the top of the stairs an old wooden door stood ajar. When they stepped into the room, a scene of chaos greeted them. 

“Save me, please!” A male voice pleaded loudly. 

A man in expensive attire lay on the floor, sharp thorns pointing at his throat. On the bed beneath the window a sleeping woman lay. Her clothes were in disarray. Like someone had forcefully ripped open her dress revealing her cleavage. Her skirt was hiked up. Damen turned his face away and when he saw the undone trousers of the guy still pleading to save him, his face darkened. Though it was nothing compared to the expression on Laurent’s face.

“And just what were you planning on doing?” Laurent asked. Ice was coating his voice and there was no expression revealed on his face.

Damen ripped off the cape attached to his armor. He covered the still sleeping woman’s body before turning back towards the scum that was still pleading for his life.  
Laurent was stalking towards him as if he were prey.

“Please get rid of the thorns! You're a Knight, you need to save me!” The guy continued to make a ruckus, “I am the duke's son!”

“I need to do nothing of the sort,” Damen answered as he crossed his arms. Laurent was now standing directly in front of the guy.

“Scum like you doesn’t deserve rescue,” Laurent said as he rammed his boots right down the guys crotch. An ear-splitting wail of pain resounded. Damianos had to wince in sympathy. 

“It might be even better to just cut this off,” Laurent sneered as he ground his boot down. The guy started whining and whimpering pleading for his pathetic life. 

“Pathetic. Hand me the sword,” Laurent said as he held out his hand towards Damen. Even though he was feeling apprehensive, he didn’t stop Laurent. He handed his sword over.

“Please no! NO!” He was wailing. Laurent stepped back and swung the sword up. 

“Such a pathetic little worm,” Laurent said as he smirked. The sword made a whistling sound as it descended. It struck between the guys legs a millimeter below the crotch. The faintest tail of red blood dripped onto the floor. The stench of piss rose as a wet spot spread out beneath him.

“Disgusting,” Laurent said as he pulled the sword out of the wooden floor. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned the sword from any stray droplets. The thorns at the guy’s throat retreated, yet before he could breathe a sigh of relief, a leather boot came down on his throat and a hand roughly grabbed his hair. The fist in his hair pulled his head back so he had to look up into icy blue eyes.

“If you ever touch someone who is defenseless again I will find you and then,” Laurent promised in a low voice, “losing your cock will be the least of your problems.”

“I promise!” He began to wail. 

“Throw him out,” Laurent said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“My pleasure,” Damen answered as he grabbed the man by the collar of his fancy clothes.

“If he doesn’t kill you first I will hunt you down,” Damen swore beneath his breath. A whimper escaped from the guy he was dragging behind him. He unceremoniously threw him out of the door. He could hear him crashing down the spiral staircase. 

“Laurent,” Damen called as he saw Laurent breathe hard. He was staring out of the window, glaring into the distance. His body was a tense line and his hand was clutching the sword hilt like a lifeline. He didn’t seem to have heard Damen’s voice. He stepped directly behind Laurent and gently enclosed his hand. He slowly loosened his fingers.

Laurent silently glared. Slowly, he let go of the sword and Damen took it and put it back in the scabbard. He didn’t step away from Laurent. He could feel the heat of Damen’s body behind him and gradually loosened his tense frame.

Damen didn’t know how to proceed. “You did good,” Damen said awkwardly. 

Laurent snorted and whirled around so he was directly facing Damen. He had to look up to meet his eyes. 

“The ancient protection spell did most of the work,” Laurent answered. Damen sneaked a glance out of the window. The tall wall of thorns was gone. 

“Why was it even placed?” He asked with a frown.

“To protect her sleep,” Laurent answered as he pointed towards the young woman. She was beautiful with golden hair spilling all over the pillow case. Rosy cheeks and red lips, though Damen secretly thought that she couldn’t hold a candle to Laurent’s sharp beauty.

Laurent’s expression changed.Something seemed odd with the curse that was placed on her.  
“Well, I cannot break the curse that is causing her slumber,” Laurent said with a frown as he reached out with his magic.

“Why?” Damen asked with a frown

“It would kill her. She would age the years she had slept in an instant. The curse has to be broken as it was intended to be broken,” Laurent said. With a wave of his hand the cape reattached itself to the armor and the lady’s ripped clothes mended themselves. With a flick of his wrist, a discarded blanket covered her.

“How was it intended to be broken?”

“The oldest cliche in in the book, True Love’s Kiss,” Laurent said with a snort. 

“You do not believe in True Love’s Kiss?” Damen asked with a frown.

“No, I don’t.” Laurent said as he left the room. Damen followed after him. They silently descended the staircase. The sounds of the forest had returned and he breathed a sigh of relief before whistling once. The sound of hooves could be heard and Chryso burst out of the undergrowth. He gently stroked his horse’s head.

“We should leave, if we want to make it back to your place by midnight,” Damen said as he frowned towards the darkened sky.

“I do not require a ride back,” Laurent answered as he pulled something out of his pocket. 

“Why?” Damen asked with a confused frown. He was also disappointed that he would not ride back together with Laurent.

“Because I will be home in an instant,” Laurent answered with a smirk. The stone in his hand lit up and in the next instant Laurent had disappeared with a flash of light. Damen blinked trying to blink away the stars the flash left in his vision. to see clearly after the sudden flash.

“Bloody Witches,” He complained with a laugh. Chryso neighed in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Laurent was checking on his wards when he felt them gently start to vibrate. It almost felt like the thorny vines were purring beneath his hands. He blinked, stunned. He had never seen them react like this before. The thorny vines next to him shifted aside to reveal Damen entering on his bay horse.

“Hello Knight,” Laurent said as he put down his hand to disconnect from his wards. A tiny vine had wrapped itself around Damen’s arm. Damen eyed it with an arched brow. It retreated reluctantly.

“Good day, witch.” Damen answered with an amused smirk as he swung himself down from the horse.

“You must be incompetent as a Knight if you keep requesting my aid,” Laurent said as he brushed his hair away from his face. He had opted not to braid it today.

“There is no shame in asking for help when you need it,” Damen answered with a shrug. 

“So what do you need of me?” Laurent asked.

“One thing, but firstly you haven’t requested your payment for aiding me with the protective wards last time,” Damen answered as he stepped closer, “Anything you want.”

Laurent looked away from the earnest look in Damen’s eyes. 

“There are many things I want, but none you can give,” Laurent answered.

”Then ask me for something I can give,” He implored.

“You’re in my debt. If I ever require help you will return the favour, won’t you my dear Knight?” Laurent asked as he stepped forward. He held eye-contact with Damen.

“I swear on the names of my ancestors,” Damen said with a low bow. Laurent waved the gesture of promise away like it was unimportant. Though he felt pleasure curl in his gut. 

“So now what request leads you to my door again?” Laurent asked with smirk. His hair fell in loose waves as he tilted his head. Damen’s gaze seemed almost glued to the golden hair.

“A way to sneak into a dragon's den without getting roasted,” Damen answered.

“Roasted knight is a delicacy to them,“ Laurent said. “Planning on killing them in their sleep?” The warning undertone in his voice went unnoticed by Damen.

“No, we need to relocate them.” Damen said with a grimace. “The female laid eggs and is pretty much stealing and most likely eating all the cows, goats and one donkey of the nearby village.”

“There is no reasoning with them?” Laurent asked.

“They are young, barely over a hundred years old. They are still ruled by instinct. Also, they come from the northern mountains, their grasp on our language is still lacking.” Damen explained with a frown. 

“They do not even speak Vaskian?” Laurent asked with a frown.

“No, just broken words. Even if they could neither me nor any of my companions speak Vaskian. They also seem to have hardly encountered humans before.” Damen said. “So we have to steal their eggs to lure them away from the den and then make the den unliveable and hope that they do not return.” 

“You cannot smell like yourself or they will hunt you until they kill you for touching their eggs.” Laurent warned sternly. He tried to make him understand how dangerous the retaliation of the dragons could be. 

“I know. You do not need to be worried,” Damen said with a smile. Laurent sent a glare in his direction. He was not worrying about this oaf of a knight.

“A talisman interwoven with a stealth spell and a fire protection spell,” Laurent mused as he started walking towards his home. Damen fell into step beside him.

“Is it possible to make something like a fire resistance potion? Then make more bottles?” Damen asked as held a branch up, so that Laurent didn’t have to duck beneath it. His horse was trotting after him. 

“You are not doing it alone then, so you are not a complete idiot, Knight.” Laurent commented as he stepped into his clearing. 

“You are the only one that calls me idiot or oaf, witch.” Damen said with a roll of his eyes.

“Deal with it,” Laurent said with a shrug. He opened the door and stepped inside. He heard the sound of the door falling shut after him. He turned around, awaiting that Damen was behind him, but he had not entered the house. Laurent opened the door to find Damen standing in front of it. 

“What are you doing, oaf?” Laurent asked with an annoyed expression.

“I am not allowed to step inside without your permission. So I am waiting outside,” Damen explained. He looked confused when faced with Laurent’s annoyed expression. 

“Get in here,” Laurent said before leading Damen inside. 

“I need something that I can use as an object to bind the stealth magic,” Laurent explained as he lead him into the small work room. “Something you can wear on your person.” 

Damen pulled his gloves off and slipped one of the two rings he was wearing off of his finger. It was a simple silver band. There were no jewels or engravings on it. 

“Does this work?” Damen asked as he dropped the ring into Laurent’s outstretched hand. Laurent’s fingers closed around the warm metal.

“Perfect,” Laurent pushed the books and papers on his desk aside. Damen took the chance to look around the work room. This space was also filled to the brim with books. Dried herbs were hanging down from the ceiling. Crystals and stones were laying in a corner. Laurent pulled a cupboard open. It was filled to the brim with differently colored candles. He took out 5 gray candles before closing it. From somewhere he pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing a pentagram with the single tip pointing away from him on the desk. He placed a candle on every corner of the pentagram before laying the ring in the center. He lit the candles with a simple wave of his hand. In his left hand he held a cairngorm. He put his right hand over the center of the Pentagram. He started chanting. The words almost sounding like the melody of an ancient song. Damen watched as Laurent was wrapped in a golden glow and the pentagram started lighting up. The flames of the candles changed their colour to an ominous dark blue. The room seemed to almost gently vibrate. Damianos looked at Laurent in fascination. The mark he had called beautiful seemed to come alive. It started getting more intense in colour and the starburst seemed to grow bigger as its tips spread further along Laurent’s skin. It was almost like something was missing when the magic slowly died down. Laurent pulled back his hand. The ring now had a blueish shine.

“Let it not fall into the wrong hands,” Laurent said as he handed the ring back over to Damianos.

“I promise,” Damen said as his fist enclosed around the ring. 

“The fire resistance potion is a little trickier,” Laurent mused as he stepped back into the living room and now opened the door to the kitchen.

“Are ingredients missing?” Damen asked as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“One ingredient is missing,” Laurent amended, “the weed that does not dry.”

“Can we buy it from somewhere?”

“No, it has to be freshly picked otherwise this is not going to work.” Laurent said as he scanned the shelves. He pulled out all the other ingredients he would require before he turned around and left the kitchen. Damen followed him silently.

Laurent opened the small cupboard next to the door that led outside. He pulled out a hand sickle and a big glass jar.

“It should grow in the forest.” Laurent said as he stepped outside. He headed up north behind the little house.

“This way leads to the mountains between Vask and Vere,” Damen said as he familiarized himself with the general direction they were heading into.

“Yes, this forest is at the foot of those mountains after all.” Laurent said in a tone that indicated that it was obvious. Damen held up a tree branch for Laurent to duck beneath. It was an unnecessary act of chivalry that still caused a small curl of pleasure. They climbed steadily uphill. The sun was shining through the green leaves. Mice were  
scuttling through cracks and beneath roots. Trees older than both of them combined grew towards the sun. They slowly descended back downhill. Damen could make out a lake between the trees.

They came to a stop at the water’s edge. Gentle ripples moved the water of the otherwise peaceful lake. Laurent started pulling his clothes off.

“It’s an underwater plant.” He explained at Damen’s questioning look. He ignored the faint feeling of discomfort and started to unlace his trousers. When he took off his trousers Damen, averted his gaze. Laurent smirked, the earlier discomfort had disappeared. He still had his breeches on. He knew that wrestling without clothes was still a tradition in Akielos and something even Damen had most likely participated in. It made his reaction all the more amusing. Laurent slowly waded into the water. 

As soon as the water reached his chest, he took a deep breath and dived. The water was clear and he could see the bottom of the lake. The sun was shimmering through the surface. A pair of fish made their escape as Laurent got too close to them. The bottom was filled with pebble stones of all colours and sizes. Underwater plants were slowly growing towards the surface. A small freshwater eel swam past him. The vines of a crawling plant that moved along the lake slowly reached for him. When it touched his skin, it withdrew as if it had been burned. Human skin was something they were sensitive to.  
The plant he was looking for was not in any of the usual spots he had seen it grow. A summoning spell would most likely damage it, so he could just continue his search.

A chime-like giggle resounded. A human-shaped being the size of his thumb started swirling around his head. A water pixie. Their tail was like that of a mermaid, yet at the same time they had wings that looked a bit like fins made of floating silk. Pixies were a lot less shy than the human sized water nymphs.  
Laurent poked the little creature on the stomach and lightly pushed it backwards. It tumbled over itself as it rolled away. Laurent held in the chuckle that wanted to escape him. He couldn’t lose any precious air.  
He decided to swim further out into the lake. It got deeper and a little darker; the sunlight didn’t reach as easily anymore. The peppled ground slowly gave way to sand. He moved swaying seaweed out of the way and disturbed a resting animal’s sleep. Its frightened and sudden movement caused the sand to swirl everywhere. It obstructed his sight. Blindly, he moved forward. When he could finally see again, he found what he was looking for.  
On top of a small boulder, the dark red leaves gently swayed in the water. He swam towards it and gently loosened its roots from the stone. He had to be careful as to not damage the filigrane leaves. 

He was almost out of air. With a few hasty kicks of his feet, he reached the surface. He broke the water surface and took a gasping breath of fresh air. He pushed his wet hair out of his face before turning towards the surface.

“Are you all right?” Damen called with a worried frown. He had taken parts of his clothes off as well and was standing waist deep in the water of the lake.  
Laurent didn’t deign the question with a verbal response. He simply rolled his eyes.  
“Bring me the jar, please.” Laurent asked. Damen moved back towards the shore and grabbed the jar. Laurent stared at his bare legs for just a moment before swimming towards the surface. He made sure to keep the plant in the water. Damen handed him the jar and Laurent put the plant inside underneath the water surface.

“It doesn’t survive on land?” Damen asked as he watched Laurent screw the lid shut. 

“Nope, it dies as soon as it comes into contact with air,” Laurent said as he waded back towards the shore. Damen watched him for a moment and Laurent felt his gaze travel along his backside. He chose to ignore it.  
With a simple wave of his hand, he dried himself and started to put his clothes back on. Damen had walked out of the water by then as well. 

“What were you even doing in the water?” Laurent asked as he pulled his hair back.

“I was worried.” Damen admitted with a frown. Laurent rolled his eyes and waved Damen dry as well.

“There was nothing to be worried about, giant oaf.” Laurent said with a snort as he walked away. Damen put on his clothes without answering to Laurent’s quip and he remained silent as he followed Laurent back towards his home. 

He made his way into the kitchen and started preparing everything for the potion. Damen sat down on the stool in the corner. He tried not to be in the way. Still, he was such a big man that his presence was impossible to ignore. Laurent could feel the heat of his gaze on the back of his neck. He was following every one of his moves silently.  
He was cutting up the leaves of a fraxinella when Damen stopped being a silent presence in his kitchen.

“You remember the guys that tried to capture you?” Damen asked. Laurent nearly cut into his finger.

“Yes, I remember them,” Laurent answered as he put leaves into the jar. 

“Someone told them about you specifically,” Damen continued with a quiet voice.

“Oh?” Laurent said as he took out another ingredient from his shelf.

“We still haven’t figured out who,” Damen sounded frustrated.

“I doubt that you will find out.” Laurent said as he dumped the contents of the jar into a cauldron. With a wave of his hand the wood beneath the cauldron was lit asunder.  
“Do you know who would want to target you?” Damen asked.

“There are many people who wish me harm, Knight.” Laurent answered as he dropped something that looked suspiciously like eyes into the brew. 

“No one specific?” Damen asked again.

“My Uncle, but he is already six feet under,” Laurent said with a sneer. He took a stone mortar and squished white berries into a thick paste. He added the paste together with the leaves of an old oak. 

“He tried to harm you?” There was an edge in Damen’s voice.

“He didn’t get very far,” Laurent said with a cold look. He gently started to stir the concoction counter clockwise. 

“Good.” Damen said. The hidden edge of aggression disappeared. Laurent stole a glance in his direction before refocusing on his task. He extinguished the fire and let the potion slowly cool down. Its dark green colour slowly turned into a dark red colour. 

“We have heard rumors of a slavery transport.” Damen said. 

“And?” Laurent asked as he pulled an empty bottle out of his shelf. 

“The route might be close to here.” Damen said as he watched Laurent fill the liquid into the glass bottle.

“Are you asking me to be careful?” Laurent asked as he stuck the kork into the opening of the bottle. He took one of the candles and started dripping wax to seal it. 

“Yes. Even though I know that you can take care of yourself.” Damen admitted. 

“Don’t worry, Knight. No one will get anywhere near me.” Laurent said as he send a small smirk in Damen’s direction. 

“That I do not doubt,” Damen answered with a smirk that was more of a smile. Laurent walked over to Damen and stopped in front of him. 

“What do you want as payment?” Damen asked as he took the bottle from his hands.

“Another favour. If you ever find the one behind the capture attempt let me do the interrogation,” Laurent said as he looked into Damen’s eyes. 

“It’s a promise. You will get the first drop of blood.” Damen solemnly swore as his eyes never left Laurent. 

“Good,” Laurent answered with a nod.

“I will take my leave. Thank you for the potion and the enchantment.” Damen said before he bade farewell and left the kitchen. Laurent nodded his goodbye before turning around to his workbench. He still needed to clean the mess he left while brewing the potion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!

Loud knocking that almost sounded like someone was trying to break down a door ripped Laurent out of his dreams. Thunder rolled as the heavy rain hit against his window. The noise of the storm was not enough to drown out the heavy knocking. Startled and alarmed, Laurent almost fell out of bed. He hastened down the stairs. A part of him already knew who would be standing on the other side. He opened the door.

In front of him, a dripping Damen stood. He seemed out of breath and his whole body language was tense. He didn’t even seem to notice the rain that had drenched him through his armor. 

“I need your help. The children are surrounded by a barrier and I can’t get to them.” There seemed to be an almost frantic look in his eyes. 

“I’m coming,” Laurent said as pulled the cloak of the hook next to the door. Laurent had just put on a pair of boots when Damen’s hand already enclosed his wrist and pulled him towards Chryso. Laurent wanted to wrench his hand free, but the unspoken urgency in every line of Damen’s body stopped him.  
Laurent pulled himself up onto the saddle. Damen sat down behind him. He was a source of warmth against his back. Through the forest, they took a modest pace. As soon as they cleared it they gained speed rapidly. Chryso started galloping at her top speed. The big bay horse almost glided through the rain. Laurent felt the powerful muscles beneath him move with unrestrained power. 

“What happened?” Laurent asked raising his voice to be heard despite the storm and the thundering hooves.

“Two children had gone missing,” Damen answered. His hot breath warmed Laurent’s ear. It caused a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold to travel down his spine. The heavy rain felt like needles piercing his skin. 

“I found their trail leading to a hut in the forest. They were in a cage outside. There were bones littering the floor around it.” Laurent felt him shudder at his back.

“You couldn’t get to them?” Laurent asked as he leaned into Damen. He was the only source of warmth. He was freezing. 

“As soon as I stepped closer, I walked into an invisible wall.” Damen answered with a low growl. Frustration was clear in his voice.

The fast sound of galloping hooves was drowned out by the next boom of thunder. The rain felt like knives on their skin. A bolt of lightning illuminated the road ahead.   
Damianos led out a curse. A fallen tree trunk blocked their way ahead.  
He tapped Chryso’s side twice. As impossible as it seemed, she started to gain even more speed. Laurent adapted to her movement on muscle memory alone. Damen leaned forward. At the last possible moment, she jumped.   
She landed securely on the other side before continuing with her steady gallop. Though she was breathing heavier, she still seemed to have a lot of stamina left.

“We will be there soon,” Damen said. Laurent’s hands were slowly turning numb.

“Any idea with whom we are dealing here?” Laurent asked.

“People say that it’s an ancient witch, though I wouldn't put much credit in the rumors,” Damianos answered with a sigh. A bolt of lightning brightened the night for a breath before darkness descended once again. 

“You said that there were lots of bones. Did they look gnawed upon?” Laurent’s question caught Damen by surprise as he tried to recall what exactly he saw.

“I’m not sure. Though at least half looked like human bones.” Damen answered. His hands tightened around the reins. He didn’t want to think how many people had met their demise in that clearing. 

“Witchcraft corrupted by the need for human flesh has been forbidden for century.” Laurent said as he brushed his wet hair out of his face. 

“I can see why,” Damen said with a growl hidden in his voice.

“Not only for the cruelty, but also because it changes the witch into something rotten.” Distaste could be heard clearly in Laurent’s voice. 

Thunder nearly deafened the ears as they crossed an old wooden bridge. When lightning struck again in the distance, for a short moment a forest was illuminated. Chryso was growing tired as her breathing got more strained. Still, she managed to gain a fraction of more speed to reach the edge of the forest just a little faster.   
She came to a stop at the edge and Damen jumped down. Laurent followed him quickly. Inside the forest it was even darker. Laurent formed a glowing orb in his mind and with a wave of his hand, it was born in reality. The gentle blue grow trailed beside them as they moved through the undergrowth. Here, hidden beneath the leaves, the heavy rain turned into a gentle drizzle. The large trees cast ominous shadows as they passed them.

“Shut down the light,“ Damen whispered. With a wave of his hand, the light ceased to exist. The last few steps they walked in complete darkness. Laurent’s eyes still hadn’t adjusted. All he was seeing were shades of black. He grabbed hold of Damen’s cloak as they moved through the darkness. He crouched low in some bushes and pulled down Laurent to his side.

Through the leaves, they were able to peek into a clearing. They were behind an old wooden hut. A light was shining inside. A large cage stood at the back wall of the hut. The cage was not made of metal, instead it was made of gleaming white bones. Black runes that glowed with an eerie light were engraved in the femur and humerus bones making up the cage bars. The ceiling seemed to be made out of scapula bones that had dark markings all over them. 

He could make out two shapes huddled together in one corner of the cage. Two children, one little girl and a boy were holding onto each other under a flimsy blanket. They were drenched from the rain as well, even though the edge of the roof gave a bit of cover. Next to the cage, an old wood-burning stove stood. The ground around it was covered in bones. The loud creak of a door could barely be heard over the rolling thunder. A limping figure came around the house. Lightning illuminated an old woman with no eyes, whose skin was withered and almost hanging limply off her skinny arms. She ignored the cage with the children and went over to the oven. She blew a breath into the dry wood and it started burning. Red flames spread as the smoke started to rise. 

Damen’s hand was on his sword. His whole body was tense and ready to jump into action.  
“Can you undo the ward?” He whispered into Laurent’s ear. Laurent slowly unclenched his hand. There were crescent marks in his palm.

“I need a bit of time,” Laurent whispered back as he closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic and almost recoiled when he felt the blackened wards. He had to be careful or else they would be noticed.

“We do not have a lot of time, please hurry.” Damen said. His eyes never left the old woman. 

The girl inside the cage woke up with a start. Her arms tightened around the boy. 

“Show me your finger, boy.” The odd croaky voice resounded. It sounded almost like an echo from far away. The boy shook his head frantically. He was younger than the girl.   
The girl reached out and held out what seemed to be a chicken bone. 

“Still too thin, but no matter,” She said with an annoyed voice. She unlocked the look made of kneecaps and finger bones and opened the door. It made a sound that send shivers down his spine. She reached inside and Her almost claw-like hands grabbed the boy. He was clinging onto his sister who was holding onto him with all her might. 

“No, don’t!” She pulled her little brother back into her chest trying to save him. He was crying as he held onto his sister. 

“Be quiet!” She exclaimed and suddenly all the noise stopped. The children’s mouths were still moving, but no sound came out. She ripped the little boy out of the sister’s arms. She left the cage door unlocked. 

“Laurent,” Damianos urged. His sword drawn at the ready. His body ready to jump in.

“Almost!” Laurent gritted out. He just needed to get around one more booby trap woven into the ward. Just one.

She was dragging the silently screaming boy towards the oven. The runes of the bone cage glowed an eerie blue. At that moment, the little girl used the witch’s inattentiveness. She ran out, bursting through the rune activated barrier. It broke like a thousand shards cutting her skin and making red blood bloom. She ignored it and rammed into the witch. It was enough to release her grip on the boy.

“Done,” Laurent exclaimed.

“Get the children out of the line of fire!” Damianos said as he charged forward. At the same time Laurent reached out with his magic and pulled the children towards him. They landed in a tumble at his feet. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Laurent said as he wrapped his cloak around the two children. The little boy was clinging to his sister. She was crying, but nodded at Laurent. There was hope in her eyes again. Damen was swinging his sword only for the witch to evade at the last moment. Her eyes glowed with an eerie light.

With a wave of his hand, Laurent lifted the silencing spell on the children. He made a motion for the children to be quiet. They nodded in answer.

“How dare you to interrupt my meal!” She growled. As she flicked her wrist upwards she let sharp spikes made of earth erupt from the ground. None of them managed to touch Damen, though, as Laurent stepped out of the bushes. His hand was still raised from the motion of his own spell. He had nullified the spell.

“Insolent child!” She hissed as she threw a wave of strong wind in Laurent’s direction. He didn’t manage to cancel or block the spell in time. He got caught by the wind and crashed into one of the trees. Damen used the moment the witch’s attention was not on him to try an uppercut with his sword. The tip cut through the clothes and left a long diagonal cut along the collarbone. The blood that oozed out was black. Living shadows hushed over her skin as a noise like a hiss pierced the air. They sprang out of her wound and seemed to almost lick up the black blood trickling down before they moved upwards towards her eyes. They disappeared in her black pupils as if they never existed. 

“Wretched fool!” She cackled as she once again flicked her wrist and a wave of more earth spikes erupted from the ground. This time, Damen was pulled out of the way by an invisible force. Laurent had moved him out of the way as soon as he was back on his feet. It caused her to concentrate on him again. As soon as she tried to cast another spell at Laurent, Damen used the momentary distraction to dash forward and ram his sword into her chest. Blood poured out of her mouth as her wrinkled face grew slack and lifeless. He turned towards Laurent.

“You crashed into those trees pretty hard. Are you alright?” Damen asked as a worried frown marred his face.

“I’m fine. Just a few bruises. We need to get the children back to their family,” Laurent answered as he brushed a stray leaf off of his clothes. He didn’t mention that everything was hazy and that his back felt like it was on fire. 

“Not to their parents. They were the ones that left them in this forest in the first place.” Damen said as he pulled his sword out of the melting ribcage. 

“Ah,” Laurent said as a cold look sneaked across his face.

“Why is she melting?” Damen asked as he kicked the melting corpse.

“Side effect of using corrupt witchcraft” Laurent answered with a shrug.

“I am going to check the house,” Laurent said. There might be something of value in there. 

“I will be taking the children to the nun of the abbey near here. She was the only one that noticed that the children had been missing for a few days,” Damen answered.

“This time I will have to ride back with you,” Laurent answered. At that moment, the two children stumbled out of the bushes and came crashing into Laurent’s leg. 

“Thank you, thank you.” The girl was hugging Laurent’s leg and her little brother was not far behind.

“I was so scared!” He was crying as he clung to Laurent’s other leg. Laurent bent down to their height, talking in a hushed voice to them. Damen couldn’t hear what they were saying. He smiled as he watched Laurent interact with the children. He whistled once and after a short while, Chryso slowly trotted out of the forest. She neighed softly in greeting, but for the children the tall horse was a scary sight. Damen stepped beside Laurent and bent down, so that he was eye-level with them as well.

“I will be taking you to sister Lykaios. She has been missing you.” Damen explained with a smile. It caused the children to smile back tentatively and start to chatter about their favourite nun. He sent a quick grin Laurent’s way. 

The horse was still too scary for the children to get on, so Damen took them on foot. When he left the clearing, Laurent slumped. His whole body was aching and his back felt like it was on fire. He just wanted to lay down and sleep the rest of the night away. He was wet, cold and in a lot of pain. His magic was low since breaking that ward had taken a lot out of him. He just wanted to go home. With a sigh, he pulled himself together and walked around till he stood in front of the entrance of the witches hut. The witch had left the door open, not expecting for her meal to get interrupted. 

He entered the run down hut and was immediately assaulted by the stench of rotten flesh. He fought his gag reflex as he stepped inside. The living room was a cluttered mess. A charred arm was laying on a table next to an armchair. Laurent made a beeline to the bookshelves. He skimmed over the titles. He flipped through a few of the books before sighing. Half of these books were rubbish, The other half, Laurent already owned. Maybe there would be something useful in the work room.

The stench got even worse in that room. A table was smeared with blood and guts. A human heart was laying in the center of a pentagram. Laurent ignored the gore and concentrated on the shelves lined with ingredients. There were some he did not have. He pulled those down. On the table next to the pentagram, an open book lay. It was smeared with blood, but Laurent could still make out the malicious dark rituals written within it. He grabbed the book as well before stepping back outside into the rain. He walked back towards the cage and the oven. If these were normal circumstances Laurent would be opposed to the burning of a book, but the more he flipped through it the more it seemed like the only solution. He threw the book into the still burning flames. 

Chryso had followed him towards the back of the house. She neighed softly as she breathed against the back of Laurent’s neck. He packed away the ingredients in her saddle bag  
His head hurt. Everything seemed to be almost spinning. He clenched his eyes closed, willing the world to stabilize. Chryso lightly nipped at his shoulder.

“I am alright,” Laurent said as he started stroking her nostrils. He fingers brushed through her thick mane.

“You’re a beautiful horse.” He said with a smile as she bumped her head lightly into his chest. He started scratching behind her ears.

He kept talking to her in a low voice. He did it mostly to stay awake. A part of him also did it because it had been such a long time since he had come into such close contact with a horse. Chryso was a beautiful mare with a gentle temperament. Laurent kept stroking her mane as he talked to her.

“I’m back,” Laurent felt like jumping when Damen’s voice suddenly appeared besides him. Laurent send him a cold glare, but didn’t say a word. 

“Let’s go,” Damen said as he pulled himself into the saddle. Laurent refused his helping hand and ignored the pain that struck through him when he pulled himself up. This time, he didn’t try to hold back and he immediately leaned into the welcoming warmth of Damen against his back.   
They just left the forest and Laurent was already dozing. Damen put one arm around him to stop him from accidentally falling off. Damen watched in fond amusement as Laurent slept peacefully. He slept throughout the ride to his home. 

“We’re here,” Damen said as he gently shook Laurent awake. Laurent blinked awake. Damianos got off the horse. Laurent tried to get down as well, but he was feeling so dizzy that he fell off the horse. Damen reacted in an instant and caught him.   
The sudden fall jarred his back and he couldn’t suppress the small pained whimper that escaped. 

“You are injured,” Damen hissed.

“Let me down.” Laurent slurred, but he was ignored. Instead Damen swept him off his feet and carried him as he entered Laurent’s home. Laurent tried to struggle out of Damen’s arms. It only caused him to flail about. He wasn’t let down.  
He was carried up the stairs towards his bedroom. Damen gently set him down on the edge of his bed. He pulled Laurent’s shirt over his head.  
“Your whole back is completely black and blue.” Damen hissed as he inspected his back. He tried to ignore all the smooth skin. His hands gently touched his back. They were roughened with sword calluses, but still they felt nice and cool on Laurent’s overheated skin. A shiver ran through him that had nothing to do with his injuries.

“Do you have a healing salve?” Damen asked as put the blanket around Laurent.

“Kitchen,” Laurent answered in a sluggish tone. Everything was spinning again. It almost felt like the one time he had gotten drunk. He hated it. Damen disappeared back downstairs. Laurent let himself fall sideways as sleep was beckoning him. Before he could enter the lands of dreams, Damen returned.

“No, you cannot sleep just yet. You need to get out of these wet trousers and I need to apply the healing salve.” Damen insisted as he pulled Laurent back up into a sitting position. Laurent send him a glare. Damen had already taken off his armor and was only wearing his wet undershirt. He went to his knees to pull down Laurent’s pants. Under different circumstances and with his complete brain capacity intact. Laurent would have protested. Now he just watched silently. The only piece of fabric left on him was his underwear. 

Damen pulled out a towel and started to gently dry Laurent’s hair. The motion was soothing. As soon as he thought that the hair was sufficiently dried, he gently urged Laurent to lay on his stomach. He put the blanket aside. The first touch of the cool salve made Laurent gasp. Damen gently started to massage the salve into his back. At some point, he let out a sound that was closest to an obscene moan.  
Damen swallowed and tried to ignore the noises Laurent was making. The pliant body beneath his hands was not helping. He willed away the erection that wanted to grow at the quiet moan of pleasure Laurent let out. He rubbed the cream everywhere. He faltered when he reached past his hipbones and quickly returned to his shoulders. He focused on rolling the skin and muscles beneath his hands. He was so absorbed in his task that he almost missed when Laurent’s pleased noises stopped. He took a glimpse at his face. He had fallen asleep again.   
Damen stopped his motions and gently covered Laurent with the blanket. He allowed himself one small touch. He brushed away a few blond strands from his peaceful sleeping face. Just as he was about to step back a hand shot out of the blanket and grabbed his shirt.

“Stay,” Laurent slurred as he looked at Damen with bleary eyes. He felt torn. On the one hand, he didn’t want to impose his presence on Laurent. On the other hand, he hated leaving Laurent here alone in his vulnerable state.

“I will stay,” Damen promised as he slowly extracted Laurent’s hand from his shirt. At his words Laurent’s eyes fell closed again. Damen sat down on the floor besides Laurent’s bed. He was leaning against the wall. His sword was laying in his lap when he closed his eyes and let sleep come for him as well.

The bright morning sun directly hit Laurent in the face. It caused him to groan. He had a splitting headache. He turned around and burrowed deeper into his blankets. The sound of something breaking managed to rose him into a sitting position. His back hurt lightly with the movement. It felt sore and itchy. He could smell the herbs from one of his healing salves in the air.  
His eyes landed on the scattered armour laying next to his bed. He blinked. He couldn’t remember anything past riding the horse back towards his home. He was only in his undergarments. He tried not to flush at the implications rising in his mind. His blankets were stained with the red salve. 

“You’re awake.” A chipper voice said from the doorway. Damen was leaning against the doorframe. In his hand he held a tray filled with food. Laurent stared for a moment before he pulled the blanket back over himself. The tips of his ears were flushed a delicate pink.

“Good morning,” Damen greeted as he stepped into the room. His gaze lingered on the naked skin he could still see. The pale collar and the freckle dusted shoulders. Combined with his sleep-rumpled appearance he felt his throat run dry. His hair was messy and his blue eyes were sleepy as they looked at him with confusion. He pulled his gaze away and stepped closer. He could feel something magical almost pull him towards Laurent. He sat down at the edge of the bed and put down the tray on blanket in front of Laurent. 

“You made breakfast,” Laurent said with a trace of befuddlement in his voice.

“I was up early and had nothing to do.” Damen answered with a shrug and loaded some eggs onto a plate before handing it to Laurent with a piece of bread. He accepted the plate and silently bit into his bread. His eyes trailed over Damen. He was only wearing a loose cotton shirt and a pair of loose pants. It didn’t hide his muscles no matter how loose it was. He looked relaxed and at ease in Laurent’s house. A pleased smile curled on Laurent’s lips that he hid by biting into his slice of bread. 

“How is it?” Damen asked. He seemed almost nervous.

“Adequate,” Laurent answered. Damen let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. At least I can do some eggs. Just never ask me to prepare rabbit.” Damen said with a grin. Laurent chose not to ask. 

“What happened last night?” Laurent asked as he took a sip of the tea Damen had bought as well. It was a herbal tea that Laurent had standing in his shelf for years, but had never used. 

“You don’t remember?” Damen asked with a frown.

“Only bits and pieces.” Laurent said before taking another bite of his bread.

“I carried you up here, took off your dripping clothes and applied salve to your back,” Damen answered as he started putting his armor back on.  
“How are you? Is your back still hurting?” A worried frown was playing across Damen’s features.

“Fine, only a headache. Nothing else?” Laurent asked as he looked at Damen. Their eyes met and neither of them looked away.

“Nothing else.” Damen said with a solemn nod. He stood up and went over to his stuff. He strapped his sword back onto his belt.

“You are leaving?” Laurent asked. Something like disappointment settled in his gut at the notion. Damen was fastening his armour.

“Yes, I have a meeting with Sister Lykaios regarding the parents of the children.” Damen answered as he pulled on his gloves.

“Ah, do not let them get away unscathed.” Laurent said in a hard voice.

“Don’t worry they will regret their actions.” Damen said with a serious expression.

“Good,” Laurent said simply.

“I am going. Take it easy and rest.” Damen said and Laurent smirked.

“Yes, mother.” He answered with an almost cheeky expression. Damen laughed softly.

“Goodbye, dear Witch.” He said with a grin.

“Good bye, Knight.” Laurent answered before Damen left the room. He could hear his front door close in the distance. He stared at the breakfast still in his lap. It had been the first time since he could remember that someone made him breakfast in bed. Some part of him felt pleasure at the thought of Damen going out of his way to make him breakfast. He ignored it. He felt warm and content. He tried not to think of it and silently continued to finish his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Laurent was standing at the stall in the middle of the full marketplace. The sun was shining and loud cheerful chatter filled the air. He was wearing his cloak and the hood was pulled up. He had placed a spell on his mark to make people notice it less. There was no spell to completely hide a witch’s mark. A pair of children dashed past him and nearly crashed into him. A dog was barking up a storm somewhere. The market crier was well on his way to losing his voice. The stall vendor was talking without an end in sight. Laurent picked up one of the red apples. There were no marks on them. They looked shiny and perfect.

“Laurent!” The call made Laurent look up. Damen was walking towards him. He nearly collided with an old man and started apologizing. Laurent’s lips twitched with amusement. A man of similar colour and built was behind Damen. Laurent could almost feel the contempt in the expression of the male trailing after Damen.

“What are you doing here?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow as he put the red apple he had been inspecting back. The stall owner sent him an annoyed look.

“I helped her. Someone was stealing her salad,” Damen said as he nodded towards an old Lady on the other side of the marketplace. She had a cart full of rapunzel salad in front of her.

“Still helping wherever you can,” Laurent said with a roll of his eyes as he adjusted the hood of his cloak. 

“So this is your witch?” A voice interrupted from behind Damen. Another bronze giant was standing there. His arms were crossed and his gaze held dislike. Damen sighed.

“Oh, since when have I been yours?” Laurent asked with a sneer. Damen winced.

“For the millionth time, he is not my witch, Nik.” Damen said with glare in his friends direction. The man called Nik snorted with disbelief.

“Sure,” Nik said with an unimpressed look in Damen’s direction. 

“Nikandros,” Damen sent a warning look in his direction. Nikandros rolled his eyes.

“Excuse him, he’s got some issues to work through.” Damen said with an apologetic expression.

“Nothing to do with witches?” Laurent asked with a blank expression. His words held a sharp cutting edge to them. 

“Just blond Witches with cold tempers that can hurt this trusting fool,” Nik said as he sent a glare in Laurent’s direction.

“Oy!” Damen protested, but they ignored him.

“Oh, and just how could I hurt him?” Laurent asked with a sneer.

“You know exactly how,” Nikandros said with an unimpressed frown.

“Oh, do I?” Laurent asked as he tilted his head. He was showing an expression of innocence, completely at odds with his mocking tone. 

“Will you guys stop it with the hostility?” Damen said with a groan. Other visitors of the market were watching them with open curiosity. Damen sent them an apologetic smile.

“With a curse or spell?” Laurent mocked.

“You would need no magic, Witch.” Nikandros answered as he stepped closer.

“Oh?” There was a real note of curiosity in Laurent’s voice. 

“You can hurt him just as Jokaste did,” Nikandros said with a dark scowl. 

“We are not talking about that here,” Damen interrupted as he rammed his elbow into Nikandros’ side. Nikandros sputtered and glared at Damen. He did refrain, though, from retaliating.

“Just when it was getting interesting,” Laurent sighed. 

“Of course you would find a potential weakness interesting,” Nikandros sneered as he stepped out of Damen’s reach.

“Nik, please go and check on the horses.” Damen said as he rubbed his temples. Laurent sent an almost smug expression in his direction. 

“No,” Nikandros protested as he crossed his arms. The smug expression only riling him up more.

“Gods, help me.” Damen muttered under his breath. 

“Nik, go check on the horses,” Damen said again. This time he sent a hard look in Nikandros’ direction. When he opened his mouth to protest Damen cut him off with the words: “That’s an order.”

Nikandros sent one last scowl in Laurent’s direction before stomping into the direction of the town’s largest inn. 

“Charming fellow,” Laurent commented. A smirk was pulling at his lips. 

“Pot, Kettle,” Damen said with a dry laugh.

“You wound me.” Laurent answered. He clutched his hand over his heart. His expression remained indifferent though.

“I doubt it.” Damen answered. The grin on his lips held a trace of fond amusement. 

“So what are you doing here?” Laurent asked as he turned to the by now disgruntled store vendor. He requested five apples before handing him the copper coins in exchange. Damen waited for Laurent to finish his transaction. 

“Preparations for a journey. I would have come to visit, there is still something I need to talk to you about.” Damen said as he picked up the basket with apples before Laurent could. He received an icy glare for his efforts. 

“So, talk,” Laurent said. He started walking into the direction of the stall filled with potatoes and beets of all kinds. The basket in front of the stall was filled with carrots. He pulled out a few and asked after the price. After a few minutes of haggling, he bought them.

“Not out in the open, it has to do with your attackers.” Damen said as he put the carrots Laurent had bought into the basket.

“Oh? And just where would be a good place to talk about it?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow. He walked past a stall filled to the brim with mushrooms. He could gather those himself. He came to a stop in front of a stall packed full with books. Damen used the moment to step closer and lean down.

“The Tavern has a secluded corner where one can see everyone,” Damen whispered into Laurents ear. “No one would overhear us unnoticed.”

“Are you offering to buy me lunch?” Laurent asked as he skimmed over the book titles.

“I am,” Damen answered. He didn’t step back and Laurent could feel the everpresent heat Damen emitted spread across his back. He suppressed the shiver that wanted to roll down his back. As a distraction, his fingers trailed over the backs of the books.

“Won’t your friend miss you?” Laurent asked.

“Pallas can keep Nik company,” Damen said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And just why should I follow your suggestion?” Laurent asked as he mockingly arched his eyebrow. He felt Damen stiffen for a short moment before he relaxed again. 

“Please, it’s important.” Damen said as his eyes pleaded with him. For an instance, he reminded Laurent of the puppies one of the hunting dogs had given birth to. It was the same pleading eyes. Only the drooping ears and the slumped tail were missing. He turned his head away and hid his mouth behind his hand, so that no one saw that he had almost started laughing. 

“Fine, but I will finish my shopping first,” Laurent said with a put-upon sigh. He pulled out three books from the stack. He started reading the description. One book was about Herbs only found on the highest peaks that almost touched the clouds. The second one was a collection of the history of one of the prominent noble houses of Akielos. The first one was a sure buy and the second one might help him understand more. The last one was a fictional story. A story of Myths and Heroes. Though from the description, they could not muster up to the one standing beside him. He put the book back. He lost his taste for heroic adventure stories when they started to come alive. He had enough of those adventures and a hero bothering him in real life. He did not need to read about them. He bought two of the books. Damen put them into his basket. The next stop was at a stall selling potions and ingredients. He started getting into an argument with the stall owner of the blessed water. All the while Damen started inspecting the healing potions on the side shelf. The bottles were all of different size and shape. The liquids held all the colours of the rainbow. He pulled one of the bottles out. It was dark blue. Its inscription read that its main focus lay on cold symptoms.

“Do you need more healing potions?” Laurent asked as he sent a glare at the vendor. “If you do, do not buy them here.”

“No, not me. My father.” Damen answered as he put the bottle back down.

“Oh?” Laurent inquired as he turned his back to the fuming vendor. 

“My father’s health is declining,” Damen admitted with a frown, “suddenly and rapidly declining.”  
“Has a healer already seen to him?” Laurent asked as he brushed past a flower stall. The sweet scent of roses filled the air. Damen’s expression shuttered for a moment.

“Yes, five different ones have looked at him and not one has an answer.” Damen said with frustration clear in his voice.

“Ah, poison of any kind?” Laurent asked as he stopped next to a little girl in tattered clothes selling matches. He took one of the apples out of the basket and handed it to her along with copper coins. If he had given her more it would only be taken away. Damen frowned but added a few copper coins of his own. 

“They tested every single one they know. All tests came back negative.” 

“Magic?” Laurent asked next as he made his way over to the stall in front of the tailor.

“Also nothing,” Damen admitted with a frown. There was clear frustrated helplessness in every line of his body. 

“Interesting,” At Laurent’s comment Damen visibly bristled before reining his reaction in. There was no reason to lose his temper. Even though it sounded like his father’s failing health was as interesting as a dying bug. Thus, Damen remained silent. He watched while Laurent looked through the linen clothes for a while. Laurent bought a loose linen shirt in a dark shade of blue. The only other stop Laurent made after the tailor was to the smithy. He bought an oval shaped metal plate. It was slightly raised at the rim. Damen carried everything he had bought without protest. At that moment, Damen’s stomach decided to make its presence known. A loud grumbling sound could be heard. His dark skin prevented anyone from seeing him flush. Laurent smirked at him before heading towards the tavern. Damen held the door open for Laurent to enter. The Tavern was filled with patrons. People were talking and laughing. Jugs of ale were knocked together as serving girls traveled from table to table. Their serving plates were filled with food and drink. At the bar, the alcohol was already flowing from the barrels like water from a spring. It was only midday. By evening, there would be even more people. More drunks, more brawlers and an awful lot of merrymakers.  
Laurent wrinkled his nose at one of the drunks they passed on the way to their table. It was the table in the furthest corner, where one could see all, but not be seen at first glance. Damen put Laurent’s basket on one of the chairs. As soon as they sat down, one of the serving girls appeared at their side. They ordered their food and drinks.

“So what about the attackers?” Laurent asked as soon as the serving girl was out of earshot. 

“We managed to sneak someone inside their inner circle,” Damen said as he leaned back into the chair. They fell silent again when the serving girl brought their drinks. 

“He found out that there will be a slave transport heading towards Karthas,” Damen said as he took a swig of his jug. 

“You want to lay an ambush.” Laurent said as he took a sip of his water. 

“Yes, do you want to participate?” Damen asked as he put the jug down. 

“When?” Laurent asked with a frown.

“In about three weeks according to our source.” Damen said. Laurent didn’t answer because their food arrived on big plates. They thanked the serving girl before they started eating.

“I do not need to see the bloodshed, but call me if you need me.” Laurent said as he cut his potatoes into bite-sized pieces. 

“How would I call you?” Damen asked after he finished chewing his bite of meat. 

“A signal rune or a teleportation rune,” Laurent answered.

“I could come to pick that up in fourteen days.” Damen said thoughtfully before he took another swig of his jug.

“Why so late?” Laurent asked. By now it had become unusual to not stumble upon his Knight at least once every week. He was unsure why he felt a twinge of dismay at not seeing him for fourteen days. 

“I am riding to Arles. There is a quest I need to fulfill.” Damen said. His gaze was focused on his food, so he did not the see the moment Laurent’s face froze at the mention of Arles. Laurent could feel every part of his body freeze. His heart was pounding at the mere mention of his birthplace.

“Oh?” Laurent managed to say hoping nothing could be seen on his face. 

“It’s a quest from the royal family. The timing is less than ideal.” Damen said with a sigh. It was too close to the ambush on the slave caravan to his liking. At the mention of the royal family, Laurent’s hand spasmed around the cup of water. 

“What is the quest?” Laurent asked after he took a steadying breath to calm himself. He had cut ties long ago. He should really stop hungering for information on his former family. It was hard to let go though.

“King Auguste did not say, so I am walking in blind.” Damen’s voice held a trace of annoyance. Laurent felt his heart stop for a second at the name. 

“Are you alright?” Damen asked with a frown. He had noticed that Laurent was sitting there with rigid composure. Every line of his body was tense.

“I’m fine,” Laurent managed to say as he regained his composure.  
“Are you sure?” Damen asked with a worried expression.

“I am perfectly fine,” Laurent said with a cool undertone. He turned his gaze back onto his plate. Only a lone mushroom in sauce remained. Damen didn’t comment, but instead finished his food. 

“Also if you come to the ambush, Nik will have the command of one of the troops,” Damen said as he switched the topic.

“And?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“Can you be civil with him?” Damen asked with a frown. 

“I doubt that he will be,” Laurent said with a snort before he ate his last bite of meat. 

“I will talk to him as well. Such open hostility is not how he usually behaves.” Damen admitted with a sigh.

“Then his issue with witchcraft must not be as obvious.” Laurent said with a sneer. Damen blinked at him in confusion. 

“You thought he has an issue with your magic?” Damen asked. There was something in his eyes that sparkled with amusement.

“It was pretty darn obvious.” Laurent didn’t like the automatic defensiveness his response held. 

“Well you’re wrong,” Damen said with a grin. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in Laurent being wrong for once. 

“Oh?” Laurent said as he put his folded hands on the table. 

“He fears that you will break my trust and hurt me emotionally,” Damen explained. It felt like he was holding something back, though. 

“Could I hurt you?” Laurent asked with a tilt of his head. His tone was filled with curiosity. 

“Yes, you could.” Damen admitted with a solemn nod. All traces of amusement had disappeared from his face. Laurent blinked. He did not know what to say.

“You have been hurt before by a witch.” Laurent said as he recalled Nikandros’ words.

“Yes, getting my heart ripped to pieces,” Damen said with a dry chuckle that lacked all traces of amusement. There was still hurt reflected in his eyes.

“What happened?” Laurent asked. 

“She slept with my brother.” Damen answered plainly. He took another large gulp out of his jug. Whatever else Laurent had wanted to say got disrupted by the entrance of a disgruntled looking Nik.

“It seems we are ready to leave,” Damen said as he saw his friend approach their table. He made a hand signal towards the serving girl that he wanted to pay. She reached their table at the same time as Nik did. Laurent sent a smirk in Nikandros’ direction that caused him to bristle. Damen suppressed the sigh as he paid the woman in silver coins. 

“The horses are ready and Pallas is done at the smithy.” Nikandros said. His focus had moved on from Laurent and was now on Damen.  
“We should leave now if we want to reach Arles before sundown,” Nikandros added.

“I know,” Damen answered as he got up from the table. He turned towards Laurent who remained seated. He bowed lightly.

“Goodbye Laurent. I will see you in fourteen days,” Damen said while he ignored Nikandros’ annoyed expression.

“Goodbye Knight,” Laurent said in return. He watched them leave silently. Damen sent one last smile over his shoulder before stepping outside. Nikandros followed him but he send one last glare in his direction before he stepped out of the door. Laurent send him a smirk in answer. He grabbed his basket and made his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but life got in the way.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Damen had the urge to reach out and touch the canvas. It looked as if the golden hair beneath his fingers was real, as if he could feel every single strand. He wondered if they could compare to the real soft strand. The blue eyes in the portrait were just as piercing as they were in real life. A part of him still felt that the colour was not right, though. It felt like the wrong blue. His real eyes were a slightly different shade of blue.   
He looked so young. Nothing, but a smiling child untouched by the prejudices and sadness that now resided in his eyes.   
He looked remarkably similar to his brother. They stood side by side in the portrait and Damen wished he had known before. He had not known they were brothers, now the resemblance was obvious. The portrait, almost forgotten in one of the corners of the castle, opened his eyes. He would have told him. Not knowing that the brother you loved was still alive was a kind of pain he did not want to imagine. Yet at the same time it was not his secret to reveal. 

“Damen!” Nikandros voice pulled him out of his musings. 

“Yes?” Damen called back as his gaze lingered on the blue eyes. 

“The horses are ready.” At Nikandros’ answer, Damen allowed himself one last lingering look before leaving. When he reached the stables, Nikandros was already sitting on his horse, Písti. He got onto the already saddled Chryso and together with Nikandros left the palace of Arles behind him. The city was crowded and full of people. The houses were not nearly as extravagant as the palace. As soon as they left the gates of the city, Damen let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Nikandros parted was with him on a crossroad. A clasp of their arms and Nikandros rode off into the distance. Damen rode into the opposite direction. The journey felt longer than it was supposed to be. It started raining. Mud flew to the sides as horse hooves stomped through. It felt like an eternity before he saw the familiar forest in the distance. He felt a sense of calm and warmth spread along his cooling body. A smile stretched across his lips. 

The pitter-patter of the rain was a soothing background noise as Laurent read in one of his armchairs. He was reading a book about the development of the all-needed mana stones. The stones that were the fuel of magic. It was so unlike his innate magic. Their shapes and structures affect their power output. The colour showed their place of growth and was also the thing that determined what type of stone a magician was most suited for. Some magicians could not work with certain stones. The stones choose the Magician in a way. Magicians pulled their magic from stones. At times it gave them an endless supply of power, but as soon as it runs out, they are defenseless.  
Witches were unable to harness the power of the stone. It was interesting, how there was nothing more written in the book. It sounded like an absolute. Maybe he should get one.

The sound of knocking suddenly interrupted Laurent’s reading. He could already guess who had come to visit him. He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Damen. For once, he was not in his heavy metal armour but in a much lighter leather one. He was drenched through.

“You’re dripping everywhere.” Laurent said with a displeased frown when Damen stepped into his home.

“I do not have the power to change the weather,” Damen answered. He looked bemused as he watched Laurent scowl at the mud he had dragged inside. With a wave of his hand the mud and the water puddles disappeared. Now his blue eyes focused on Damen. With a flick of his finger, a warm wind wrapped itself around Damen. In the next moment, he was completely dry.

“Thank you,” Damen said with a smile. Laurent didn’t react to the words.

“How was Arles?” Laurent asked as he stepped back into his living room and made himself comfortable in the armchair. Damen followed him and sat down on the other one. Laurent could clearly see the exhaustion written in the lines on his face. He wondered if he had traveled to see him straight from Arles. A swirl of warmth glimmered in his gut at the thought. 

Damen frowned with distaste before saying: “It’s too extravagant for my taste.”

“Couldn’t take all the golden splendor?” Laurent snorted.

“I am used to simple white marble halls, not to everything being all fancy and gaudy,” Damen admitted with a roll of his eyes. Even though Laurent had grown up in Arles, he did not like the amount of golden decorations. The extravagance was only intimidating as a child.

“So I had to seek out a more comfortable place.” Damen said with a grin as he relaxed into the chair. Laurent felt the ball of warmth expand in his gut and he could feel tendrils of soft heat travel up his spine. 

“What kind of quest did you have to do?” Laurent asked trying to ignore the feelings that were taking root.

“The King asked me to escort someone. The high magician of the court had to be escorted to Fortaine,” Damen answered. The word high magician also gave him pause but at the mention of the King, Laurent froze before shaking it off. Arles was a country of hypocrisy they hunt natural born witches and praise the magicians that take their power from an external source. A source that has not been researched near enough. 

“Oh?” Laurent asked with feigned disinterest.

“Apparently he required treatment for an old injury.” Damen said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“His magic was completely different from yours,” Damen added with a frown.

“How so?” Laurent asked with an interested expression.

“Yours feels natural and warm. His felt like tar on my skin. It's the best way to describe it.” Damen said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

“That is interesting,” Laurent said. The source of the difference in magic were most likely the mana stones. Now he really wanted to get his hand on one of them.

“Did you finish the talisman?” Damen said. His question stopped Laurent from asking more questions.

“Yes, I did.” Laurent got back up from his armchair. In the shelf between rows and rows of books, a small wooden box sat. He took it out of the shelf. The gap left behind closed all on its own till it was a neat row of books again.

He sat down again with the wooden box on his lap. He opened the lid. Inside a wooden necklace in the form of a lionhead lay. Laurent took it out and handed it over to Damen.

"I need some of your blood," Laurent said.

"How much?" Damen asked as he pulled a hidden knife out of his boots.

“All of it,” Laurent said with a serious expression and at Damen’s flummoxed expression a smirk grew on his lips. Damen rolled his eyes. 

"Just a few drops," Laurent amended. Damen took the knife and cut into the tip of his fingers. A pearl of blood appeared.

"Drop it onto the wood," Laurent instructed. The drop fell onto the wooden amulet and started to softly glow. A shimmering light enveloped the lionshead before disappearing.

"Hand me the knife," Laurent said as he held his hand out.

"Where is the please?" Damen said with a playful grin.

"Please," Laurent said with a roll of his eyes. He ignored the grin. The knife was given to him without further protests. He cut the tip of his own finger and let the drop of blood fall onto the wood. It shimmered again. This time in golden hues.

With a wave of his hand, the cut on his finger disappeared. He did the same to Damen's cut before handing the knife back.

"Thank you," Damen murmured with a soft smile. Laurent shrugged.

“Call me and it will alert me,” Laurent said. He watched as Damen’s big hands gently touched the small wooden necklace.

"If it is really dire a drop of your blood will make it possible for me to appear wherever you are," Laurent added.

“Thank you,” Damen said. Laurent had to look away from the blinding smile of gratitude. His only answer was a shrug of his shoulders.

“What can I do to repay you?” Damen asked as he put the talisman away.

“Nothing as of yet. Your debt is getting heavier and heavier,” Laurent said with a smirk.

“I could offer some news of your family?” Damen asked softly. Laurent froze before sending a harsh glare in Damen’s direction.

“How?” He hissed as he furthered the distance between them. Damen looked lost.

“There is a portrait hanging in the hall of you and your brother.” Damen admitted as he watched Laurent silently. “The resemblance is uncanny.”

“Forget you ever saw it.” Laurent bit out as he crossed his arms. His nails dug into his own flesh.

“Why? Don’t you want news of your family?” Damen asked with a confused expression. 

“No,” Laurent hissed back. His whole posture turned rigid.

“Laurent, your family...” Damen tried again.

“Don’t.” Laurent jumped up from his arm chair. He suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him. He felt trapped and cornered.

“Your brother ...” Damen was interrupted by the sudden book that flew towards his head. He evaded it.

“Do not finish that sentence.” Laurent said. His voice was raised. He was almost shouting. His glare could have stripped bone from flesh. Damen rose from his seat as well.

“Why do you not want to know anything about your family?” Damen asked with a confused expression. He looked like a lost puppy. He took a step towards Laurent.

“Do you want your scars ripped open?” Laurent hissed at him.

“Do you want to hear about how Jokaste chose your brother over you! How she cheated on you in every excruciating detail?!” Laurent shot back. He ignored the hurt look that crossed over Damen’s features and instead put more distance between them.

"You know nothing!" Damen growled. Anger was dripping in every single word.

"Same to you!" Laurent answered with a dark glare. Damen took a deep breath as if to calm down.

"Maybe that's why he did it," Laurent sneered as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Damen asked as he clenched his hands into fists. His nails were biting into his skin. 

"So oblivious to all scheming, so naive. It must have been so easy for your brother to steal what is yours." Laurent's words were dripping with disdain.

"Shut up, witch." Damen shouted. Laurent ignored the stab of hurt. Instead he pulled his lips into a mocking smirk. It was the first time he could hear disgust in Damen's voice.

"Why should I? I am just saying the truth," Laurent mocked.

"Laurent," There was a dark growl underlining his words. It sent a shiver down Laurent's spine.

“You could just hand him your birthright on a silver platter,” Laurent said with a dark chuckle. “He could just take it right from under your nose, dear Prince.”

“He would never. How?” Damen asked as he looked at Laurent with anger and confusion. 

“Oh, Damianos of Akielos. A noble and stupid princling. You are a terrible liar.” Laurent said with sneer. He flicked his hair over his shoulder. 

"Your brother must really think you're a gullible fool," Laurent said with a smirk.

"Better than no longer having a brother," Damen spat back. Laurent ignored the hurt that welled up at the words.

"Whatever, as if it matters." Laurent sneered. His words were cold and were nothing but a lie. Laurent could almost see the shock written on every part of Damen’s frame.

“He thinks you're dead!” Damen shouted. There was disbelief and pain written in his eyes.

“Better so!” Laurent answered with a sneer.

“You're hurting him!” Damen exclaimed. The disbelief was making way to anger again.

“HA! He could be hurt so much more had I not left!” Laurent said as he crossed his arms.

“This protection is hurting him more than saving him. From whom are you protecting him?” Damen said as he visibly fought to reign in his anger.

“From whom? What a dumb question!” Laurent said with a laugh. It was devoid of any amusement.

“Laurent,” Damen all but growled.

“Me! My dear Knight I am protecting him from myself!” Lauren said with dark amusement at Damen’s expression of shock.

“You wouldn’t hurt him!” Damen protested as soon as the shock had passed.

“Oh, what do you know!” Laurent sneered.

“I know that you would not hurt your family!” Damen said with a steadfast certainty that broke a piece of Laurent’s heart because it was a lie.

“I already did!” Laurent shouted.

“What?!” Damen said. Confusion was clearly shown all over his face.

“I nearly killed my own brother!” Laurent shouted. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He felt like the walls were closing in around him. Wind had started to rise around him.

“Laurent,” Damen whispered.

“Do you know how it feels to have the blood of the person you love the most stain your hands red?” Laurent’s voice was filled with anguish. The wind was picking up speed. His blond hair was swirling around him.

“Laurent, you didn’t want to hurt him.” Damen said as he stepped closer. He kept a careful eye on the storm swirling around.

“I still hurt him!” Laurent hissed. The wind ripped the bottles from the shelves onto the ground. The shattering of glass resounded in the almost silent room.

“Laurent!” Damen shouted. He stepped forward and raised his hand to reach for Laurent.

“No!” The next moment Laurent had thrust his hands forward as if to fend him off. Damen crashed into one of the bookshelves. Thick books fell out of the shelf and onto Damen. Blood was trickling down his forehead.

Laurent stared at him in horror. He had hurt him. Hurt someone innocent again. His finger borrowed into his hair. His nails digging into his scalp as he screwed his eyes shut. He felt sick.

“Laurent,” Damen said as staggered back onto his feet, “I’m fine. That was an accident.”

“You’re bleeding.” Laurent murmured as he stared at the blood.

“It’s nothing but a scratch,” Damen tried to reassure as he took a step towards Laurent. He had raised his hand as if to touch him, when Laurent shied backwards.

“Nothing but pain,” Laurent murmured. He was a danger to everyone. Someone who could accidentally kill someone with a flick of his fingers. It’s been years since he had felt such fear of his own magic. He could have hurt Damen. Could have killed someone as kind as his Knight. Emotional attachment would only lead to heartache. He took a deep breath.

“Laurent,” Damen whispered as he dropped his outstretched hand. He could almost see Laurent closing off. He could see as walls were raised from one breath to the next.

“Get out!” Laurent said, no trace of emotion could be heard in his voice.

“Laurent.” Damen took a step forward. Laurent didn’t move, just raised cold eyes to look directly at Damen.

“Out!” With a wave of his hand the door banged open. Another flick from Laurent’s finger caused wind to rise up and push Damen through the door outside. He tumbled into the grass and the door closed behind him with a bang.

As soon as the door closed Laurent crashed onto the ground. His hands were trembling nonstop. His whole body was shaking. He couldn’t do it again. He had to sever the fleeting friendship that had been growing between them. He had to protect his Knight from himself. Soon he wouldn’t be his Knight anymore. He didn’t want to think about how nice the human contact had been. He had lived years without, he could do so again. He had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and more of an interlude I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Laurent was still burrowed beneath a pile of blankets when he heard knocking on his door. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to open the door. He didn’t want do anything. He had not slept the night before. When he did fall asleep, all could dream about was blood. Blood in blond hair and on bronze skin.   
When he didn’t answer the door, the knocking got louder and more insistent. 

“Laurent!” The shout caused him to sit up. It was Damen’s voice. 

Laurent moved out of the bed. His bare feet hit the cold floor. He moved towards the window and he could see Chryso grazing on the grass in his clearing. The sun was shining and bathing the clearing in warm light.

“Laurent!” Damen called again. 

Laurent slowly moved down the stairs. He came to a stop in front of the door. He could hear Damen’s breathing through the wood. A part of him wanted to open the door and return to how it was. Yet he couldn’t. All he could see was the blood. His brother laying in front of him with blood matting his blond hair. 

“Laurent.” He could hear a thunk against the door. Damen had dropped his forehead against the wood. Laurent stepped forward and leaned his own forehead against the wood. He imagined that he could feel his heat and hear his heartbeat when in reality he only heard his distant breathing.

“Laurent, open the door.” Damen said. The words were said so softly that Laurent could barely hear them. His hand touched the door, but he made no move to open it. 

“Laurent.” Damen sighed. Laurent could hear as he stepped back and he felt himself slump. The sound of horse hooves were enough for him to move back up into his room. He didn’t want to think and remember anything. It would be less painful. 

Laurent went about his day in a daze. The silence that was usually so comforting now felt oppressive. It felt like a heavy cloak. He tried to go about his day as usual, yet everything felt wrong. Even the herbs he picked in the garden seemed to have wilted a bit. The leaves were droopy and their green was not as bright as it used to be. The bright sun seemed to be mocking him as he picked up the leaves of his sad looking parsley. Laurent resolutely ignored it and all of the thoughts and emotions that wanted to spill over.

He felt as if he was surrounded by a bubble of water and the outside could not reach him. Yet at the same time, he didn't let his internal storm out. It was a balance hanging on a thin thread. It got worse the longer the day continued.

Laurent went into the kitchen and started brewing a potion for a dreamless sleep. He cut up the ingredients as he was supposed to. The water in the cauldron started to boil and with the first ingredient the water turned a soft green. He stared into the cauldron as if in trance. He picked up the next herb and threw it into the boiling water. The colour changed into a deep green and Laurent had a moment of realization that he had put in the wrong herb at the wrong time. In the next moment, the cauldron spilled over and started to catch on fire. The kitchen got filled with smoke and the scent of burning wood. Laurent managed to douse the fire with a bucket of water. Laurent stared blankly at his scorched counter top and felt his eyes burn. He wouldn't lose it over a messed up potion. He wouldn't. He took a deep breath and threw the ruined potion out. As he pulled out the glass bottle that was supposed to be filled with the herb, he realized that he was out. He couldn't make the potion.

"Damn it," Laurent cursed as he put the bottle away. He had to press his hands against his eyes to stop the burn of tears. He didn't want to cry. Not over something like this. There was no reason to cry. He knew that this was nothing important. Yet his fingers trembled and his eyes burned.

The faulty potion was what broke the camel's back. He felt the emotions he had tried to suppress rush to the surface. He felt his heart hurt and his lungs burn.

He had gotten too attached to his Knight, otherwise there was no reason for it to hurt like this. He hadn’t realized how much he had enjoyed his company till it was gone. He didn't want to miss his smiles, his presence and his warmth. When he closed his eyes, he could almost still hear his voice. it brought forth another wave of anguish. It felt like someone had taken a needle and pierced it into his heart with full force. His magic swirled around him in an agitated storm. He was useless like this. He retreated back up towards his bedroom.  
He curled up beneath his blanket and tried to shut the world out.

Damen stared at the closed door. There was no reaction from his knocking. There was no sound from inside the hut. It seemed as if no one was home. Yet Damen felt it in his gut that Laurent was there. He had to be. He was always there. He was always there when he needed him. He had expected him to be there. To open his door and welcome him in with a grumpy expression as usual, but he was not there.

Damen didn't like not being able to see him. He wanted to see Laurent. He wanted to apologize. If Laurent let him he would like to hug him and tell him that he was not at fault. Because Laurent would have never hurt his brother on purpose.  
He didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. The pain he had helped put there. He wanted to apologize. He yearned to apologize and draw a smirk or even a real smile out of Laurent.  
He shouldn't have pushed, but now it was too late. He could only apologize now. If Laurent let him. If Laurent wanted to never see him again. Damen felt pain pierce his heart at the thought. Yet he would follow Laurent’s wishes. If he never wanted to see him again so be it.

But before any of that, he had to talk to Laurent. He had to see him and look him in the eye. He needed to speak with him, yet Laurent didn't open the door. It was as if all the barriers from their first meeting had been rebuild and replaced by real physical walls. Walls he could not cross, if Laurent didn't open a door. His wards still let him through as easily as before and it gave Damen hope that they could be mended.

He stared at the locked door and a part of him seriously contemplated whether or not he could break down the door. If he were to do that Laurent would probably throw him out before he could even open his mouth. He whistled once, and Chryso moved to his side. He patted her neck as she nuzzled his curls.  
He would come back tomorrow and if the door would still be closed he would come again the day after tomorrow. He would knock every day till the door opens for him again. He got onto Chryso and slowly rode out of the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Damen was more stubborn than Laurent expected. He was back again the next day and the day after. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore him. The fourth day, there was no knocking and Laurent tried to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment. It hurt worse than before. He was going through the motions of preparing dinner with his mind far away. It was turning dark outside. There was no way that Damen would still come today.

Suddenly, he dropped the bowl he had been holding in his hand. Something was tugging insistently at his magic. He could feel it crackling along his bloodstream like lightning. Damen was calling him with his blood. Something bad had happened.  
The ambush had been planned for today. Laurent clenched his hands. He had promised to help. He stopped fighting the insistent pull. He let loose and felt his magic swirl around him in joy. The next moment, he had disappeared.

He reappeared on a battlefield. The smell of blood was everywhere. A fire was burning by the roadside. Dead bodies lay between the wagons of the slave smugglers. The bodies of fallen horses between them. Laurent felt a stab of pain at their needless deaths.

"Laurent," Damen's relief-filled voice ripped him away from the carnage around him. He turned his gaze to his right. Damen was standing there, covered in blood.  
Damen’s gaze was warm as he watched him. Laurent realized with a flush that he was standing there in only his loose sleep clothing and barefoot. He could feel the dirt beneath his toes. It was almost second nature to change his clothes with a flick of his wrist.   
"What happened to you?!" Laurent forgot all of his promises to stay away from Damen. He stepped right into his space and raised his hand, ready to heal him.

"Not important," Damen dismissed Laurent’s attempt to heal him with a wave of his hand. At the clear dismissal, Laurent felt his shoulders drop. It felt like a rejection. Like he didn’t want Laurent’s magic to touch him again. Laurent stepped backwards to put space between them. He didn’t want to make Damen uncomfortable. Damen sent him a confused look at the sudden distance. A touch of hurt sparked in his eyes warring with a newly ignited concern.

"We need your help with something else," Damen said as he reached out and slowly wrapped his fingers around Laurent's wrist. Laurent stared at the hand enclosing him. It felt like a ring of smoldering embers had wrapped around his wrist. It spread warmth throughout his body and left goosebumps in his wake. 

"With what?" Laurent asked as they walked past a group of men in chains followed by grim-looking knights. The wounded were being treated. Damen wasn’t answering him and Laurent felt the lingering hurt from the argument rise up again.  
Damen headed straight towards a wagon at which sides guards were posted. Nikandros was standing in front of the wagon. He was already wearing a disapproving scowl.

"Is it such a good idea to bring him?" Nikandros asked with disdain clear in his voice.

"He can relate more than most," Damen snapped back. He sounded tired.

"He is going to hurt them more," Nikandros said with a harsh look in Laurent's direction.

"No, I will not harm anyone." Laurent declared harshly.

"I know," Damen said with a smile. He looked so tired and Laurent could feel his heart give a painful lurch. He had already hurt him, drawn his blood.

"I warned you," Nikandros said with a defeated sigh. He turned around and left. He started shouting instructions in the direction of a few loitering knights.

“What is going on?” Laurent asked after Damen instructed the guarding Knights to leave the premise.

“The slaves they were transporting are not responding,” Damen said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, “They are catatonic.”

“Is this why you called me?” Laurent asked as anger rose. He wanted to kill some of the smugglers himself.

“Half of them are witches,” Damen said with a worried glance at Laurent. He had already feared as much.

“You think they will respond better to me?” Laurent asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You are a Witch like them,” Damen admitted with a sheepish shrug. Their whole exchange felt somewhat stilted.

“I will try, but I cannot promise that they will respond to me,” Laurent said as Damen opened the door. Laurent took the steps up into the wagon. Damen followed close behind him. Inside it was dark and there was a disgusting smell filling the air even though the small windows had been opened. In the corner, he could make out at least fifteen people huddled together. With a simple wave of his hand, he summoned a ball of light that illuminated the room. They were all almost naked with heavy iron collars around their necks, wrists and ankles.   
The smell of sickness clouded the air beneath piss and dirt.   
He could see that none of them looked of age yet, and a lot of them were littered with whip marks and other wounds. Blood and dirt covered most of them. He could make the bright witches’ marks beneath the dirt on some of them.

Their eyes stared into nothing, they seemed completely empty. They didn't move. Only their shallow breathing showed that they were still alive. They seemed more like ghosts, more dead than alive. Laurent pushed down his anger. 

“Why didn’t you remove the shackles and collars?” Laurent hissed beneath his breath. Damen looked heartbroken at the scene before him.

“We couldn’t. Our swords and tools break on their chains” Damen said with bitterness. Laurent slowly stepped forward towards a boy that sat apart from the others. He looked no older than sixteen summers. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. His gaze was as vacant as the rest of them, but there were tears tracks running down his face. 

Laurent reached out with his magic and flinched. The bound magic of the boy felt so wrong and raw. It felt like a maelstrom contained with brittle fences. 

“Can you help them?” Damen asked anxiously. Laurent could almost feel the worry radiating off of him. Laurent reached out for a second time and pressed his magic against the raging storm of the boy. He twitched before closing his tear-stained eyes. 

“Hey,” Laurent softly murmured as he kneeled down beside the boy. A twitch of his fingers was the only sign that he heard him.

“I know you can hear me, can you keep your magic calm when we break the chains?” Laurents asked softly. They had to get the chains off. It was torture for them. The boy gave no sign of having heard him.

“Keep an eye on the others,” Laurent whispered towards Damen before he reached out towards the collar around his neck. He flinched before Laurent even touched the collar. 

“Shh, it’s all right. You will be alright.” Laurent murmured reassuringly as his fingers touched the ice cold iron. 

He closed his eyes and started to feel the magic etched into the collar. The collar itself was engraved with the magic suppression and Laurent’s magic could do nothing to change that. He could break the spell that protected it from swords though. He would also try to get rid of the obedience curse that had been placed on it in addition. Both spells were riddled with traps that could turn it as sensitive as a bomb. One wrong move and the wearer would be nothing more than an empty vegetable.   
He could hear the door open and distantly he heard Damen whisper with someone. It wasn’t important at the moment, though.   
It was a little bit like weaving, Laurent unrevealed one string of magic after the other while being careful not to set off one of the hidden triggers.   
He opened his eyes only when he was sure that there was not a trace left of the malicious magic. He opened his eyes and stared into the dazed hazel eyes of the boy.

“Damen I need you to try breaking the collar again,” Laurent said with wave of his hands as he moved on to the shackles chafing his wrists raw. Damen stepped forward. Laurent could hear the sound of steel scraping against iron and in the next moment he could feel the first traces of his magic in the air. The boy took a deep breath and stared wide-eyed at Laurent. Life had returned to the dead eyes.  
He closed his eyes again. The spells on the shackles were far easier to break. The main spells were indeed placed on the collar. With a motion of his hand, Damen stepped forward again and broke the shackles around his wrist. The wide-eyed boys gaze had moved on to Damen who smiled with as much warmth as he could muster in these surroundings.  
The shackles on his ankles were a little bit trickier as there was a different obedience spell interwoven with them.   
After he had broken the spell and opened his eyes, Damen moved forward automatically and removed the shackles with his steel. It shattered easily and the boy took a deep breath. His magic fluctuated wildly and Laurent was ready to help reign it in at any given moment. But the boy took a few more deep breaths before slowly raising his hand. In his palm, tiny little Forget Me Nots started to bloom. Tears sprung to his eyes.

“Thank you,” He whispered as he stared at the flowers. Laurent waved off his gratitude.

“What is your name?” Damen asked in a gentle voice. The boy didn’t seem afraid of Damen even though he was covered in blood.

“Erasmus,” He answered before turning towards Laurent with wild hazel eyes. “Kallias, please save Kallias!” His words were rushed and tumbled out of his mouth. 

“Who?” Damen asked in a kind voice, trying not to let his confusion show. 

“He is like me.” Erasmus said.

“A fellow slave or a fellow witch?” Laurent asked.

“Both. He always protects me,” Erasmus said as the flower disappeared between his clenched hands. 

“Where is he?” Damen asked as he kneeled down besides Laurent. 

“Sold. I was supposed to be sold. He took my place. He knew I was going to be sold. He knew,” Erasmus muttered the last part as new tears sprung into his eyes.. 

“He knew what was happening around here?”

“Yes, he knew more than any of us,” Erasmus said with a soft sigh as he tried to hold the tears back. Damen unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around the trembling Erasmus.

“To whom was he sold?” Laurent asked.

“B-Bluebeard.” Erasmus said with a hysterical not in his voice. 

“Bluebeard?”

“A cruel man that hurts servants and his wives alike,” Erasmus managed to get out as the first tears rolled down his cheeks, “I didn’t know. I was happy to get out of here. I was mad when Kallias was sold instead of me. I got angry at him and now he might be dead! I didn’t know! I only heard about Bluebeard the wife murderer afterwards!”

“He was always trying to protect me!” The tears had started to flow in earnest. Big droplets were rolling down and dripping of his chin. ”I got so mad! I said things I didn’t mean!” Erasmus was near hysterics as he continued to cry with loud sobs. 

“Now he might be dead! Thinking that I hate him! Please do not be dead!” Erasmus wailed and Damen reached out and dragged the poor boy into his arms. 

“Please, Kallias!” He cried in Damen’s embrace as Damen tried to console him. He ignored the small pang of emotion the sight caused. He didn’t want to look too deep into why the sight was causing him such distress. He didn’t want to think about how this could have been his knight and him. Losing one another without clearing the argument that hung between them. Laurent turned away from the sight.  
Erasmus cried till he lost consciousness. The crying was the final straw to cause his weak body to shut down. 

“Laurent, I will bring Erasmus to our campsite and return to help you with the other slaves,” Damen said as he picked the sleeping Erasmus up without much of an effort. He was nothing but skin and bones, too light for someone of his height. His witches’ mark only shimmered faintly, so unlike Laurent’s bright mark. His mark was formed like frail vines growing on the insides of his tights.   
Laurent watched him silently wondering, if he had also been carried like this when he collapsed.

“Pallas, please keep an eye on things!” Damen ordered the young knight that stood beside the entrance. He had clear signs of distress written over his features as he looked at the slaves huddling in a corner.   
Laurent took a deep breath before turning to the next slave. By the time Damen returned, they had freed two more slaves that were now being escorted towards the camp. By the time they freed the last slave, Laurent was swaying dangerously on his feet. One of them had a violent reaction and their magic burst forth. Only Laurent’s quick reaction prevented any serious injuries. It left him even more exhausted. He could feel Damen’s worried gaze.  
He watched in silence, as the last slave was escorted outside by Pallas whom was reassuring him in a soft voice. The moment the door closed, Laurent felt his knees give out beneath him. Damen caught him.

“Are you all right?” The worry was clearly evident in his voice as he asked the question.

“Just exhausted,” Laurent admitted as he leaned against Damen. A knock on the door interrupted whatever else Damen had wanted to say. Nikandros stepped inside. Laurent stood up taller again. No way in hell would he allow Nikandros to see him in a weakened state. 

“One of the prisoners is ready for questioning,” Nikandros reported as he send a nasty look in Laurent’s direction. 

“Thanks, Nik.” Damen said with a quick smile in his friend’s direction. He focused his gaze back onto Laurent. 

“I promised you that you could interrogate them first,” Damen said to Laurent who simply nodded in agreement. 

“I do not approve,” Nikandros grumbled in the background, but was ignored as Damen led Laurent back outside. Laurent took a deep breath and concentrated on walking steadily. He was so tired. It was pitch black outside. Torches and campfires had been lit by now. 

They reached the campsite easily enough. White linen tents were pitched into the ground. Warm fires in between gave the camp a golden glow. Damen led him towards a tent further outside. Guards were mingling in large numbers. He held the tent flap open for Laurent to enter.   
Inside, a single man was bound to the main pole of the tent. He was overweight and probably weighed triple of a single underweight slave. Laurent sneered in disgust. The moustache and sweat and blood-soaked clothes made him look even worse. He was gagged and bound tightly. His eyes were wide open and staring at them with fear. 

“Take off the gag,” Laurent commanded, while Damen ordered the knights out of the tent. 

“I didn’t know anything!” The man started to wail as soon as the gag was removed. Damen rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“Lie,” Laurent whispered as he raised his hand. The man flinched as a bloody cut appeared on his cheek. The blood trickling down his thick chin. 

“I didn’t know! We were only supposed to transport the wagons to Lys!” He promised.

“Another lie,” Laurent said as he flicked his finger. A longer and deeper cut appeared on the man’s collar. A whimper of pain escaped him.

“We didn’t know about the people!” He promised again. His eyes were wide in fright. He was terrified. 

“The biggest lie yet,” Laurent said with disdain as he slowly moved his finger in a slow horizontal line. A cut slowly appeared on the man’s neck. Becoming longer with the slow movement of Laurent’s finger.

“Stop! STOP!” The man shouted as blood started running down his throat. 

“Why should I?” Laurent asked with a sneer before murmuring, “The cut is not deep enough yet.”

“I knew! They were handed to us in Aegina!” The man exclaimed, terrified of losing his life.

“Talk,” Laurent ordered with a wolfish grin. Damen’s presence was the only thing that still kept him upright. Even this small magic of turning the wind razor sharp was draining his last drops of magic. 

The man started spilling everything. Everything that he knew tumbled from his lips. It was not much, but more than enough. Apparently it was not the first time Bluebeard had bought a slave. He was their best lead for now.   
Laurent let out a sigh as the man was escorted back towards the holding cell. He felt so tired. He was swaying dangerously.

“You need to lay down,” Damen said with a worried frown.

“I’m fine. I will go home in a moment” Laurent said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was not sure if he could manage the teleportation spell. 

“You need rest now,” Damen decided and with a startled yelp from Laurent as he swept him off his feet.

“Let me down, you oaf!” Laurent protested loudly as he hit Damen’s shoulder. He was being carried again.

“Nope,” Damen said as he stepped outside. 

“I will turn you into a bloody toad!” Laurent hissed. 

“You won’t,” Damen said with a sunshine grin. Laurent ignored the gawking looks of the knights. The death glare he got from Nikandros was returned with one of his own cold glares. 

“Not a word out of your mouth!” Laurent hissed like an angry cat. Damen carried him off to one of the bigger tents on the other side of the camp. He stepped inside and dumped Laurent on the bed. He lit the torch attached to the pole inside the tent. With Damen inside, the tent felt ridiculously small. 

“I need to return home,” Laurent said as he watched Damen take off his blood-soaked armour. 

“No, you are too exhausted to do any more spells,” Damen said as he pulled his shirt over his head. His back was littered with bruises. It was almost automatic when Laurent reached out and muttered a healing charm under his breath. 

“No, no healing. You can do that tomorrow.” Damen interrupted with a decisive voice.

“So, where am I supposed to stay?” Laurent asked. He was too tired to argue with stubborn knights.

“Here,” Damen answered with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I will sleep on the ground,” Damen added as he spread his blankets out on the pallet on the floor. It seemed like it had been prepared beforehand. Damen had apparently already planned for Laurent to stay the night. Laurent was too tired to protest. He was startled when he felt Damen unlace his boots.

“I can do it myself,” Laurent almost sneered. Damen just hushed him and continued with the task at hand. 

“Let me do it,” Damen said as pulled off his boots. He moved up and began to unlace his jacket. Laurent let out a sigh and complied. Damen’s thick fingers fumbled with the cord. He was wearing an expression of utter concentration on his face. It made Laurent almost smile. He slowly opened Laurent’s jacket. It felt almost like he was slowly unraveling him. It made Laurent’s skin itch. He carefully pushed his jacket down. The places where Damen’s hands were touching him almost felt like they were burning. He shivered.

“I’m sorry,” Damen said out of the blue. Laurent blinked and raised his head to look directly into Damen’s warm eyes. 

“For what?” Laurent asked.

“For a lot of things,” Damen answered as he slowly unraveled the lace starting from the middle of his chest up to his throat. His undershirt was tied even tighter than his jacket. The fingers left a trail of heat on Laurent’s skin.

“For shouting at you and for pushing my nose into your affairs,” Damen said.

“I’m sorry for attacking you,” Laurent admitted as he avoided Damen’s eyes.

“Not your fault,” Damen said with a smile.  
“Wrong, it was my fault. I am dangerous.” Laurent stated without any emotional inflection.

“I am not denying that you can be dangerous, but I trust you,” Damen said as his fingers unraveled the lace around his throat. 

“Fool.” Laurent said with an eye roll. He felt warmth spread through him at Damen’s words.

“Let me make my own decisions. No hiding from me,” Damen said as he slowly moved his hand to the top of the undershirt. He unlaced the last part before slowly cupping Laurent’s cheek. 

“Oh?” Laurent said as he felt heat pulsing through him. He lightly leaned into Damen’s touch.

“I noticed that you were home whenever I came knocking,” Damen admitted with a smirk. His thumb rubbed small circles on his skin. Laurent could feel the slow deliberate movement leave a trail of heat on his cheek. He blinked before avoiding his eyes. 

“Laurent.” His name rolled off Damen’s tongue and felt like liquid heat traveling down his spine. He shivered. Damen’s eyes were locked on his lips. It felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff one small movement could push him over the edge. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. 

“Sir Damen!” A voice suddenly called and interrupted them. Damen let his hand fall from Laurent’s cheek. He stood up and Laurent was once again acutely aware of just how small the tent seemed with Damen inside. 

“I will be back later,” Damen promised before stepping outside. With him, the heat left and Laurent burrowed under the blanket. The blankets smelled like Damen. His whole body was tingling. He could still feel the places where Damen had touched him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what would have happened had they not been interrupted. He fell asleep before Damen returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments.  
> I love reading them. I will try to actually answer them from now on.  
> Thank you my dear Beta that manages to help me through layers of selfinflicted confusion and hunts the wayward commas down.  
> The next chapter might take a while since I am currently writing my bachelor thesis and its slowly murdering me.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Laurent woke when a beam of light fell onto his face. The tent was illuminated brightly by the early morning sun. He frowned and burrowed back under the covers for a moment. It was too bright. The sound of another person's soft snores caused him to reappear from beneath the covers. He blinked hard trying to make the last fogs of sleep disappear. He sat up. His blonde mane was a mess of tangles and waves.

His gaze landed on Damen whom was snoring peacefully in his slumber. His face was smushed into his pillow. There was an unattractive wet patch next to his mouth. His serene expression was framed by a mass of wild curls. Laurent felt his lips unconsciously curl up into a smile.

He could almost still feel Damen's big hands on his skin. His rough hands had been gentle as they had unlaced his clothes. It was not a bad feeling. Laurent marveled at the fact that the thought of being touched by Damen didn't cause him to feel sick. He didn’t feel threatened when Damen had taken of his clothes. Nothing in him had revolted against taking off his outer armor.

A grunt from the pallet at his feet stopped him from examining the revelation more. Sleep-filled dark eyes looked at him.

"Good morning," Laurent said as he pulled a brush from the bedside table towards him with a flick of his finger.

A grunt was his only answer as Damen made no move to get up. Laurent rolled his eyes before he started to untangle the mess his hair had become. When he had finally managed to tame his hair, there was movement from beneath the blanket. Damen sat up. His blanket lay pooled in his lap. His upper body was bare and Laurent couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards his bare chest. Damen seemed oblivious towards his gaze. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Good morning," Damen said as he smiled sleepily at Laurent.  
Laurent followed Damen's movement out of the corner of his eyes as he got up and started to put on some clothes. He was still dirty and bloodied from yesterday’s battle. Laurent put his hair up with a simple knot. He could almost feel Damen's gaze trail along his bared neck. He shivered again as he remembered how it felt to have Damen slowly undress him.

"Are you cold?" Damen asked with a frown.

"I'm fine." Laurent said as he pulled on his jacket. He started to lace it up, only for Damen to step into his space and push his hands aside.

"Let me do it," Damen said as he started to fiddle with the lace. Laurent ignored how his body reacted to Damen's proximity. It wanted him to be even closer.

"You’re not my attendant." Laurent said. He watched as Damen's large hands crisscrossed the delicate lace. Damen only smiled at him in answer. The silence between them was comfortable. Damen hummed underneath his breath as he worked. Laurent's lips twitched in amusement.

"Done," Damen said before he brushed out a wrinkled part of the jacket.

"Thank you." Laurent said.

"You're welcome," Damen answered with a grin before he turned around and pulled on his boots.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Damen asked as he put his belt on.

"No, I need to get back." Laurent answered.

"Oh," there was a definite undertone of disappointment hidden behind the two letters.

"We will eat together some other time." Laurent answered. He didn't know how to deal with Damen's obvious disappointment.

"We still need to figure out how we are going to deal with Bluebeard and get Kallias out of his clutches. I had hoped we could discuss it over breakfast." Damen said with a sigh.

"I already have a plan." Laurent said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"A very interesting plan." Laurent grinned as he stepped closer towards Damen. He leaned against his shoulder and whispered something into Damen's ear. After he finished speaking Damen whipped around and glared at him.

"That's a bad plan." Damen protested.

"Got a better one?" Laurent asked with a raised eyebrow. Damen opened his mouth, but Laurent beat him to it.

"One that does not involve busting their front door open with swords raised high." Laurent added dryly. Damen glared at him.

"No? I guessed as much." He said with an amused grin.

"It's still too dangerous."

"Too bad. It's the only one we've got." Laurent said with a shrug.

"Can we at least work out the kinks beforehand?" Damen asked with a worried frown.

"Just trust me." Laurent said as he stared straight into Damen's eyes. He sighed.

"All right, fine." Damen admitted defeat as gracefully as he could.

"Good." Laurent said with a smile. He had pulled out the teleportation stone out of his pocket.

"One more thing before I leave. Damen, you've got dried drool on your chin." Laurent pointed at his own chin with a smirk. Damen let out a curse as he flushed and rubbed at his chin. With a light laugh Laurent disappeared into thin air. This time there was no bright flash. Damen blinked at the now empty spot with discombobulation.

"Witches!" Damen exclaimed with a laugh.

Two days later, Damen stepped into an inn at the roadside leading towards Bluebeard’s territory. Laurent recognized him even with his hood pulled up. The inn was bustling with people. It was loud and annoying. Laurent hated such a noisy environment. He watched silently from his table in the corner as Damen scanned the room. His eyes landed on him and Laurent could almost see his face light up. He could almost feel the places he had been touched light up again. He still hadn’t been able to get rid of the feelings he could invoke.   
Damen started walking towards him with sure steps. There was no hiding with Damen. One could see his training in the sword with one glance. His size didn’t help matters. He sat down with a sigh on the chair opposite of Laurent. 

“Good evening, Witch.” Damen said and his voice almost felt like a caress. Laurent glared at him.

“You’re late, oaf.” Laurent answered with a harsh look.

“I’m sorry. Organizing temporary homes for all of the rescues is taking up more time than expected.” Damen said with a tired sigh.

“Erasmus?” Laurent enquired before he took a sip of his wine. 

“He is currently staying with Nikandros’ family.” Damen answered as he ordered himself a jug of ale. 

“He needs to be trained. His magic is wild from years of suppression.” Laurent said as he twirled his finger along the edge of his cup.

“Can you do it? Do any of the other’s need training as well?” Damen asked with a worried frown. The serving girl put a jug on the table. Damen thanked her with a smile. She started blushing. Laurent sent a cold glare her way before she moved on to the next table. 

“I can do it, but it is Erasmus’ decision. None of the others are as bad, most of them weren’t forced to wear the chains since childhood.” Laurent’s tone was dark and he could see Damen clench his jug so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

“We will make them pay,” Damen growled beneath his breath as forced himself to relax his tight hold. Laurent nodded silently. 

“Any sign of your friend, yet?” Damen asked after a few minutes of silence had passed by.

“He was already here.” Laurent answered with a shrug.

“So you were just waiting for me?” Damen asked with a small smile. Laurent didn’t answer. Damen's smile only broadened.

"We should move to one of the rooms." Laurent set as he stood up and pushed his chair backwards. He decidedly ignored the almost smug smile. Damen drank the last drops of ale from his jug before following Laurent upstairs. The inn was old. The stairs creaked with every step and the tiny hallway on the upper floor was dimly lit.  
Laurent fished out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door at the end of the narrow hallway. The room was sparsely furnished. The wooden frame of the bed looked almost rotten at places and the curtains had seen better days as they were filled with holes eaten by moths.   
Laurent stepped into the adjourning room. It had a small old mirror hanging on the wall, beneath it a wooden table filled with a basin of water. A chamber pot stood in the corner. Laurent wrinkled his nose at the state of cleanliness. He walked back into the room to take the wrapped package into the room with him. With a click, he closed the door.   
Damen was left alone in the room. He walked over to the desk on which a glass jar stood. He peered into it. Inside was a bright green frog and a small wooden ladder. The frog looked far from impressed. Next to the frog stood a pitcher filled with water and tone cups. 

“For what do you need the frog?” Damen asked with a confused frown.

“Weather prediction.” Laurent answered curtly through the door. 

“How?” Damen asked as he peered at frog with curiosity.

“It’s a european tree frog. They move upwards when there will be good weather and stay down when the weather will be bad.” Laurent’s muffled voice answered with an irritated tone. Damen took the pitcher and filled one of the cups. A muffled curse resounded from behind the closed door.

“Are you alright in there?” Damen asked with frown as he moved his gaze from cups back towards the door. The door opened with small bang and Damen dropped the pitcher. It broke into a hundred pieces as the water spread out on the wooden floor. Damen stared at Laurent with open-mouthed surprise. 

Laurent was wearing a dress. A dress in the colour of clear summer skies that hugged his body in all the right places. It transformed Laurent’s lean and muscled figure into the figure of curvy woman. The dress had a slit on the side. He could just see the paleness of an elegant leg. His golden hair was braided over his shoulder. He was wearing dangling earrings and he was definitely wearing makeup. His lips were the colour of cherry wine.   
There was not a trace of his witch mark to be seen.

“Close your mouth, oaf.” Laurent said with a smug smirk. 

“W-What?” Damen managed to stutter out. His whole face was burning up. Had he been of fairer skin, he would have been tomato red. He was still gaping at Laurent.  
Laurent stepped forward and slowly entered Damen’s space. Damen could smell a flowery scent coming from Laurent.  
Laurent reached out and gently touched Damen underneath his chin with two fingers. He pushed his mouth shut.

“Stop letting in flies,” Laurent said with a smirk. The red lipstick made his plump lips even more kissable. Damen gulped and hastily retreated a few steps. He stumbled into the wooden table causing a glass to fall over. It rolled to the edge and crashed into the floor adding to the shards. A snort suddenly burst forth. Damen blinked in confusion. Laurent started laughing. It was a joyous if rare sound. 

“Stop, laughing!” Damen protested half-heartedly.

“You are really an oaf.” Laurent said between giggles. Damen rolled with his eyes. It took a few breaths till Laurent managed to calm down. 

“There is a package for you on the bed as well.” Laurent said as he waved his hand in the general direction of the bed. Damen looked apprehensive as he neared the package.

“It’s not a dress, right?” Damen asked with a grimace. Laurent chuckled.

“You will see.” He shooed Damen into the small washroom. When Damen stepped out of the washroom, he was wearing clothes befitting nobility. It was not Damen’s taste, he preferred clothes that did not make him feel as if he was enclosed in another layer of skin.

“This is constricting.” Damen complained with a grimace as he tugged at his shirt collar. Laurent sent him an unamused look.

“You’re not the one wearing a corset underneath, so stop complaining.” Laurent said with an eye roll. Damen felt his mouth run dry. He forcefully banished the image of Laurent in nothing but a tight corset. He took a deep breath and forcefully turned his gaze away from Laurent’s body. 

“Should we leave?” Damen asked as he put his old clothes into a bag. Laurent nodded and pulled on a midnight blue cloak. 

“Remember your role.” Laurent reminded him with a condescending look.

“I won’t forget, dear fianceé.” Damen said with a smile in Laurent’s direction. 

“Better not, Lamen.” Laurent answered with a smirk. He walked out of the door ignoring Damen’s loud protest to the codename coming from behind him. 

Their next stop was supposed to be an ancient weather altar guarded by the local witches coven to summon a storm. Yet just, as they left the tavern, Laurent noticed the frog was not up on the ladder, but almost hiding behind it. He looked back up towards the sky. In the distance, he could make out dark clouds. 

“We need to hurry,” Laurent said in a low voice. 

“The horses are in the stable,” Damen added as he walked down the stairs in front of the inn. He held out his hand to help Laurent down the stairs. Laurent grabbed his skirt and laid his hand into Damen’s. He slowly walked down the steps.   
Damen led him around the house to the back. The stable was behind the house. A little boy was mucking out one of the boxes.

“Wait here,” Damen said as released Laurent’s hand. Laurent watched silently as Damen called out to the stable boy and handed him a few coins. He stepped inside the stable.  
He was leading two horses out. One was Chryso, the other one was an unfamiliar horse.

When Damen reached Laurent, he handed the reins over to Laurent. It was a gorgeous horse with a dark black coat and mane that was almost white. It wickered softly. Dark brown eyes watched him with curiosity. 

“This is Elefthería. She is yours.” Damen said with a smile. He was stroking Chryso’s neck.

“What?” Laurent asked. Damen enjoyed the expression of genuine surprise on Laurent’s face.

“Her name means Freedom,” Damen added. 

“Why?” Laurent sound befuddled. 

“Why not?” Damen answered with a broad grin. 

“I cannot accept something like this.” Laurent protested. Elefthería chose that moment to press her head against Laurent’s chest. He reached out automatically to stroke through her mane. 

“Too bad. She has already chosen.” Damen said as he stepped next to him. Laurent just stared at him.

“Aren’t you going to get on?” Damen asked with a laugh. Laurent sent him a glare. Damen helped Laurent up onto the horse before swinging himself into his own saddle. It felt weird to not have Laurent on the same horse as him. He glanced over to Laurent, whom was sitting sideways on the horse because of the dress, before gently tapping Chrysos sides. 

He felt Laurent pull at the sleeve of his jacket. He returned his gaze towards Laurent who was resolutely not looking at him.   
“Thank you.” Laurent said before he tapped her sides. Elefthería moved further ahead before Chryso managed to catch up to her.   
Damen was watching Laurent with a pleased smile. He could see the joy in every line of Laurent’s body as he rode his horse. He looked like he was born to ride.  
The sudden downpour caught them by surprise much earlier than they had anticipated. The castle was not yet in sight. By the time they reached the castle, they were drenched.

Entering the castle was surprisingly easy. A drenched pair of travelers were welcomed with open arms. As servants led them into the castle, Damen’s eyes carefully took notice of all the possible exits and entrances. Laurent was wrapping his drenched cloak around himself. His fingers looked almost blue. He couldn’t use a healing spell. Such obvious magic would not be hidden by his masking talisman. 

They were led into a grand hall. The cold stonewalls had been decorated with colourful tapestries. It took away from the gloomy feeling the cold castle radiated. A grand staircase led up to the second floor. 

A man was standing on top of the stairs. He was well built, an amenable smile was playing on his lips, yet his eyes were frigid. His hair was black, but his beard was tinged with dark blue. His gaze was on Laurent, whom curtsied in polite greeting. Damen wanted to wrap his hands around the pommel of his sword. 

“It is rare that we receive guests,” He smiled as he walked down the stairs.

“We got surprised by the bad weather,” Damen answered, as Laurent stayed just behind him. He kept a demure body language as he sneaked a peek at Bluebeard from beneath his lashes. He could feel Bluebeard’s hungry stare travel along his body. 

Damen introduced them with a polite smile. He could feel it strain the corners of his mouth. He hoped that it looked more sincere than he felt. Laurent curtsied in greeting like a proper Lady.  
When Bluebeard leaned down to kiss the back of Laurent’s hand in greeting, Damen had to overcome the urge to draw his sword. 

Laurent’s gaze focused on the butler that was standing behind Bluebeard as he talked to Damen. He was standing there with an expressionless face and a rigid posture. Something was off about him, but before he could take a closer look with his magic Damen turned towards him.

“Are you all right with staying the night, dear?” Damen asked. Laurent applauded Damen internally for keeping a straight face.   
“Of course, dear.” Laurent said as he smiled sweetly. He had enchanted a pendant to change his voice to sound like a woman. 

“Will you be joining me for dinner?” Bluebeard said with a charming smile.

“Of course.” Damen said with a smile. He followed behind him as he took Laurent’s arm. 

The dining room was at the end of the hallway. The walls were lined with wooden paneling and heavy red satin curtains framing the glass windows. A long dining table stood in the middle of the room. Candleholders with low burning candles were placed on the table.

“Please take a seat.” Bluebeard offered with a smile.

Damen pulled out his chair for Laurent to sit on. Dinner was filled with polite conversation. The most mundane topics were discussed such as their origin and their reasons for the traveling during such abysmal weather. Damen answered all the questions as Laurent and him at discussed beforehand. Laurent only added a few comments. Even with the conversation flowing the dinner was cloaked in a stilted atmosphere. Whenever Bluebeard tried to charm Laurent, Damen would bristle and interfere. They answered all of his questions with vague answers that did not reveal much information at all.   
At some point Bluebeard asked after the wedding date and Damen just started coughing as he had been trying to drink a slip of his wine.   
At some point, the conversation drifted towards Bluebeard’s newly deceased wife. He lamented that he must be cursed to lose everyone of his wives within the first year of marriage. The sickeningly sweet voice as he said the words, made a shudder run down Laurent’s spine.

They excused themselves quickly after the dinner was finished. The butler Laurent had been eyeing suspiciously led them towards their guestroom. 

The door closed behind them. The guest room was big and lavish. Still, the room had a gloomy feeling. The cold stonewalls were bare and the windows were small.

"He didn't notice that anything was off." Damen said with a breath of relief.

"With how much you were glaring daggers at him for leering at me, it was not hard to assume that you are indeed my fiancée," Laurent said as he sat down in front of the vanity in the corner.

"I didn't like his expression at all." Damen said with a dark growl. Bluebeard had not taken his eyes off of Laurent throughout the dinner.

Laurent send him an amused look before he unraveled the braid that held his hair together. His hair fell loose and Damen forced himself not to watch him. Instead he focused on unraveling his tightly laced jacket.

"Can you lock the door?" Laurent asked as he unclasped the pearl necklace from around his neck. Damen good up and locked the door. When he turned back around, Laurent's dress lay in a silk puddle around Laurent's feet. He was standing there in nothing more than his breeches and a tightly bound corset. Damen just stared for a moment before quickly turning around. He tried to stop himself from imagining Laurent in all kinds of compromising positions wearing nothing more than the corset. It didn't work. The image Laurent spread out on a bed with his legs splayed open, wearing nothing but a lace corset and flushing from arousal did not leave his mind. He felt something stir in his trousers. He was halfway to a full blown erection. He needed to cool down.

"I am going out for a walk." Damen said as he unlocked the door again.

"Be careful." Laurent said with a small frown.

"Same to you, lock the door." Damen said as he stepped through.

He closed the door behind him. He only left when he heard the telltale click of a lock snapping in place.  
He started to walk aimlessly. The castle seemed deserted. The few servants Damen had seen, were not around. This big castle had too few servants to maintain it. A lot of places were dusty or dirt-smeared. He walked till the end of the corridor and started to walk down the winding staircase. On the first floor, he walked around a few corners before stepping outside into the courtyard. It was the first time he saw another person since his walk started. A young man was standing in a hidden corner of the yard. What caught Damen's attention was the collar wrapped around his throat. He fit the description Erasmus had given for Kallias perfectly. Just the way he held himself gave Damen a pause.

"Excuse me?" Damen said as he approached him slowly. The young man startled and quickly turned around to face him.

"Yes, my lord?" He answered. There was fear hidden in his dark eyes.

"I managed to get lost, could you please tell me the way back to the guest room?" Damen asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course," He answered and started to describe the way back. At Damen's confused expression, he offered to escort him back. Damen accepted the offer with a pleased smile.

"Thank you, I would have gotten even more lost without your help." Damen thanked him politely. He couldn't say anything to him. He didn't know if the walls had ears in this place.

"It was a pleasure, my lord." He answered.

"What is your name?" Damen asked with a smile.

"Kallias. I got to return to work, my lord." Kallias answered with a bow.

"Thank you again." Damen said and just as he was about to leave. A hand reached out and held onto his sleeve. Surprised he turned around. Kallias was staring at him intently.

"You need to leave. Otherwise, only death awaits." Kallias said with a serious expression. As soon as he had spoken the words his gaze flitted around nervously, as if he expected someone to have heard him. Before Damen could react, Kallias had already hurried away. Damen's eyes followed him before he slowly walked towards the door of the guestroom.  
He knocked on the door three times.

"Yes?" Laurent's female voice answered.

"It's me." Damen simply answered. He heard the lock click open. When he stepped inside he could see that Laurent was already laying in the bed.

"I can sleep on the floor." Damen said. He didn't want the reason why he had to go on a walk to reemerge. 

"Don't be a fool." Laurent said with a roll of his eyes. With a sigh Damen undressed himself before sliding into the bed besides Laurent.  
"I met Kallias." Damen said as he turned around to face Laurent.

"Oh?"

"He seems all right, though I think he is injured somewhere." Damen admitted with a frown.

"From what we've heard of Bluebeard, it’s likely that he is in some way injured." Laurent said.

"We will get him out of here." Damen swore. Laurent smiled at him.

"We should sleep, we need to get up again when the whole castle is asleep." Laurent said as he burrowed deeper into the blankets. Damen couldn't help but smile at the action.

"Good night, Witch." Damen said with a playful tone. Laurent sent him a halfhearted glare before replying: "Good night, Knight."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep together. Laurent woke up a few hours later feeling like he would melt at any given moment. He was surrounded by heat. A muscled arm was thrown over his sides and a hot body was plastered to his back. Laurent froze when he felt Damen's hot breath tickle his neck. When he tried to wriggle free of Damen's hold, the arms around him tightened and dragged him even closer. Laurent froze when he felt something hard poke his ass. His whole face blushed bright red.  
With a swirl of his finger he pushed Damen back a few inches before forcefully freeing himself from his hold. Damen grumbled and curled around Laurent's empty blanket instead.  
Laurent stood beside the bed, silently willing his blush to go away.

It was still dark outside. It was the perfect opportunity to go out and look for information regarding the slavers. Laurent put on a set of light clothes that he had hidden the saddle bag.

"Laurent?" Damen asked with sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you?" Laurent asked.

"Mhmm." Damen's answer was not understandable.

"Go back to sleep, oaf." Laurent said with a roll of his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Damen asked in a sleep-slurred voice. His eyes slowly fell shut.

"I am going to sneak around for a bit." Laurent said as he pulled on a pair of leather boots. Damen let out a sound of agreement before suddenly sitting upright in bed.

"Alone?! I will come with you." Damen protested as he tried to get out of bed and only ended up completely entangled in the blankets.

"No. You will just hinder me." Laurent said with a snort. A look of hurt passed over Damen's face and Laurent softened.

"It's easier for me to go alone." Laurent said with a smile.

“No,” Damen said with a scowl, “I will not let you explore a hostile territory on your own.”

“Damen.” Laurent said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

“If you’re worried about my size, I still have the ring you enchanted.” Damen added as he bit his lip. Laurent opened his mouth to say something scathing, but shut it when he saw the hopeful look in Damen’s eyes.

“Fine, get dressed.” Laurent said with a defeated sigh. Damen tumbled out of bed in his eagerness. He hastened to put on some clothes.

“Give me the ring for a moment.” Laurent said. Damen handed him the ring and watched silently as Laurent pushed his magic into the ring. The stealth magic had depleted by now. He had to renew the enchantment. Damen put the ring back on.

“Let’s go.” Laurent said. They stepped into the hallway before Laurent closed the door and used his magic to lock the door from the inside. 

The hallways were deserted at this time of the night. The winding hallways were empty and sparsely lit. The castle walls themselves seemed to give of an eerie aura. The dark corners seemed to swallow any light that ventured near them. Damen silently followed Laurent as the walked through the maze-like hallways and stairs. There were almost no guards. The few times they stumbled upon them, they were able to hide around corners and behind statues. A flick of Laurent’s wrist and something dropped at the other end of the hallway leading the guard away from them. Damen hoped that Laurent remembered the way back to their room because he would become hopelessly lost. Every floor looked almost the same, every tapestry was in the same bleached out colour that looked identical in the dark and all the paintings were of people related to each other. It felt more like a labyrinth than an actual castle. Even though the walk seemed endless, it was in fact not as long as it felt and they did manage to find the study quite quickly.

“He has another witch.” Laurent said as he touched the door with his magic.

“Not Kallias?” Damen asked with a frown.

“No. someone older, more powerful.” Laurent said with a click of his tongue as he closed his eyes. It took him a few minutes to create an opening in the threads of the ward through which they could slip. 

When they stepped inside, the study looked like any other study. A desk stood in the middle of the room. Damen went over to it and started looking through the documents. Laurent started to open the books on the shelves. 

“Did you find anything yet?” Damen asked as he put another stack of documents aside.

“Not yet.” Laurent answered as he put the book in his hands back into the shelf. When he tried to pull out the next book, a click could be heard and the bookshelf started moving. It revealed a secret passage. Damen put down the document he had been reading over.  
They shared a look before stepping into the secret passage. It was a only a short walk through the small and cramped passage before they stepped out into a small deserted hallway.

At the end of the hallway there was a door. It was a small and unassuming door. Yet Laurent could feel that it was drenched in magic.  
He reached out with his senses to be meet with a ward that was rigged with an alarm system.

Damen watched silently as Laurent unraveled the protective magic. Instead of erasing the ward, Laurent created an opening a moment where they could step through the door without the wards activating.

“Open the door.” Laurent said through clenched teeth. Damen opened the door and stepped through. Laurent followed him quickly. He retreated with his magic The wards snapped back into place as the door fell shut. 

In front of them, a spiraling staircase stretched upwards. Apparently they were in one of the two towers. There was no light, so Laurent conjured a small floating magic light. They descended upwards. The higher they got, the stuffier the air got. Laurent could almost taste the iron in the air, so heavy did the smell of blood become.  
He nearly walked into Damen who had come to a dead stop as he stepped into the room at the top of the stairs.

“What are you suddenly stopping for, oaf?” Laurent asked with glare. Damen didn’t show any sign of having heard him. Laurent sighed before sneaking a look around Damen’s large frame. The sight made him feel sick.

It was the room beneath the roof of the tower. Silk curtains were lining the walls and lush carpets covered the floor. Blood was smeared on the carpet.

There were six dead bodies there. All of beautiful young women, none of them showed even a sign of decay. They were dressed in gorgeous dresses and posed like they were large dolls. They looked like they were sleeping were it not for their slit necks. One of them had a hole in her chest and held her heart in her outstretched hands. Another one was missing her eyes as tracks of blood were smeared down her cheek like tears. The one in the corner was only wearing a thin lace gown. Her arms were laying at her feet.

All of them had long blond hair and blue eyes. Damen whirled around and grabbed Laurent’s hand dragging him back down the stairs. 

“We are leaving right now.” Damen ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Damen!” Laurent protested. When Damen made no move to stop, Laurent used his magic to stop them.

“We need to go.” Damen said with an almost wild look in his eyes.

“We can’t.” Laurent scolded with a glare. Damen took a deep breath. His restless energy didn’t leave him. His fingers brushed repeatedly through his hair. 

“What has gotten into you?” Laurent asked with a confused frown.

“I need to get you out of here.” Damen said with a growl.

“Why?” Laurent asked with genuine confusion.

“Why?! Haven’t you seen them?!” Damen said as he raised his voice, “They look like you. Blond hair and blue eyes.”

“I can’t let you near him. He will try to do the same to you.” Damen snarled as he clenched his fist.

“Damen.” Laurent said softly.

“He cannot hurt you.” Damen said as he clenched his jaw. Laurent reached out and gently laid his hand over Damen’s clenched fist.

“He won’t touch me, I promise.” Laurent said with a smile.

“Laurent.” Damen whispered.

“He won’t even get near me. After all, I have my Knight to protect me.” Laurent said with a smirk. Damen turned his hand around and softly linked their fingers together. He squeezed Laurent’s hand once.

The sound of a door unlocking made them scramble apart. They looked at each other with horrified expressions. They scrambled back up into the room with the dead bodies. On the other side partly hidden behind one of the dead bodies a window was hidden. They hastened over to it. A quick look outside revealed a small ledge beneath and next to the window. With a motion of his hand, the magic light extinguished. Laurent climbed outside first. Damen could hear the footsteps coming closer as he quickly climbed out of the window. The ledge was not long enough for both of them to stand next to each other without being seen. Thus, Laurent was being squished between the wall and the heat of Damen’s body. With a gently flick of his ring finger. The window slowly and soundlessly closed. 

Laurent could see light shine through the window besides him. He tried to ignore the hot breath that tickled his ears. They waited with baited breath till the light disappeared again.   
Damen let out a sigh of relief.

“How do we get down from here?” Damen asked as he sneaked a peek down. They were very high up.

“Magic.” Laurent answered as wind wrapped around both of them and slowly descended them towards the ground. They dropped down behind a large rose bush in the middle of the courtyard.  
They made their way back towards their room silently. They fell asleep next to each other. In the morning, Laurent woke up to Damen holding onto him tightly. He allowed himself to indulge into the warmth before getting up.

Breakfast was a another stilted affair and Laurent was pleased when it was finally over. They tried to find Kallias in the morning under the pretense of exploring the castle, but were unsuccessful.

“I swear he was here before, but now it’s like he disappeared.” Damen said as he ran a hand through his hair

They took their lunch without Bluebeard and afterwards Laurent went to the library, where he spent his afternoon undisturbed till it was time for dinner. 

It was their second dinner with the lord of the castle and Laurent felt his gaze travel along his body the whole dinner. It made his skin crawl. When Damen’s eyes had followed along the lines of his body, there had been none of this discomfort only pleasant heat pooling low in his gut.

He cut a piece of his steak as Damen tried to keep the polite if stilted small talk with Bluebeard up. They were currently trying to talk about hunting.

Laurent took a sip of his wine and stopped short for a moment. There was a taste beneath the tangy sweetness that send his senses on high alert. He set the wineglass back down and glanced over to Damen’s glass. The wine glass was empty. The butler that had been standing behind Bluebeard leaned forward to refill the glass with fresh wine. As he leaned forward Laurent, caught a glimpse of a shimmering witched mark between his glove and his sleeve. He felt cold dread crawl along his veins..

He put his cutlery down. Before taking a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

“Lamen?” Laurent asked with a smile on his face.

“Yes, dear?” Damen turned towards him and Laurent could see that his eyes were dilated and already unfocused by whatever had been added to their wine.

“I am not feeling well, can you please escort me to our room?” Laurent asked as made his voice sound as feeble and weak as possible. Damen frowned, but nodded. He got up with a stumbling step. He steadied himself on the chair before turning towards Laurent. 

“Please, excuse us,” Laurent said as he curtisied towards Bluebeard.

“Of course, please feel better soon.” Bluebeard answered with an amiable smile. Laurent suppressed his sneer of disgust. 

“Shall we escort you back to your room?” The stone-faced butler asked from behind Bluebeard.

Laurent declined with a polite smile. As soon as they left the room, Damen leaned heavily on Laurent.

“I do not feel well,” he admitted as he tried to stop the room from spinning. Laurent was acutely aware of the guards watching their every move. 

He leaned as close to Damen as he could under the pretense of trying to steady him.

“You’ve been poisoned. Most likely similar to a sedative,” Laurent whispered quietly. Damen nodded with a wince.

“Just play along, we will get out of this,” Laurent promised as he carefully helped maneuver Damen along the hallway. They managed to walk a few more steps before Damen just collapsed. His legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed onto the hallway floor. He dragged Laurent down with him. He fell so that he was laying half on top of Laurent.  
Laurent laid beneath him stunned for a moment before quickly checking his pulse. He let out a barely audible sigh of relief as he felt Damen’s steady pulse beneath his fingertips. 

He took a deep breath. It was time to act now.

“Lamen?” Laurent asked as he started to shake Damen. His voice got a hysterical pitch to it.

“Lamen!” He shouted as he tried to wake him. He squeezed a few fake tears out that rolled down his checks.

“Help!” He screamed as he struggled to get out from underneath him. He kneeled down beside Damen repeatedly shouting his fake name and calling loudly and hysterically for help.

At his shout, four guards rushed towards him. With tears running down his checks, he tried to wake him. Suddenly, he felt hands grab his arms and bodily drag him away from Damen.

“What do you think you are doing?! Let go of me!” Laurent protested as he struggled in the guards grip trying to get back to Damen’s side. 

The guards remained stone-faced as they pulled Damen up and dragged him away. Laurent felt a real dread for a moment as he struggled in the guards hold.

“Where are you taking him?! Lamen!” Laurent shouted as he tried to wrench his arm free.

“Now, now my dear. There is no need for this, We will take good care of your beloved.” At the smooth voice of Lord Bluebeard, Laurent felt disgust rise. 

“Lamen!” Laurent called again as he glared at Bluebeard through his fake tears. Bluebeard stepped towards him. His butler as always stood behind him without a single expression.

His large and disgusting hand reached out and tilted his chin up.

“Such a beauty will make a fine addition to the collection.” Bluebeard said with a smile as wiped his thumb across Laurent’s lips. With a hiss, Bluebeard let go of him. His thumb was bloody. Blood was smeared across Laurent’s mouth. He had bit down hard. Now he had the disgusting taste of this vile man in his mouth. He glared at Bluebeard.

“Take her to her room. I will taste her tonight after dealing with the vermin.” Bluebeard said coldly as he turned around. Laurent continued to struggle as he was escorted towards his room. He couldn’t recklessly use his magic, not with the butler, a fellow witch escorting him as well. 

With a heavy thud, the door fell shut behind him. He heard the sound of a lock clicking into place and felt magic being weaved across the door.

He threw himself against the door acting like the hysterical and terrified fiancée for a few more moments. Before stepping away from the door with an eerie calm.  
He needed to get Damen and Kallias out as soon as possible.

He walked around the room. The Butler had heavily warded the door, but the wards on the window were comparatively lax. There were not even any alarms interwoven with the magic. He probably hardly expected a witch to be locked into this room on the third floor. A non-magical person would have had a hard time escaping out of the window. For Laurent, it was easy. Wind magic felt like breathing to him. 

He took a deep breath and slowly reached out with his magic. He pulled each magical thread of the ward apart. As soon as the ward on the window was destroyed, he broke the lock that had sealed the window shut with a simple flick of his wrist. He grabbed his bag before he leaped out through the window.  
He gracefully floated down towards the courtyard. Quickly, he pulled something out of his bag. He lit it on fire before throwing it into the air. It exploded into a thousand colours and lit up the night sky for just a moment. It was the signal for Nikandros and his men.

Laurent pulled out his pendulum and whispered the words. “Lead me to Damen.” The amethyst pendulum rose into the sky and took off. Laurent was hot on its heels. His dress got caught in the rose bushes. He stopped for a breath before decidedly ripping the bottom half of the dress off. Every guard that tried to stop Laurent was knocked unconscious with a simple flick of his hand.

A ball of fire suddenly shot towards him and Laurent deflected its path with powerful wind.

“So you were a witch.” The butler was standing at the entrance of what seemed to be the stairs leading down to the dungeon.

“Oh, you didn’t notice?” Laurent said with a smirk as he rubbed his hand along his neck. He smeared the make up revealing his shimmering mark. He saw as the butler clenched his jaw, but otherwise remained stone faced.

A second ball of fire flew towards his face. He had apparently managed to hurt his pride. Laurent evaded it gracefully before sending a wind so sharp it cut into the stone of the caste towards the butler. A wall of fire sprung up from the ground as the butler partially blocked his attack. When the dust settled again, there was a deep cut in the Butler’s shirt and blood was dripping down his arm.

“You on the other hand were pretty darn obvious,” Laurent sneered as he arched an eyebrow in a condescending arch. This time the fireball rushed towards him at an even greater speed. Laurent reached out with his hand and caught the fireball with a swirl of wind. 

“Oh, did I manage to ruffle your feathers?” Laurent asked with a smirk as he whirled the fireball back towards his face. With his other hand, he sent out another wave of sharp winds. Another wall of flames shot up to block the attack. Laurent used the momentary obstructed view of his opponent to his advantage. He pulled out a dagger that he had hidden beneath his dress. He used the wind to leap high into the air. A jet of fire came rushing towards the earth. Laurent pushed his wind towards the ground to propel himself higher to avoid the flames.   
He threw his dagger directly towards the butler’s throat.

As he had predicted, another wall of flames appeared. Laurent descended from above towards him. As soon as the flames came down, Laurent was right in front of him. He had drawn another dagger out from the cleavage of his dress. Before he could react, Laurent had pressed the tip of his blade into the flesh of his throat.

“Always expect another weapon,” Laurent said with a snort as he knocked him out with a simple spell. He conjured a rope to tie him up tightly.   
He didn’t spare him another glance as he hastened to follow the pendulum down the stairs. A single torch lit up the underground hallway. Another pair of guards was stationed at the far end of the hallway. They were standing in front of a locked door. 

With a flick of his wrist, two stones loosened from the wall behind them and crashed on top of their heads. With a loud clang, both of them crumbled. Laurent strode towards the door. His hair had loosened from his braid and was billowing behind him. 

The door was sealed magically. As he started to unravel the wards he started to hear voices through the door. 

“Kallias, Kallias you are still not properly trained,” Bluebeards sickeningly sweet voice sounded.

“Do you know what you did wrong?” He asked. Laurent was unable to hear Kallias answer.

“Leave him alone!” That was Damen’s voice. His words were slurred and barely distinguishable, but it was unmistakably his voice. Laurent felt a small part of his tension evaporate.

“Oh? Be quiet Vermin. After all, it is your fault I have to punish him.” 

“I said leave him alone.” Damen slurred back. His words tapered of at the end, so that Laurent was almost unable to hear him.

“Then I will take care of you first. Kallias, watch the what happens when you defy me.” Bluebeard purred. The unmistakable sound of a whip could be heard through the door.

Laurent was no longer in the mood to undo the wards. He raised his hand and formed a globe of fire in his hand. He threw it against the door and it exploded with a loud boom.

Laurent stepped through the newly created entrance. Smoke was billowing around him. He felt anger course through his veins.  
Laurent stared at Damen. He was chained against the wall. There was a bruise forming on his cheek. His eyes were hazy and sluggishly.

Two guards were holding a young man down. His back was coated in blood and his gaze never left the floor.

Bluebeard was standing in front of him. A whip that was dripping blood was loosely held in his hand. There were lash marks on Damen’s bare chest. Blood was dripping down that perfectly sculpted chest.

Before Laurent could even think, he had already thrown his dagger towards Bluebeard. With a shout of pain, the blade burrowed into Bluebeard’s shoulder. 

“Guards!” He shouted as he clutched his wound shoulder. Laurent thrust his arms outwards. A strong wind caught the two guards and smashed them into the wall of the dungeon. 

“What do you think you’re doing!” Bluebeard exclaimed in outrage.

“Taking care of the vermin,” Laurent said with a sneer.

“You are not-” Bluebeard looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Oh, finally noticed? I am not a woman.”  
Laurent smirked cruelly before raising his hand. Wind swirled around Bluebeard’s throat. It tightened and lifted him off his feet. He was struggling against the magic that slowly cut off his air supply. It was like watching a pierced bug trying to struggle free. As his oxygen got less, his struggle slowly started to cease. Laurent wore a sinister smirk of satisfaction.

“Laurent?” Damen’s voice called.

“Damen?” Laurent asked, as he dropped Bluebeard. He crumbled onto the floor. He was not dead. What a pity. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a rope and firmly tied Bluebeard up. 

Damen was staring at him with a bright expression. His eyes lit up as he noticed Laurent.

“Laurent!” Damen called with a delighted expression. He was wearing a big dopey grin on his face. Laurent quickly walked to his side. 

“Are you hurt?” Laurent asked as he ran his eyes over Damen’s body. Laurent reprimanded himself for the dumb question as he saw the red marks adorning Damen’s bronze skin.

“Laurent!” Damen said again. He was grinning broadly. Laurent glared at him before forcefully grabbing his chin and turning his head, so that he had to look him in the eye.

“Are. You. Hurt?” Laurent asked with a low growl. He got a giggle as his answer.

“You’re so bloody beautiful.” Damen said with an awed undertone. Laurent blinked, completely stumped with the response.

“Damen, are you still drugged?” Laurent asked with a frown. 

“Nope, never, sweetheart.” Damen said with a grin and another giggle. Laurent sighed. And, with a wave of his hand, broke the chains holding Damen to the wall. As soon as Damen was freed he stepped closer to Laurent. 

“You are so pretty,” Damen said with a dazed voice as he reached out. Laurent didn’t evade his reach. He felt Damen’s fingers card through his hair. “Like spun gold.” He murmured. 

“We have to go.” Laurent said, but Damen made no movement toward the door of the cellar or towards Kallias, who was watching them with wide eyes. Instead he stepped closer into Laurent’s space. Damen was staring at him, enraptured. 

“What are you doing?” Laurent asked as he felt himself flush from Damen’s intense gaze. Damen reached out and grabbed Laurent by the shoulders. He pulled him forward and engulfed him in his big arms. Laurent froze up as he was hugged tightly. 

“You smell good.” Damen whispered with a giggle as he burrowed his face in Laurent’s hair. He could feel him rub his cheek against his hair. Laurent could feel the heat rise. He was held tightly and instead of disliking it, the close contact actually made him feel secure and wanted.

“Damen.” Laurent protested.

“You take my breath away you know.” Damen said as one of his hands started to slowly rub circles on his lower back. Laurent felt a shudder run through him at the movement. 

“You are so intelligent, pretty and witty. You are absolutely gorgeous. Prettier than anyone.” Damen said as he nuzzled the crown of his head. Laurent blushed and tried to push Damen away. He wouldn’t budge. 

“Let go of me, Damen!” Laurent commanded while trying to keep a calm facade. The movement on his back felt hot like a iron brand. Damen loosened his hold and stepped back a bit, but still he kept his hands on Laurent’s body.

“I wish I could touch you.” Damen said with a frown.

“You are touching me, too much, in fact.” Laurent complained with sigh. 

“Not enough.” Damen shook his head. “ I want to touch you everywhere. I want to see what else can makes you blush so prettily.” Damen said as he raised his hand and lightly caressed Laurent’s hot cheek. Laurent felt like he was on fire. His body was reacting to the words like he was already touching him all over.

Laurent stared at him silently. He didn’t know how to react. A part of him screamed at him to just allow him to touch him wherever and another one told him to run.

“You would get mad if you knew. It’s a secret. Such a pretty witch. You are beautiful when you are cold and so gorgeous when you are mad.” Damen said with a grin. 

Laurent just wanted Damen to stop talking. He didn’t know what to do with the reactions his body was having. Damen opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Laurent grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him downwards. He hesitated only for a moment before threading his fingers into Damen’s hair. He kissed him. It was a short kiss. A peck to the lips. Laurent moved away from his lips and Damen watched him with wide dazed eyes.

“Shut up.” Laurent commanded as he resolutely ignored the blush that was heating his cheeks. Damen’s lips spread into a wide grin that looked almost besotted. He reached out and gently cupped Laurent’s cheek in his palm. Laurent leaned into the contact. His eyes grew half lidded as Damen tilted his head up.

A throat being cleared loudly caused Laurent to push Damen away and stumble backwards.

“Am I interrupting something?” Nikandros asked with an arched brow as he stood in front of the hole in the wall where the door used to be. 

“Nik!” Damen shouted with joy as he stumbled towards his best friend whom caught him with a surprised sound.

“What happened to him?” Nikandros asked with a dark scowl as he fought off his friend’s octopus arms. His knights stepped into the room and dragged Bluebeard away by his feet, not caring that the hit his head on the stones littering the floor. 

“He was drugged,” Laurent said with a sigh,”he needs a healer.”

“I will bring him there.” Nikandors said with a scowl, as he dragged Damen along who had noticed Laurent again and was trying to reach for him.

Laurent looked at Kallias, who was still kneeling on the floor. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Laurent kneeled down in front of Kallias. He reached out with his hand only for Kallias to flinch away from his touch.

“Hush, I will not hurt you.” Laurent said softly as he touched the slave collar with his fingertips. 

Laurent reached out with his magic and broke the enchantment placed on Kallias’ slave collar. He pulled out another dagger, which he had hidden beneath the dress strapped to his upper thigh. Kallias was watching him with wide eyes as he moved the blade closer.

“I promise, I will not hurt you.” Laurent pressed the blade to the slave collar and it broke beneath the edge. The broken pieces fell onto the floor with a clatter.

“You are free.” Laurent said with a smile as Kallias stared at the pieces of his collar. He was staring at them as if he didn’t dare hope for it to be true.

At Laurent’s next word, light entered Kallias’ dulled eyes: “Erasmus is waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I hated Bluebeard. He was a pain in my writing ass. Also we have a severe case of Nikandros interruptus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have handed in my bachelor paper ~  
> Now it only needs to pass and three exams then I will be freeeeee ~  
> I am so sorry for the delayed update, university captured me in its sharp claws.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter   
> and thank you for all the lovely comments <3

Laurent watched as Erasmus failed to cast the spell for the third time in a row. The sphere of water that had been hovering in the air broke apart. The whole floor got drenched with the water. Laurent pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. Erasmus winced and sent a wide-eyed look towards Laurent. After the first failed attempt and Erasmus’ following hysterical apologies, Laurent had made Erasmus promise him that he would not apologize for every single failed attempt.

“Let’s stop here for today,” Laurent said as he raised the water from his floor with his magic and threw it back into the bucket at their feet.

“But I can still continue.” Erasmus said with a frown.

“You could, but all your other attempts would fail. Just as this one has.” Laurent said with a shrug of his shoulders, “Your mind is not on what we are doing.”

Erasmus’ shoulders slumped before he asked: “Am I that obvious?”

Laurent smirked silently in response.

“Kallias is coming home today.” Erasmus said with a nervous smile. After freeing Erasmus from his collar, Laurent had taken him to the healer’s tent. Damen had been laying in a cot sleeping off the effects of the drug. He had had a stilted conversation with Nikandros that Kallias needed a few days bed rest before he was fit for travel. That had been four days ago, today was the day Kallias would be reunited with Erasmus.

“He is not going to resent you for what you said.” Laurent said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“But I said so many horrible things.” Erasmus protested as he wrung his hands.

“Then apologize.” Laurent said with a shrug of his shoulders. The sound of a horn interrupted whatever Erasmus had planned to answer. 

“He is here.” Erasmus send a wide-panicked look in Laurent’s direction whom ignored it. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked through the living room. As he opened his front door, he saw Damen swing down from Chryso who whickered towards Laurent’s own beautiful horse. Elfi as he had started to call her, he would never tell Damen about that nickname, was standing in the freshly rebuild stable.

“Was that really necessary?” Laurent asked with a glare towards Damen.

“Nice to see you too.” Damen answered with a sunny grin before descending down from his horse. 

“I cannot overlook someone of your size.” Laurent said with a smirk. Damen’s only answer was a roll of his eyes. Laurent could hear Erasmus sniffle behind him. 

Damen turned around to help Kallias down from the horse. He looked better. He was no longer as pale and his skin had returned to having a healthy glow. He took a cautious step forward. His eyes were roaming all over. A searching expression was painted on his face, but it could not hide the cautious hope shining in his eyes. 

“Stop hiding.” Laurent whispered and stepped out of the way. Erasmus had stood behind him. Kallias lit up when he saw Erasmus. With his bright smile, the tears Erasmus had been trying to hold back spilled over.

“I’m sorry!” He bawled as tears and snot ran down his face. Kallias’ expression morphed into one of confusion and panic. For a second he looked at Laurent and Damen for help before running towards Erasmus.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Kallias said as he tentatively reached out towards Erasmus. Erasmus hiccuped once. His eyes were already turning red from his crying. His lower lip trembled. 

“I’m sorry!” Erasmus exclaimed again before dashing forward. He ran into Kallias whose arm came around him after a small exclamation of surprise. He hugged him tightly as Erasmus hid his face in his shoulder. Kallias could feel tears on his skin. His own eyes were growing wet.   
Damen and Laurent shared a look before slowly leaving the two alone. 

“Hush, now. You do not need to apologize.” Kallias said as burrowed his face in Erasmus curls. “I’m sorry for doing what I did.”

Erasmus shook his head as Kallias’ fingers carded through his curls. “I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust.” He added with a soft whisper. 

“No.” Erasmus pulled back so that he could look into Kallias eyes. Into the eyes he thought he would never see again. “You only tried to k-keep me safe” He managed to stop blubbering for a moment to get the words out. 

“Didn’t do a very good job doing that.” Kallias muttered. As he ran a hand over Erasmus’ back. He was too thin, he could feel every bump of his spine. Before Erasmus could refute the statement a new wave of tears spilled. He had copied Kallias’ gesture and had run his hand over his back only to feel the rough scars through his clothes. They hadn’t been there before. He burrowed his face back into Kallias’ shoulder as he clung to him. 

“Hush, there is no need to cry anymore.” He ran his hand up and down his back. The motion soothing the trembling. When his hand wandered towards his neck, he burrowed his hand in Erasmus curls and gently started to card his fingers through Erasmus hair. Erasmus almost melted in his arms.

“I was s-scared that you were dead.” Erasmus muttered as his grip tightened unconsciously. 

“I am fine. We are both all right.” Kallias said with a smile in his voice. Erasmus nodded against him. Kallias kissed the crown of curls before uttering the words: “We are both free.”

Damen and Laurent had moved inside while they had been in their own little world. Damen had grabbed something from his saddlebag before following Laurent inside. Laurent let himself sprawl gracelessly in one of the armchairs. Damen walked towards him and dropped a package wrapped in simple brown paper in Laurent’s lap.

“What is this?” Laurent asked a he looked up at Damen with an arched brow. He forced himself not to stare at Damen’s lips. He didn’t need to remember this right now. 

“Just a small something.” Damen said with a smile as he sat down across from Laurent.

Laurent ignored Damen’s expectant look and started to diligently unwrap the package. When he had ripped all the paper away it revealed a thick book. Its title was written in Damen’s mother tongue and the book had seen better days. The pages had started to colour, and as Laurent flipped through it the smell of an old book rose in the air.

The words Laurent could translate were written about mana stones. Laurent skimmed over it with interest. It was another perspective on the use and effects they had on people and how they might influence people. The country of Akielos was sceptical in regards to external magic. Which gave context to their acceptances of witchcraft. 

“Why?” Laurent asked aas his fingers lingered on a pentagram filled with the different kinds of mana stones.

“Why what?” Damen asked with a smile as he relaxed into one of the armchairs. Laurent envied him for being so at ease, while Laurent felt as taut as a livewire. 

“Why are you giving me this?” Laurent asked as he shut the book.

“Do I need to give you a reason?” Damen asked with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes darted away from Laurent’s face for just a moment. Laurent narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Damen was trying to hide something.

“Is this some kind of atonement? Are you trying to placate me?” Laurent asked with a glare. He frowned down at the book. If this was some twisted way of trying to stop Laurent from bringing up what happened, he would get angry. He was not some mistress that could be bought with gifts.

“No!” Damen said as he shook his head. Laurent sent him a cold look as he arched an eyebrow.

“I just saw it and thought you might like it.” Damen said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“It has nothing to do with what happened at Bluebeard’s castle.” Damen said with a smile that seemed strained around the edges. Laurent sighed. He was getting too many mixed signals. 

“I am going to make some tea.” Laurent said as he put the book down. His fingers trailed across the cover before he started walking towards the kitchen. Damen followed him.

Damen was leaning against a shelf in the corner of the kitchen and was watching Laurent as he moved around the small room. Now that Erasmus and Kallias were not there, he could not stave off his thoughts of what happened between them any longer. A part of him hoped that he had forgotten the kiss in his drug-addled mind and another part of him thought that he would feel disappointed had he forgotten it. 

“Laurent, I have to apologize.” Damen said after watching Laurent silently. The intensity of his gaze could burn a hole through anyone. Laurent froze in the motion of pouring tea.

“For what?” He asked without any emotion colouring his voice. His face was a blank mask. 

“For acting so inappropriately.” Damen said as he ran a hand through his curls.

“Oh?” Laurent asked. He was still motionless. The tea was slowly rising in the cup.

“I shouldn’t have touched you.” Damen stated as he kneaded the back of his neck. Laurent watched him silently. It sounded as if he regretted touching Laurent. If so then he didn’t want to know what he thought about all that kiss. Laurent turned around and put the kettle down. The cup had been filled to the brim and the tea had almost spilled over. He started pouring another cup. 

“I’m sorry for the excessive hugging.” Damen said as he avoided eye contact for a moment. He appeared flustered and Laurent took a small breath of courage. Maybe he didn’t regret it.

“You did not want to touch me?” Laurent asked as he tilted his head. Damen froze and just stared at him. He hardly blinked. Laurent tilted his head slightly, so that his golden hair spilled over his shoulders. He looked at Damen from beneath golden lashes. His lower lip slowly turned red as he worried it between his teeth. 

He could hear as Damen swallowed audibly. His eyes were fixated on his lips. His hand clenched into a fist and Laurent couldn’t help the pleased smirk that curled across his lips.

“That’s not it.” Damen said as he avoided eye contact.

“Oh?” Laurent asked as licked his lips. Damen gulped.

“I just shouldn’t have touched you without your permission.” Damen said seriously and Laurent couldn’t help the softening of his expression before an impish light entered his eyes. Damen raised an eyebrow as Laurent moved closer to him.

“How did you say it? You want to touch me more?” Laurent asked as he stepped closer to Damen. He reached out and touched Damen’s chest lightly with his hands. He could feel his quickening heartbeat.

“I …” Damen said as he searched for the words. 

“You want to touch me everywhere as you said.” Laurent said as he stepped into Damen’s space. He bit his lips again. He was so close he could see Damen’s eyes slowly dilate as he stared at his lips. Damen licked his lips, but moved half a step backwards. He was definitely wanted and the knowledge made something unknown burn in Laurent’s gut. Damen hit the bookshelf. The bottles and glasses rattled dangerously. Laurent looked up and saw as a big glass bottle rolled over the edge. Laurent raised his hand and stopped the bottle mid air from hitting Damen’s head. The cork of the bottle loosened and spilled out the contents over both Damen and Laurent’s head.   
It was a gooey substance that was now dripping down their heads. It was the slime of a rare herb that helps neutralize itching and reduces blistering boils. It was bright yellow and Laurent let out a disgruntled sigh.

“This is disgusting.” Laurent said as he wrinkled his nose. He felt disgusting. Damen stared blankly at him before he burst into laughter. He leaned his head onto Laurents shoulder for support effectively smearing more slime onto Laurent.

“This is not funny.” Laurent said with a frown. Damen continued to snicker into his shoulder.

“Stop it oaf!” Laurent said as he hit Damen’s shoulder. He was giggling himself though.

“I think we both need a bath.” Damen said as he grinned at Laurent. 

“Indeed we do.” Laurent said as brushed the slime out of his face. 

“Can you magic it away?” Damen asked as he tried to stop the slime from dripping into his eyes.

“No, it’s pretty much magic resistant.” Laurent said as he tried to smear the slime off his face. 

“Well, damn.” Damen said as he ran a hand through his hair only to distribute the slime even more. Laurent flicked his finger and made a circling motion. A bucket that has been standing in the corner of the room rose into the air. It floated over them and dumped its contents on their head. Damen sputtered. Now they were drenched in water as well.

“Really? Was that necessary?” Damen asked with a frown. Laurent smirked at him.

“It dissolves in water.” Laurent answered with a shrug and an arched eyebrow. 

“Still, not a reason to dump a bucket of water on my head” Damen said dryly. 

“For that I won’t dry you” Laurent said as he spelled his clothes dry and the floor clean. With swirl of his hand his hair dried while Damen still stood there dripping wet. Damen’s wet clothes were clinging to him. Damen had decided to not wear his armour today. A good decision in Laurent’s eyes.

“Better wet than slimy.” Damen said with a smile, as he wringed out his wet shirt. Laurent watched as the muscles bulged in his arms. Damen frowned and in the end just pulled the wet shirt over his head. Laurent couldn’t help, but stare at the damp bronze skin that was revealed. Laurent was not above appreciating the view.

“We found more information in Bluebeard’s castle.” Damen said as he crossed his arms. 

“Oh?” Laurent asked as he watched Damen silently. 

“We didn’t find much. Though a lot of leads to a brothel near Patras.” Damen said as he ran a hand through his wet hair. The droplets fell onto his shoulders and started rolling down his chest. Laurent’s gaze deliberately did not follow the water as it trailed down the bronze skin. 

“Oh?” Laurent asked with a questioning expression.

“We are still looking into the brothel. It's a very high end one with mostly customers of nobility. Nik said that we might send in one of ours to pretend to be a slave and his owner.” Damen elaborated.

“Interesting.” Laurent said as flicked his hair over his shoulders. A smirk started to spread across his lips. 

“No, whatever plan you are coming up with is not happening.” Damen said with a frown when he noticed Laurent’s gleaming eyes.

“Ever been into Master-Slave Play, dear Knight?” Laurent asked with a smirk as he pulled on his clothes. Damen sputtered and went as red as his bronze skin allowed. 

A call from outside interrupted them and before Damen could formulate a response, Laurent had already left the room and was heading back towards Erasmus and Kallias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed all my exams and got a good mark on my bachelor thesis.  
> I am freeeeee  
> I hope to update more frequently now.  
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments ~

Laurent stepped through the gates of the town. People were bustling about, a mixture of Akielos' design and Patras' colours were marking the buildings along the busy streets. That the town was nestled next to the border of Patras was clear to see from the mixture of cultures. The sound of the ocean could be heard in the distance. Laurent followed the main street towards the marketplace.

It didn’t take him long to make out Damen’s large frame. Even with his hood hiding his face, Laurent was able to recognize him in a heartbeat. His Knight was not to be overlooked. Laurent had given up denying that calling him His Knight was as natural as breathing.   
He stopped denying himself when Damen had arrived two days past drenched from the rain, holding out a book about Veretian fairytales with a proud grin on his face. He had only come to give him the book before moving on to help a mute woman to look for her brothers. The book was now laying on his bedside table. He moved towards Damen, mindful not to bump into anybody, as the likelihood of pickpockets roaming these streets was very high. Damen smiled broadly when he noticed him.

“Laur-” At Laurent's harsh glare Damen clicked his mouth shut.

“Charls at your service, Lamen,” Laurent said and did a small half bow. He was smirking at Damen.

“Lamen, at yours,” Damen said in return as he bowed as well. A grin was playing across his lips. Together they took a smaller alley to the inn they would be staying at.

“When will it be held?” Damen asked after a few moments of silence. Hardly anybody was taking the deserted little alley they were walking along.

“At the stroke of midnight, in the brothel of the purple flowers.” Laurent said with a look of distaste.

“The flowers are probably Bougainvillea.” Damen said with a dark look.

“Oh?” Laurent asked.

“My mother’s garden has many of them, they are native to Akielos.” Damen explained as his expression darkend.

“You don’t like that it is happening in your home country.” Laurent guessed. 

“I hate that it's happening in one of our provinces.” Damen admitted.

“Since Aegina is at the border to Patras, I would imagine that it's also happening in Patras as well,” Laurent said as he sidestepped a loose cobblestone. 

“Doesn’t really make me feel better,” Damen said with a sigh.

“They won’t be operating for long,” Laurent promised. They had reached the inn. Damen smiled at him. Laurent did not make a move to dodge as Damen reached out. He froze when he felt Damen’s fingers stroke along his earlobes. He felt something cold touch both his ears.

“Did you just put a pair of earrings on me?” Laurent asked. Damen just grinned at him. He stepped through the inn door before Laurent could protest further. Laurent reached up and touched the earrings lightly before trotting after Damen into the inn. It was packed, but Laurent still saw the man he was looking for sitting in the corner. 

“Charls!” Laurent called with a delighted expression, leaving a baffled Damen in his wake.

“Cousin Charls!” A man in colorful Veretian clothing called back. They greeted each other with enthusiasm that left Damen confused. The whole thing was so unlike Laurent that he felt lost.

“Cousin, let me introduce you to my assistant Lamen,” Laurent said as he pulled Damen forward.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Damen managed to say as he tried to keep his confusion at bay.  
“The pleasure is mine,” Charls answered with a broad grin. 

“Charls is one of the best Veretian clothing merchants,” Laurent proclaimed with a sweep of his hand. 

“Cousin stop it with the false flattery,” Charls said as he tried to appear modest.

“The clothes you gave us last time were magnifique.” Laurent said with a smirk.

“The blue matched, did it not?” Charles asked with self-satisfied smile. It now dawned on Damen that Charls was the one that had given Laurent the corset and the dress and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Laurent sent a smirk in his direction. Charls ordered a a round of drinks for them.  
Damen watched silently as Laurent and Charls engaged in small talk. Charls started raving about the newest trends in Arles at some point. He felt Laurent go tense beside him. He reached out a squeezed Laurent's hand reassuringly beneath the table. Laurent sent him a brief hint of a smile before focusing back on Charls. Damen silently drank from his jug of ale as they continued talking. At some point the conversation dwindled down.

“I already asked my assistant to send the cloth up to your room,” Charls said as he took the last sip of his wine. 

“Thank you, Charls.” Laurent said with a smile before rising from the table. 

“It was my pleasure, Charls,” Charls answered with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“We need to get you ready,” Laurent said a he beckoned Damen up the stairs.

“Do you require aid?” Charls asked and at Laurent's denial a smile stretched across his face. They bid each other farewell before Laurent and Damen ascended the stairs. 

The room was dark, but with a wave of Laurent's hand the candles that had been scattered all over the room lit up and bathed it in their warm light. Laurent made a beeline towards the bag on the table and Damen locked the door behind them. The room felt small with both of them in it and Laurent felt heat crawl up his spine. He unlaced his jacket and carelessly hung it over the chair. He took off his boots and carelessly tossed them in a corner. Damen watched him silently as he stretched. Laurent turned around and looked directly at Damen. 

“Strip.” The word sounded like a command from Laurent's lips and Damen didn’t even register the option to disobey. He stared, taking off his shirt. Laurent watched him for a moment before turning around. He started to pull out the jar of paint and brushes from the bag Charls had left them. 

“Is the gold paint really necessary?” Damen asked.

“You are supposed to be my slave. In Veretian of old, the pets and slaves were decorated with gold and golden paint. So stop complaining.” Laurent said with a smirk.

“As long as Nik never sees this.” Damen sighed and he heard Laurent faintly snicker. It caused Damen's gaze to travel back towards Laurent's form.

Damen might have felt the awkwardness of standing only in his undergarments in front of Laurent had he not been so completely focused on Laurent. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and a loose white shirt that seemed almost too big on him. It slipped off his shoulder to reveal pale skin. His feet were bare and even his toes looked elegant. He wanted to reach out and touch. He wanted to caress his shoulder with his fingers and have him lean into his touch once more. Damen watched Laurent as if he was in a trance. He watched as he dipped the paintbrush into the jar of shimmering gold paint. The candles that surrounded them gave Laurent's features a glow of softness and mysteriousness. His hair looked like liquid gold as it spilled over his shoulders. When he looked up Damen couldn’t help but be captured in the sky of his eyes. 

Laurent felt his throat run dry as he looked at Damen. He looked like a legendary warrior brought to life. He looked like a bronze god of old brought to life. The light of the candles gave his body a glow that almost looked like magic. Every line of his body was brought to light and Laurent couldn’t help but stare at the bare chest. With every breath he took he could see the muscles move. He had the urge to touch. Damen’s dark eyes were watching him and it felt like a gentle caress all over his skin. His eyes ignited embers to shimmer in his gut. Laurent dipped the ink into the paint one more time before stepping forward.   
The first touch of the tip of the paintbrush was cold. Damen couldn’t stop the shudder that traveled through his body. 

“Don’t move.” Laurent admonished as he slowly followed the line of Damen’s biceps downwards. The golden paint shimmered against the bronze skin and Laurent couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction. Gold looked good on his Knight. Once it was dry, it would no longer be of a solid color but more of sheer golden shine. He followed the contours of Damen’s arm till his whole right arm was lined with swirls and lines of gold. He moved back up and touched the base of Damen's throat with the brush. He slowly moved the brush along his throat and over his collarbones. He could hear Damen take in a sharp breath, but he remained silent otherwise. 

Damen watched as Laurent slowly painted his other arm. The brush swirled across his skin leaving golden lines in its wake. Laurent's gaze was intent as he painted on him. The last line ended after Laurent drew it over his knuckles. Laurent brushed his hair aside and Damen made an aborted movement as if to reach out and touch the golden waterfall spilling around Laurent's shoulders. It didn’t help that he could see the earring he had gifted him shimmer between the golden strands. At Laurent's glare Damen stopped moving again.

Laurent dipped the brush into the paint. His own fingertips were now smeared with the golden paint. He stepped closer towards Damen before holding the brush to where his heart lay. He looked up into Damen's eyes and didn’t break the eye contact as he drew the first swirling line over his heart. Damen’s lips stretched into a smile and Laurent reached out without thinking. His fingers painted in gold brushed over Damen’s lips. He could feel Damen lose his smile beneath his fingers and even in the sparse light he could see Damen’s pupils dilate. Damen closed his eyes before pressing a featherlight kiss to Laurent's fingertips. Laurent felt the heated blush reaching his ears. He let his hand drop and focused back on the lines he was drawing along Damen’s skin. He didn’t dare look up at Damen’s lips that were now shimmering with a touch of gold. Instead he focused on drawing the swirling lines across Damen’s chest. He felt Damen shudder as he drew the coiled lines around his nipples. The heat in the room started to rise and Laurent opened the window with a flick of his wrist. The cool wind that burst into the room let him breathe easier. 

“Raise your arms,” Laurent requested and he was almost unable to recognize the sound of his own voice. He moved the brush along Damen's sides and to his broad back. The golden lines were drawn following his shoulder blades, along his spine and across scars before moving back towards the front.   
Damen bit his lip to stop himself from making a sound. The faint taste of the golden paint in his mouth didn’t stop the heat that rose. Laurent was drawing lines across his stomach now.  
The brush felt like the caress of a lover and Damen had to fight to keep the reaction at bay. Laurent's intense stare didn’t help. Laurent dropped to his knees and a low sound escaped Damen’s lips. Laurent looked up from where he was kneeling in front of him. Damen couldn’t look directly into his eyes. His mind was filled with images of where Laurent could use his mouth. The first brush of the paint along the inside of his thigh didn’t help the issue that was stirring beneath the only fabric he was still wearing. He didn’t want to shove it into Laurent’s face. 

Laurent focused on drawing the swirling lines along the kneecap and tried to ignore the close proximity to Damen's crotch. He feared that darker memories would rise. Even though none of them had ever risen to the surface with the heat of his Knight banishing them. He dipped the brush in the paint once again before he looked up once. He refocused his gaze back onto the other leg and tried not to think about how his Knight was well-endowed everywhere. He drew along his outer thigh with roiling waves of gold. 

“Laurent.” His name fell from Damen's lips like a low graveling growl that slowly crawled up his spine. Laurent shivered.

“Get back up please,” Damen asked as he resolutely did not meet Laurent's gaze. Laurent smirked.

“Why? Does the sight of me on my knees disturb you so, dear Knight?” Laurent asked with a teasing smirk playing across his lips. He hoped that Damen could not hear his loud heartbeat.

“The opposite, dear witch.” Damen said as he locked gazes with Laurent. The hunger was plain to see in his gaze. Laurent shivered. With one last flick of the brush along Damen's calves, Laurent rose. Damen reached out and laid his hands onto his sides. It felt like fire and yet he did not burn. 

Damen was mesmerized and, as if his body had a mind of his own, he pulled Laurent towards him till barely a blade width was between them. He wanted to hold him close and kiss Laurent. He leaned down. Laurent's hand suddenly covered his mouth.

“No.” Laurent said as he sent Damen a hard look even with red painting his cheeks. Damen felt his heart sink.

“You will smear the paint.” Laurent said as he stepped back. Damen blinked after him.

“So I can kiss you when I am not covered in paint?” Damen dared to ask. Laurent was pulling stuff from the bag and sent him a withering look over his shoulder but didn’t deny it. Damen's lips curled into a broad grin.

He didn’t stop grinning when Laurent stepped back to his side and put the golden collar around his neck. Two golden necklaces followed. Golden shackles were put on his wrists and ankles. Through it all, Damen could barely contain himself. The grin stayed on his face till he saw the last item Laurent pulled out of the bag.

“What is that?” An expression of unease was painted across Damen's face. 

“Why, have you never seen nipple clamps before?” Laurent asked with a devious smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely happy with this chapter but here it is.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> As always thank you for your lovely comments ^-^  
> Also I am participating in the capri Bang this year so chapter updates will happen depending on how my juggeling of this fic and the bang fic is going.

The nipple clamps were both an annoyance and surprisingly pleasurable. Still, Damen wished he would not be wearing them. Laurent sent him another concerned glance. Damen smiled at him. Laurent had insisted that, if it got too much, they could tap out early. Or that they could switch roles, but the thought of Laurent in his position made him uncomfortable. A part of it was the urge to keep Laurent to himself as much as he could. Another didn’t want Laurent to expose himself since he was such a private person. 

The person at the entrance accepted their cloaks and Damen ignored the balant staring. Laurent sent a haughty look at the employee before showing his invitation that was as fake as it could be. There were led through the brothel towards a small door in the back. They stepped on through. 

The room was sparsely lit. The lanterns hanging from the ceiling were encased in red glass. Dark red fabrics were hanging down from the ceiling and spilled onto the floor. Every table had a small red candle standing in its center. A red rose stood besides it in a plain glass vase. The floor was of the same dark wood as the ceiling. There were no windows. At the end of the room there was a stage with drawn deep red curtains. Servers clad in barely any fabric weaved between the tables bringing food and drinks. The chatter was low and subdued. Almost as if any loud noise was abhorrent. Everyone's faces were covered with black masks. The whole room had a feeling of ominous gloom. It was filled with the rosy scent of flowers. The pleasant scent was a stark contrast, as if they tried to hide something beneath it.  
The scent was so thick in the air that Damen had to hold back a cough. It felt suffocating. As they walked through the tables, he could feel eyes follow him. It made his skin crawl.   
He felt bare and on display. They followed the silent waiter to a secluded corner. Damen walked slowly behind Laurent a golden chain hanging from the collar around his throat was loosely held in Laurent’s palm. Every step Laurent took was filled with confidence and arrogance. His blue eyes had become cold as if everyone was beneath him. He sneered at the waiter before taking a seat at the velvet covered table. Damen stood behind his seat, feeling clumsy and awkward.

The harsh tug on the chain made him stumble forwards. He came face to face with Laurent’s cold expression. Laurent’s gloved hand reached out and lightly touched his neck before slowly moving down. Even if Damen had wanted to move away, he was unable to as Laurent kept the chain taut. He shivered as the soft cotton of the gloves moved over his skin till they reached his nipples. A gloved fingertip slowly caressed around his nipple. They were throbbing and the clamps connected to each other with golden chains swayed with each movement. It amplified the feeling. Laurent took the chain in hand and gave a sharp tug. Damen jerked and had to bite his lip to keep the involuntary noise from escaping. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore his throbbing nipples. 

“Kneel!” The command was issued in a harsh tone. Damen dropped down onto his knees and Laurent released the chain. 

Damen could feel the stares caressing his bare skin. This was something completely different from wrestling bare. Kneeling on the floor, covered in golden paint in an almost sheer loincloth, while wearing a pair of nipple clamps connected by a golden chain were a completely different cup of tea. The eyes that followed him from behind mask covered faces made him feel like a piece of meat. The gentle brush of fingers along his neck snapped him out of his musings. He glanced up towards Laurent. He looked like a rich spoiled Veretian young master. Laurent gave Damen a small smile before the emotionless mask slid back into place

Damen lowered his gaze and observed the room silently as Laurent order something to drink from the sparsely clad waiter. Every face was covered in a mask, only some of the slaves’ faces were plain to see. He could see all kinds of slaves kneeling on the cold ground. Some were covered in bruises and wounds, hunching in on themselves as their ragged clothes barely covered them. He could count the slaves that were not in such a sorry state on one hand. A few tables down from them a red haired slave adorned with the finest jewels and golds seemed to be pleasing his master in public. In contrast, his plainly dressed master was silently observing his surroundings as he carded his fingers through the long red hair. Their gaze met for a moment and Damen hasty lowered his gaze. The waiter returned and placed a platter with snacks on the table. A filigree glass filled with red wine was placed beside it. The waiter sent a dark look towards Damen and Laurent noticed. He took a sip of the wine and licked his lips. Damen could only helplessly follow the movement with his eyes. Laurent had a smirk playing across his wine-stained red lips. Before he turned towards the waiter and dumped his glass of wine on top of his head. 

“This one tastes horrible, bring me a different one.” Laurent sneered as tapped his lips with the provided white napkin. The waiter bowed low and apologized before retreating towards the kitchen. Laurent picked up one of the grapes laying on his plate and gently held it in front of Damen’s lips. He opened his mouth and ate it. 

The waiter returned and bought a new glass of wine. This time, Laurent just watched him with a condescending smirk. He took a sip of the wine and wrinkled his brow.

“I guess this will have to do.” Laurent said with distaste. The waiter retreated with a small exhale of relief. Laurent sent him one more look before focusing back onto the grapes presented on the platter. 

Laurent ate the next grape himself before taking another one and feeding it to Damen. This time his fingers paused on Damen’s lips, and Damen couldn’t resist pressing a light kiss to the fingertips resting on his lips. Laurent arched an eyebrow, but showed no reaction otherwise. By the next grape. Damen gently closed his lips around Laurent’s fingers and started to lightly suck. His tongue swirled around the pale digits once before he released them with an almost silent pop. Laurent’s gaze darkened as his ears took on a light flush. 

A sudden hush fell over the room and Damen tore his gaze away from Laurent’s face. The sudden absence of noise was a stark contrast to the chattering that had been there only a moment before. The center stage was lit with bright lights. A guy covered in black clothes entered the center of the stage. A ring of keys dangled at his hip. His hair was slicked back and a black mask covered his face. Laurent’s hand came to rest at the base of Damen’s neck as he watched the proceedings silently.  
“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed this lovely evening and I welcome you to today's auction,” the man said as he bowed deeply. 

“Today we have a rather unique selection for you and I assure we have something for every one of your needs. Our goods will be presented one after the other. Please place your bids in an orderly manner.” He said before he explained more and went into the details of the payment options. His smirk was fake and made his skin crawl. Damen could feel the tension through the hand that was resting on his neck. He leaned back into the contact as if to reassure Laurent that it would work out. 

“I present you our first offer!” He pointed towards the side of the stage. A large man wearing a cape and hood which hid every aspect of his person walked onto the stage. In his hand dangled a chain that connected to the collar of the slave walking behind him. The slaves hands were bound, his mouth was gagged. His eyes were wide and fearful as they skimmed over the audience. His brown hair was unkempt and long. He was thin and his clothes barely covered his nether region. Lash marks covered his arms and his legs. When he stumbled, the man just dragged him back onto his feet with the chain around his neck. He gasped for breath. The announcer started to praise him as if he praised a horse he would sell on the market. Damen watched the people in the audience. Most seemed disinterested till the words virgin fell and Damen felt disgusted as he saw people that had shown no sign of being interested suddenly perk up. 

“Please place your bids!” The voice made Damen refocus on the stage. All around, hands were raised and numbers were shouted. Damen bristled and had to hold himself back. He wanted to rush onto the stage and wrap his hand around the announcer’s throat. He wanted to slowly crush his windpipe. He wanted to wrap the chain around their throats and pull till their breaths left them. Laurent’s fingers gently trailed through the hair at the base of his nape and Damen felt his body relax.

“Just like a good little puppy,” Laurent said as he patted the top of Damen’s head. Damen did not have to look at him to know that a smirk was playing across his lips. 

A guy, whose neck was swallowed by his weight, won the slave. The announcer informed of the further procedure. The transaction would take place after all the slaves had been bid on and sold. The money and the slave contract would be exchanged behind the stage in a private area. The slave was dragged back behind the stage and another one was presented. This time a female slave was brought onto the stage. The red hair and the witches mark shimmering brightly beneath her bare breast ignited a bidding war. She watched silently. Her eyes seemed dull and empty. Damen had to force his gaze away. She was sold for a high price.

The next slave that was pulled onto the stage was of Damen’s home country.. Damen hated to see one of his people in such a situation. His hair was dark and curly. He had more muscles on his body than any of the previous ones. There was no witches mark on his skin. When the time for bidding came, Laurent raised his hand. Damen had to keep his reaction at bay. They had not previously discussed bidding on a slave. Only Laurent’s hand in his nape kept him calm. He was twirling one of his curls around his fingers. The steady motion was calming. Laurent bid his gold coins before he continued watching the proceedings. A satisfied curl played on his lips as he outbid his opponents. He had bought the slave. 

Throughout the rest of the auction, Damen was silently watching the procedure. Slaves were sold as the master drank and spent large amounts of gold. The indulgence around Damen made him feel nauseated. Human lives were worth so much more than gold. The last slave was sold to woman in a dress that seemed larger than life. Her laugh was as grating as her nails when they scratched over the wooden table.  
The lights dimmed and the announcer asked that all those that bought a slave would please follow. Laurent got up and Damen gradually rose from his knees. They were throbbing, but Damen ignored the discomfort. He dutifully walked behind Laurent, keeping proper distance from his supposed master. They were led into a room hidden behind the curtains. When they entered, they were met with the sight of all the slaves kneeling on the ground. They were kneeling neatly in a row and some of them were shaking. They were led towards the slave they had bought.  
Damen could see the buyers inspect the goods they had bought. People were looking at them from all angles. Their scrappy clothes were lifted to the side to show their bodies. The female slave had to bend forward to present her assets to her new master and Laurent felt sick at the satisfied smile the man was wearing. Laurent stepped towards the slave he had bought and grasped his chin. He tilted his head sideways as if to inspect him from all angles. He asked him to turn around and Laurent’s mood darkened at the sight of the recent whip marks covering his back.

“Stay with him,” Laurent ordered before swirling around and walking towards the announcer. Damen slowly dropped down to his knees and gently leaned against the still trembling slave. The slave glanced at him before quickly redirecting his gaze back to his feet. 

“My slave is injured. I do not care for blood on my property. Reduce the price.” Laurent said with a cold glare into the auctioneers direction. Damen watched silently as Laurent started to discuss the price with the man. They finally settled on a reasonable price. 

“Do you have more slaves available at the moment? Even an untrained one would be feasible?” Laurent was asking as he tilted his head.

“Were none of the available ones to your liking?” He was asked in return.

“I prefer my slaves to have a little more meat on their bones and muscles.” Laurent said with a pointed look in Damen’s direction. Damen flushed under his appraising gaze and quickly moved his gaze downward. 

“We might have some more,” The announcer slowly conceded.

“Show me,” Laurent demanded. Everything about him screamed that he was a spoiled young master. His eyes said that everyone in this room was beneath him. 

“We cannot,” The announcer said.

“You can and you will. I said show me.” Hard steel was now underlining Laurent’s words. Damen could feel the slightest touch of Laurent’s magic rise in the air. 

“As much as it pains me I must deny your request,” The man said as he bowed lighty towards him. A grimace of dissatisfaction graced Laurent’s features. He let out an arrogant sound of disappointment.

“We are leaving,” Laurent sneered. He threw the money into the announcers hand and grabbed Damen’s chain. He took ahold of the other slave as well before storming out of the room. He briskly walked through the room the auction had been held at. A guard at the door tried to stop him from leaving. Laurent ordered him out of his way. With a cold sneer he brushed past him. They grabbed their cloaks and took some unknown patron’s cloak to put around the slave before leaving the brothel.

“What’s your name?” Damen asked as the slave kept on staring at Laurent. He did not answer. Only when Laurent requested it.

“Isander.” Came the quiet reply and Laurent reached out and tucked a wild curl behind the boy’s ear. He was regarded with wide eyes that had seen too much hardship in their lives. 

“Here is your first order. Go to the stables in the parallel street and tell Man named Nik that he should start.” Laurent said as he fastened the slave’s cloak.

“I-” Isander opened his mouth, but closed it quickly.

“Go!” Laurent said as he gently pushed Isander into the right direction. Isander looked at them in confusion before hurrying along the street.

“You are kind.” Damen said as he watched Laurent with a soft smile.

“No I am not.” Laurent denied before leading Damen around the back of the brothel. The house parallel to the brothel had a small balcony on top. A lattice covered with green vines climbing up the wall. Laurent switly climbed up the lattice and jumped over to the balcony. He looked down at Damen.

“I do not think this will hold your weight.” Laurent teased with a smirk. Damen sent him a glare and slowly started to climb up. Laurent gave tiny bit of aid with the touch of his wind. As soon as both of them were on the balcony, Laurent started to use the window ledge to climb up onto the flat roof. Damen followed him. They had a wonderful view towards the backdoor.   
Damen could see the Akielion troops led by Nikandros walk along the front road. A commotion broke out as they stormed the brothel. The backdoor banged open and the auctioneer stumbled out followed by the man in the cape. They were running and Laurent grabbed Damen’s arm and dragged him along. At the edge of the roof, Laurent’s magic swirled across their boots. They jumped over the gap between the two houses and remained hot on their the heels. They jumped over roofs, gaps and slithered among burned clay tiles. They did not lose sight of their targets even once. They were getting closer and closer to the city walls. The fleeing men passed the city gates and Laurent used his magic to make Damen and him fly over the wall. Damen had a broad grin on his face. Thick forests stretched out for miles behind the city walls. Laurent and Damen gently landed in the thicket of the underbush. They were slowly following them while being careful not to show even the hint of a hair to them. It didn’t take long to find their camp. Caravans stood hidden among thick foliage.   
Two of the caravans had windows covered with iron bars and the third one looked far fancier than any of the others. Laurent made a motion with his hand that Damen should just silently follow him. Slowly they sneaked around the campsite. 

“Take care of the wheels,” Laurent said as they moved to the back of the fancy caravan and Laurent silently sneaked in through the window as Damen kept an eye on the situation. As soon as he saw that Laurent was inside, he pulled out a knife from within his cloak and sabotaged the wheels. He slowly went from one carriage to the next. Inside the caravan, Laurent headed straight for the desk at the end of the small room. It was covered with spare papers and Laurent quickly looked over them. He froze when he saw the seal on one of the letters. It was the royal seal of Vere. Laurent’s heart turned cold. He pulled the letters out and stuffed them into the pockets of his cloak. He took any other document that looked important. He could hear voices. Quickly he slipped out through the window. Damen was waiting for him. He had already sabotaged all the wheels. He had also lit the flare so that Nikandros would find them soon. 

“What’s wrong?” Damen asked in a hushed voice. He gently led Laurent deeper into the woods. They were standing behind a thick tree that hid them from view. Laurent seemed awfully pale. In answer, Laurent pulled the letter out of his pocket and thrust it into Damen’s hands. Damen saw the seal and froze.

“It doesn’t have to mean he is involved.” Damen said.

“I am not sure.” Laurent said and lowered his gaze.

“He is your brother, do you really think he would be involved with this?” Damen asked as he gently grasped Laurent’s shoulders. 

“No.” Laurent answered.

“Then it is not him and someone else is pulling the strings.” Damen said.

“I do not like it.” Laurent said with a frown as his mind went over every possible scenario. The sound of fighting and Nikandros’ loud orders could be heard echoing across the clearing.

“We will figure it out.” Damen said as he slowly stepped closer. He had Laurent caged against the tree. He could feel his heart rate spike.

“Together?” Laurent asked as he tilted his head up. His gaze was intense. 

“Yes.” They were now almost pressed chest to chest. 

“Together.” A small smile graced Laurent’s lips. He reached out and grabbed the front of Damen’s cloak. He pulled him downwards and gently covered Damen’s lips with his.

Laurent’s lips felt as soft as Damen had imagined them to be. He had wanted to kiss him from the moment he had laid his eyes on him this morning. The cold demeanour was something he did not expect to cause such heat in his gut. Laurent had looked gorgeous in all his iron clad coldness. Yet the flushed Laurent he was sharing his lips with was by far his favourite. 

Their lips gently moved over each other. It was the softest yet more erotic dance. Damen gently ran his tongue over Laurent’s lip. He pressed even closer and pushed his legs between Laurent’s. Laurent let out a gasp and Damen used that moment to slip his tongue inside Laurent’s mouth. Their tongues tentatively explored each other’s mouths. Damen trailed his hand into Laurent’s blond hair and gently tucked at it. It elicited a soft moan and he could feel the heat build up. The kiss turned more heated as Damen continued to explore Laurent’s mouth. Damen started to gently swirl his tongue around Laurent’s. He started to gently suck and Laurent let out another small moan. The sensation was overwhelming. Laurent was shivering as Damen trailed his large hand across his bare nape.

The noise of someone clearing their throat made them break apart. They were breathing heavily. Laurent’s usually so immaculate hair was disheveled and his face flushed. His eyes were blown wide and his lips shining red as he panted for breath. Damen had to hold himself back to not press him closer and slowly unravel him. He wanted Laurent under him or above him. It did not matter which way. He just wanted him. 

“Damianos.” Nikandros said with a stern note in his voice. Damen tore his gaze away from Laurent whom was gently touching his lip in wonder. 

“You need to return to Illios. The King has gotten worse.” The words Nikandros spoke broke the happiness Damen had felt when he kissed Laurent. Laurent reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Damen looked at him with wide vulnerable eyes.

“We will leave immediately.” Laurent said as he squeezed Damen’s hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much easier.  
> It was a beautiful spring breeze, the one befor that was a hurricane.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter ~  
> 

The journey to Arles was fast paced and filled with anxiety. Damen feared that he would arrive to late. That he would lose his father just as he got a taste of bliss. He did not want to lose his father. He did not want to take the position of a reigning King yet. He was not ready. He would not be a good King. The one that belonged on the white throne wearing the golden laurel crown would always be his father. Laurent’s calming presence was what kept him sane as they rode through the planes of grassland. Having Laurent beside him was a warm light in the darkness. Laurent was unused to affection and it showed. Whenever Damen would drop a kiss on his lips, Laurent would startle and look at him with wide eyes. There was something innocent about it. He froze whenever Damen put his arms around him only to melt into the contact. Damen looked over at Laurent. He looked gorgeous surrounded by the country Damen has loved since his first breath. 

They handed their horses to the stable boy and Damen walked over to Laurent’s side. Laurent gave the mare a kiss between her doleful eyes. The horse wickered softly in contentment. Damen kissed the crown of golden hair. Laurent tilted his head up and their lips met in a soft kiss. Damen took the lead as they walked up the stone steps towards the palace. 

The white marble halls of his home greeted him. Columns of stone reached towards the sky on either side of the path they walked. The wind carried the salty taste of the ocean and the air shimmered under the heat of the sun. Damen took deep breath and felt the tension between his shoulder blades slowly uncoil. He had changed into the traditional clothes of his home. The white chiton made the simmering heat bearable. He could not understand how Laurent was able to feel comfortable in his restrictive clothes. If Damen was wearing the tightly laced Veretian style he would have already melted into a puddle. Laurent was the perfection of composure. Nothing showed that the heat was bothering him. 

They walked through corridors of white. The statues of the gods stood tall and lifelike next to the balconies that showed an unparalleled view of the ocean. It was peaceful and even though everything seemed like it always was, there was an undercurrent of tension in the air.  
A servant led them to the far end of the corridor. The King’s chambers.

In front of the door his brother stood, by his side the woman he had adored so much. Jokaste looked unchanged. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. He blond hair fell in waves over her shoulder and her Witches mark gleamed under the sunlight. It looked like a thousand shining turquoise scales decorated her cleavage and slowly scattered up her neck. The scarlet robe that proclaimed her as the court witch was tied around her shoulders. Damen felt a sense of longing that was fleeting as a heartbeat. He glanced at Laurent who was eying Jokaste with interest. Both were beautiful, yet there was a certain kind of sharpness underlining Laurent’s beauty that made him seem almost untouchable. Damen took an unconscious step closer to Laurent. Jokaste noticed from the curious look in her eyes. Damen strode towards his brother and crushed him in a hug.

“I’m sorry for being late.” Damen said as he released his brother. Kastor had inherited the same regal air as their father. He was just as tall as Damen and his brown skin bore the marks of a sword fighter. His brown curls were shorn short and his face bore none of the open warmth Damen displayed. Laurent would even say that his expression was stained with arrogance. 

“It’s alright, little brother.” Kastor said as he ruffled Damen’s curls. Damen could clearly see dark shadows beneath his brother’s eyes. Laurent clearly saw the hidden disdain in Kastor’s eyes. He would need to keep a careful eye on him. He feared that he would try to hurt Damen.

“How is father?” Damen asked with anxiety clear in his brown eyes. Kastor’s straight posture slumped.

“Not good. He is getting worse and the healers cannot find what’s wrong with him.” Kastor said as Jokaste reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Is he up for visitors?” Damen asked as he ran a hand through his curls. Kastor shook his head with a sigh and said that he had just laid down to rest. Laurent watched the interaction silently. Kastor made no inclination to greet him. Jokaste slowly stepped closer to Damen’s side before gently placing her hand on his forearm. 

“Who is your companion?” Jokaste asked as she nodded towards Laurent. Damen moved his arm away from her touch. 

“Laurent. My Witch.” Damen answered bluntly. His expression was closed off when he regarded Jokaste. 

“Your Witch?” Laurent asked at the same time as Kastor. Laurent raised an eyebrow in question whereas Kastor’s words were filled with disdain. Laurent sent a cold look in his direction.

“I heard congratulations are in order, sister-in law.” Damen said. The lack of warmth did not bother Jokaste.

“Thank you.” Jokaste said with a gentle smile as she gently touched her protruding round stomach. 

“We will retire for now. The journey was more difficult than expected.” Damen said and took a hold of Laurent’s wrist. He led him through the corridor. Laurent took one last look over his shoulder. The mask of cordiality had fallen from Kastor’s face, and now his face was a grimace of suppressed hatred. They walked through halls filled with quiet splendor. It was the complete opposite of Arles with its bare white walls. Laurent couldn’t help but think that it almost felt cold. The same way that Arles felt cold when he was not in the presence of his brother.  
They entered the part of the palace that belonged to Damen. The servants greeted their prince with a low bow and an exclamation of respect. Damen’s quarters were open and linen curtains flew gently in the wind. As soon as they were alone, Damen slumped onto the seat beside the balcony. Laurent sat down beside him. Damen still held his wrist in his hand. 

“Who was she?” Laurent asked as he gently disentangled Damen’s hold on his wrist. Instead he gently took Damen’s hand in his own. 

“My former fianceé.” Damen said as slumped sideways and rested his head on Laurent’s shoulder. The position must have been uncomfortable, yet Damen remained in it. He did not want to move away from Laurent.

“The witch that broke your heart?” Laurent asked carefully. 

“Yes, she had it completely and crushed it between her slender hands.” Damen said with a sigh. 

Laurent reached out with his hand and tenderly ran his fingers through Damen’s wild curls. 

“She was sleeping with my brother long before I asked for her hand. She was pregnant and I believed that it was mine.” Damen admitted and Laurent hurt for the pain in his voice. Damen would have made a wonderful father.

“She made her choice.” Laurent said as he twirled a curl around his finger. 

“She had your heart and threw it away.” Laurent said with a sneer. Damen’s heart was so precious. She did not know what she had lost. 

“If I gave you my heart you would treat it tenderly.” Damen whispered and raised Laurent’s hand to kiss the center of his palm. Laurent felt his own heart tremble.

“Don’t. I would only break it as she did.” Laurent said. He wanted to hold Damen’s heart and cherish it, but he would hurt him.

“You wouldn’t.” Damen said with a surety that Laurent could only envy. 

“Don’t repeat your mistake.” Laurent said and there was almost a note of begging in his voice. Damen raised his head and gently took a hold of Laurent’s chin. He slowly turned his head towards him so that Laurent had to look into Damen’s warm eyes.

“I am poison and I taint whatever I touch. I do not want to hurt your heart.” Laurent whispered.

“There is no place safer for my heart than in your hands.” Damen stated and before Laurent could protest hungry lips devoured his own. A small moan of surprise left his mouth. Damen’s tongue invaded his mouth and all thoughts were slowly disappearing with every brush of his tongue. His hands were wrapped around Laurent’s hips. It felt like a brand searing into Laurent’s skin. Brands in the shape and size of Damen’s hand were ones he could imagine to wear with pride. Damen slowly lowered him onto the pillows. He was laying on top of him and Laurent couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips at being so thoroughly surrounded with Damen. They broke apart for air and Laurent shuddered at the dark and hungry gaze Damen regarded him with. 

The sound of a servant entering the room made Damen slowly lean back away. Laurent knew that he must look flushed and his lips must be swollen a bright red. 

“The King has awakened, please follow me.” The servant said with a low bow. 

“I will wait here.” Laurent said. He wanted to explore the place and maybe find out more information about the happenings in the palace. Maybe he could find the healers and question them. They should have been able to identify what illness the King suffers from. Either it was really something unknown or someone was pressuring or paying them to not do their job. Damen nodded. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Laurent’s lips before following the servant. Laurent stared after him and lightly touched his lips. 

Laurent got up and left the room. The open windows offered a gorgeous view of the outside world. There were steep cliffs in the distance on which the powerful waves crashed. White foam bubbled and dispersed in the ocean waves. The lush greenery of the olive trees gave shade in the courtyard Laurent passed. Flowers bloomed and he could hear the humming of the bees. He asked a servant for directions towards the physician’s quarters. Laurent took the winding path through the garden. He could hear someone play the harp. A white building surrounded by a lush herb garden stood on the other side of the garden.  
He knocked on the door frame as there was no door, just a red curtain drawn closed. He waited, but received no answer. Hidden from sight, he spun a little bit of magic between his fingers before letting it spread out. There was no one in the building and no one close enough to see or notice him. Laurent opened the curtain and slipped inside. He let it fall closed behind him. The smell of medical herbs assaulted his nose. It looked like a regular physician’s quarters. There were shelves stuffed with books and scriptures. Dried herbs were hanging from the ceiling. Glass bottles filled with various liquids lined the shelves above a workbench covered with ingredients and loose papers. Laurent picked up one of them. The handwriting was atrocious. It seemed to be a list of the King’s symptoms with cross references to different illnesses. Laurent skimmed over the rest of the papers littered about but deemed that none of them seemed to be holding useful information

He entered the side door. There were two more desks littered with papers and ingredients. Also in some of the cauldrons, there seemed to be failed concoctions. It seemed to be a workspace for the apprentices. Again, Laurent skimmed over the information littered on the desks. There was nothing suspicious anywhere. Laurent let out a sigh before moving his fingers in a complex motion. A pulse of magic spread out from him. There was only one object stained with magic on the upper floor. 

“Found it.” Laurent murmured as he ascended the stairs towards the living quarters. They were modest. The two apprentices shared a room and the physician's room was modest as well. Even his night table was stacked with medical books. The King’s deteriorating condition was causing him immense stress. Laurent closed the door to his room and entered the room of the apprentices. There in the corner hidden behind a loose stone something lay hidden. Laurent carefully pulled the stone out. Behind it, there was a tiny glass vial. The glass vial was filled with seemingly simple lavender oil. Yet the traces of magic clung to the few drops Laurent put on his finger. The sound of a book falling downstairs startled him and he nearly dropped the vial. He barely caught it with his magic. It floated back to its hiding space. With a wave of his hand it looked as if the stone had never been moved. Laurent quietly jumped out of the open window and let the wind carry him down towards the ground. He landed on the grass without a single noise. He straightened his clothes and slowly walked back onto the path of the garden. Behind him he could hear the physician lecture the apprentices about the sustainability of mandrake root in case of a draught. He walked aimlessly through the garden. The harp was still gently playing and this time Laurent followed the lovely sound.

He stumbled upon Lady Jokaste playing the harp beneath the shade of an olive tree in a hidden corner of the garden. She was not touching the harp and instead reading a book, yet the harp played by itself. It was a beautiful golden harp that hovered over the ground. The strings were gently plucked by invisible hands. 

“Lady Jokaste.” Laurent inclined his head in greeting. She smiled at him and with a wave of her hand the music slowly came to a stop. The harp stopped floating and descended towards the ground.

“Laurent, was it?” She asked as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Gold dust was sprinkled over her shoulders and her cleavage. 

“How do you find Arles?” She asked with a polite smile still affixed on her face. 

“Very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you lady Jokaste.” Laurent said as he inclined his head and smiled at her. The smile was as fake as the warmth in her gaze.

“Oh my. Damen has chosen well.” Jokaste said with a smile. The meaning beneath her words made it sound as if she looked down upon him. Laurent smirked.

“Thank you.” He smirked. If Jokaste had not chosen Kastor over Damen Laurent would not have met him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You are from Vere. You still have an accent. The King has a long grudge with Vere.” Jokaste said as she frowned in worry.

“I might be, I might not be.” Laurent answered with a shrug. He would not tell her more than he had to. She was a snake hiding in the grass biding her time. She was similar to him. Cold eyes regarded him with interest. Jokaste rose from the stone bench and walked to Laurent’s side.

“The palace has been in turmoil. Careful on whose side you stand.” She whispered into his ear before gliding past him.

“I will stand on his side.” Laurent said as he turned around. He had a haughty smirk playing across his lips as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

“Keep him safe.” Jokaste asked as a moment of vulnerability flashed through her eyes. 

“He is safe, as is his heart with me.” Laurent said as he watched her walk away with her head held high. Something was happening in the shadows. He did not like it. He needed Damen as far away as possible from this ticking bomb. He did not want to wait till Kastor made his move. He hastily walked through the garden towards Damen’s quarters. The sun was going down and the heat slowly made way for the evening coolness. He needed to warn Damen even if he did not believe him. 

As he stepped through the sight that greeted him made him pause. Damen was sitting outside on the balcony. His head was resting in his hands. His whole form seemed desolate and sad. Laurent slowly stepped outside.

“Damen,” Laurent softly called. Damen looked up. His eyes were dry and yet Laurent could feel an unbelievable sadness resonate from deep within. The words of Kastor’s betrayal would not leave his lips as he looked into the sad brown eyes. 

He stepped out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Damen. Damen pressed his face into Laurent’s stomach. Laurent gently trailed his fingers through the dark curls. 

“He has become so frail. All his hair has turned white.” Damen said as he clenched his eyes shut. He did not want the predictions of the physician to be true.

“He’s dying.” Damen whispered as he clung to Laurent.

“No, we will save him.” Laurent said as he tightened his hold on Damen. 

“There is magic in play.” Laurent murmured as his fingers trailed up and down Damen’s nape.

“Truly?” Damen asked. He looked up and stared directly into Laurent’s eyes.

“If it’s magic I can do something about it.” Laurent said as he kissed the top of Damen’s head. Damen slowly rose to his feet. He gently cupped Laurent’s check and rubbed his thumb along the smooth skin.

“You’re a marvel.” Damen whispered before he kissed Laurent. 

Their lips softly danced over each other. Damen gently bit Laurent’s lower lip eliciting a moan. His tongue pushed into the now open mouth. Their tongues were intertwined as they rolled over each other. They slowly stumbled backwards as their mouths kept them connected. Laurent tripped over the edge of the bed and leaned backwards on the silken sheets. Damen loomed over him. He paused when their lips just barely touched. They were breathing each other’s air. Laurent’s heart was thumping like the free gallop of a wild stallion. Damen’s breath was hot where it caressed his lips. He felt almost faint. 

Their lips reconnected and Damen’s hands came to rest on Laurent’s hips. The touch felt like pure heat and pleasure even through the fabric of his clothes. Laurent clenched the sheets between his fists. Damen’s tongue invaded his mouth. His tongue brushed over his own. Slowly, he started sucking on Laurent’s tongue. Laurent couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him. It caused Damen to push even closer. Laurent was completely beneath Damen. The weight did not cause him to feel trapped it, but made him feel safe. 

Damen gently pushed his tongue in an out of Laurent’s mouth as if to simulate the sexual act. Laurent quivered beneath him. Damen’s hands slowly trailed beneath Laurent’s tightly laced shirt. The touch was like a path of embers licking his skin. Goosebumps rose in its wake. 

Laurent let got of the sheets and reached out towards Damen. He gathered his mind and with a wave of his magic his shirt and Damen’s chiton landed in the corner of his room. Damen was laying on top of him in all of his naked glory. He could feel his bare dick resting near his hip. He flushed. Now he could trail his hands over the muscles displayed before him. Laurent and Damen broke apart to gasp for air. Laurent leaned forward and gently bit Damen’s lower lip and rolled it between his teeth. Damen let out a low groan before jerking Laurent forward with the grip he had on his hips. They moaned as their crotches came into contact. Both of them were unbearably hard.

“Damen,” Laurent almost couldn’t recognize his own voice with how breathy it sounded. Damen rested their foreheads together as he caught his breath.

“Are you sure?” Damen asked as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

“I am, but I should ask you that.” Laurent said as he reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

“ I am sure. I want all of you.” Damen said as he watched Laurent with hungry eyes.

“Then take everything.” Laurent rasped as he let his arm drop. With a flick of a wrist his pants disappeared. Underneath Damen’s gaze he felt like a display of the most indulgent form.

“Laurent,” Damen growled before he devoured Laurent’s mouth with his own. Laurent moaned into the kiss. Damen rose to his knees and looked at Laurent. He was a picture of beauty, his naked skin glistened in the flickering candle light. He was all pale skin and lean muscles. His dick was tinged pink as it stood up from the sparse golden private hair. It was was not nearly as thick as his own and gently curved upwards The tip was gleaming with the first drops of precum. His nipples were also dusted in a lovely pink shade. Laurent squirmed beneath the heated gaze. 

Where Laurent was all lean pale lines Damen was packed with muscles. Laurent noted with a hint of trepidation that Damen’s dick was just as large as he envisioned it. It looked thick and long as it stood to attention between the dark curls of his private hair. Laurent felt heat flood his cheeks. He had to look away. Yet Damen did not do anything, he just watched him. 

“Get on with it!” Laurent protested as he squirmed beneath the hot gaze. He could feel arousal all along his veins. He wanted more. He needed more, but Damen just continued to watch him.

“I just wanted to look at you first, sweetheart.” Damen said as he ran his fingers along Laurent’s exposed skin. Laurent quivered beneath his touch. His fingers gently caressed his stomach before slowly traveling upwards. He ran his fingers over his chest and slowly stroked the along Laurent’s collar bones. He gently wrapped his right hand around Laurent’s throat. Laurent let out a low sound of pleasure. Laurent bit his lip and shivered beneath his touch. Softly, he trailed from his neck back downwards. His left hand rubbed circles on Laurent’s exposed stomach. 

It felt like his skin was lit on fire where Damen’s big hands stroked his skin. They left behind a trail of heat that made Laurent squirm. His lips must have been cherry red from how much he had bitten them. He was clenching the white sheets between his fingers as another tremor shivered along his body. He felt overheated beneath Damen’s worshiping gaze. He was blushing so prettily and Damen couldn’t look away from the sight that lay sprawled across his sheets. Laurent’s usual composure had crumbled to dust and he was temptation itself. His pale skin revealed his flushed state. His blond hair was spread around him like a golden halo. Sweat glistened on his skin. His chest was moving up and down with his breaths, presenting his perked nipples. Damen’s hand moved over one of them and he could feel Laurent suck in a breath of air at his touch. A noise had almost escaped him before he bit hard on his lip. His eyes were half lidded. Damen could still feel a tension hidden along the alluring lines of Laurent’s body that was not supposed to be there. Something was still making Laurent nervous. 

Laurent couldn’t stop a moan from escaping as Damen gently rubbed thumb over his right nipple. The simple up and down of rough skin over the sensitive flesh felt like a shock shooting down his spine. It spread like prickling sparks along his body. The rough sword callouses felt wonderful. His nipples were hard beneath the large hands.

“So sensitive.” Damen whispered as his gaze hungrily followed the movement of his fingers over the nipples. Laurent had to look away, his already flushed face became even redder. He pressed his legs together, trying to alleviate the itch between his legs. His body was shivering and it felt so foreign. He was drowning in pleasure.

“Ah-!” A gasp escaped him as a sudden pain flared up only to turn into scorching heat that made his hips twitch into nothingness. Damen had pinched his nipple. It was throbbing in time with his galloping heartbeat. Laurent was panting. He felt like he was drunk. 

“Damen.” Laurent couldn’t help but call his name. He felt unmoored, like he was floating in a sea of sensations. He was not in control. It terrified him. He could feel a darkness he had suppressed try to rise to the surface. The tension he had lost returned to his body. He didn’t want to remember. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck.

“Hush, I’ve got you.” Damen whispered as he gently kissed Laurent. Laurent clung to Damen as his body slowly relaxed. Both of Damen’s hands were now rubbing maddening circles around his nipples. Laurent squirmed as his hips rose to hump at nothing but air. He let out a whimper of frustration that Damen swallowed with his mouth. Laurent moaned as he tweaked them between his fingers. They felt so sensitive and swollen.

“I wonder how you would react to nipple clamps.” Damen whispered into his ear. Laurent trembled at the words and at the sensation of Damen’s breath tickling his ear. He could only moan his name helplessly. He let his arms fall back onto the bed as he squirmed. A kiss was pressed to his cheek before Damen started sucking his neck. The feeling made Laurent release another sound of pleasure. Damen stared leaving kisses across his collarbone. He licked across Laurent’s skin and the wet sensation caused another shiver to travel up his spine. Laurent was leaking. He could feel the precum slowly start to pool at his stomach. His dick was so hard it almost hurt and yet it only added to his dizzying pleasure. Damen had not even touched him there yet and he already felt like he would be swept away. 

“Ah!” Laurent led out a loud moan as Damen’s mouth closed around his nipple. He squirmed as he started to suck. He couldn’t stop the noises from escaping. He was continuously moaning. His body was hot and overheating. His hips moved on his own. They were humping the air and rubbing his ass in sensual circles into the bed. He was so close. He just needed one touch and he would come. Yet Damen did not touch him where he wanted it the most instead his tongue continued to torment his nipples. Laurent let out a sob of frustration as his hips fell back onto the bed. He was trembling all over. His nipples were pulsing and felt like they were liquid fire. Damen did not stop. When Damen bit his nipple something in Laurent short circuited and he felt a wave of sensations crash over him. A scream of ecstasy left his lips as cum spurted out of his dick. He blacked out for a moment. 

Damen felt his dick throb at the sight before him. He was so hard it hurt. Laurent lay dazed before him. His limbs were still trembling. Cum covered his stomach and a flush made his skin looks tantalizingly red. His blonde hair was in disarray. His lips were red and his blue eyes were dazed as he came down from his orgasm. Laurent’s nipples were a delicious dark red and glistened in the light. He had come from just having his nipples toyed with. Damen could have come from the sight alone. Laurent was beautiful in the throes of ecstasy. 

Damen wrapped his hands around his cock. He started moving his hand up and down the precum making it easy to glide. The sudden touch of another hand not his own made him open his eyes. Laurent’s eyes were still not clear but no longer unfocused. He tentatively reached out to touch Damen in return.

Laurent gently both his hands around his dick. He applied a steady pressure and slowly moved up and down Damen’s cock. Damen let out groans of pleasure and Laurent felt heat pool in his gut. He squirmed but he doubted that he would get hard again. He focused all of his attention on Damen’s pleasure. He was starting to hump into the tight grip Laurent had around his dick. Laurent took one hand off of his dick and slowly moved it downwards. His fingernails lightly scratched along the taunt skin. He started to play with his balls.

“Laurent!” Damen let out a growl of pleasure as he watched Laurent from beneath lowered lashes. Laurent lay before him like feast presented to a starving man. The fact that he was flushed from pleasure and covered in his own cum only heightened the erotic picture he was painting. 

Laurent released his balls and started to rub circles around the head of his cock with the palm of his hand. He applied more pressure with his other hand and slowly moved up and down from the base up to the tip. 

It didn’t take long for Damen to come and paint Laurent’s hand white with his cum. Laurent rubbed it down all over Damen’s cock while squeezing. The sound of pleasure Damen released was almost animalistic and Lauren shivered. When no more cum spilled forth he released his flaccid dick and moved his hand towards his face. There was white sticky cum spread everywhere. He licked his fingers as Damen watched him with a heated gaze. Damen’s dick twitched with interest. Laurent sucked his fingers into his mouth while holding Damen’s gaze. Damen licked his lips. If he could he would devour Laurent right then and there, but he would wait. With a pop, Laurent pulled his fingers out of his mouth and dried them on the sheets. The taste was salty, not disgusting, but also not great.

Laurent felt disgusting, though, as cum was sticking to his stomach. He still felt shaky as he got up. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself before throwing it towards Damen. A part of him felt terrified now that the high of the pleasure dispersed. It had felt good, but now he was crashing down from the high. His hand was shaking. He felt dirty and sick. He didn’t want to remember. He was pulled out of his spiralling thought by a hand closing around his wrist. Damen grabbed Laurent’s wrist and pulled him back into bed. He snuffed out the candles and darkness enveloped them. His arms wrapped around Laurent and hugged him to his chest- Damen kissed Laurent’s neck once. Laurent could feel his heartbeat slow. The feeling of disgust receded as the tense lines of his body slowly relaxed. Damen quickly fell asleep. Laurent closed his eyes and listened to him breathe before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
